


The Dark Lord's Mistress

by ladyoflaurels27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 62,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflaurels27/pseuds/ladyoflaurels27
Summary: Hermione Granger has been called many things in her short life. Greatest witch of her age. Know-it-all. The brains behind the Golden Trio. Clever. But one thing she never dreamed of being called was the Dark Lord's Mistress. She has been chosen to undertake the most dangerous mission she'll ever accept, but can she survive everything that comes with it?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GryfferinPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryfferinPrincess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dark Lord's Mistress](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/530936) by ladyoflaurel26. 

> So I wrote this story with my former best friend many moons ago, I'm talking 2011 guys. It was an idea that I had wanted to explore that she wanted to help me with and wanted to be co-writer of (I linked the ORIGINAL to this posting if you wanna check it out and compare. I promise it's cringe-worthy.) As most writers do, I went back over it and kind of cringed at how many plot holes it had and that we had chosen to write it in the first person, rather than the third person. I know, cringe. I was young, I was naive. I thought that writing in the first person would be awesome and make more sense, which as an extensive reader, I should have known better. So sue me. (Please don't, I'm poor and I'm doing this for fun.) So I will be editing it, adding content, changing it over to the third person, removing the plot holes (as best as I can anyway), and generally making it a better story. I feel like the story of Hermione becoming the mistress of one of the most powerful yet evil men in the world needs to be longer than 25 chapters. (I personally hope to get it up to at least 45 with Epilogue.) 
> 
> Warnings include Rape, Consensual Sex, Violence towards women, Violence in general, underage sex, teacher/student relationship, Torture, Death, Murder. I don't make the rules.....Oh, wait, in this story, yes I do. You have been warned. 
> 
> I would like to dedicate this story to my sister, Lisa (aka GryfferinPrincess, who is also my beta reader) because she is the one who pushed me to do the edit and graciously agreed to be the beta reader for this story. (Let's face it, she just wanted to read all the juicy SevMione sex scenes before the rest of y'all) I love you sister dear and I'm so happy that you will be debuting your own story on here soon! I can't wait to beta read that for you! 
> 
> So without further ado, I present to you The Dark Lord's Mistress! 
> 
> Enjoy!  
Laura

Prologue

'We can't do this Severus. I'm your student. We are supposed to be spying on the Dark Lord. It's too dangerous for us to be together.' She said looking out the window to the grounds below. She didn’t dare sniffle or show him her face. She didn’t dare look at him for she knew if she did, she would have done anything he asked including ignoring her duties both as head girl and as the Dark Lord’s mistress.

He caressed her cheek and she lifted her eyes to his. She felt tears well as she did her very best to memorize every line, plane and feature of his face.

She gasped aloud when he kissed her passionately. Her fingers carded his soft black hair and she moaned as he pulled her closer, his hands resting at her waist. 'For the smartest witch of your age, you can't see what's staring you right in the bloody face. I love you, Hermione. I always have. I always will.' He said softly as he kissed her forehead and caressed his thumb over her cheek..

She let out a sob and buried her head into his chest as she had done so many times since he'd found out that she'd become one of Voldemort's mistresses. He moved his arms to wrap them around her shoulders and held her with a tenderness that she, months prior, would have thought the man incapable.

'I couldn’t bear it if he kills you Severus. I love you too much. Please don't ask me to watch him kill you and pretend to be indifferent when it’ll gut me inside. Please, for me.' She sobbed aloud now. She tried to keep the images of him dead from flying across her mind’s eye, with great difficulty. 

She bit back a groan as a sharp pain shot down her spine. 'He's calling for me. Bella must not have satisfied him.' She whispered quietly, almost cursing the woman who was not just her rival. She was a confidante, possibly even a friend. 'Don't.' He said as he reached for her hand. ‘I must. He won’t give second chances and he won’t hesitate to kill Draco or myself if I don’t answer the call.’ She said as she slid her hand from his.

She kissed him once more before lifiting the black velvet cape with the green silk lining that he'd had given her, what felt like a lifetime ago, from the peg by the door and threw it over her shoulders. She forced a tiny smile as she looked upon his face one last time. This man, whom many had dubbed the overgrown bat of Slytherin house, had just admitted he loved her and now she was going to sleep with another man. Oh, what a fickle witch fate was.

'Please. Be careful,' he said as she left the room. She turned back, tears streaming from her eyes. 'I always am,' she said as she closed the door behind her and headed for the gates of Hogwarts, her brain screaming at her to go back with every step she took towards the Dark Lord.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm guessing by the kudos and one review, you guys are intrigued? I have a little more time on my hands as I am job hunting at the present moment, so chapters might come out a little faster, just depends on my beta :D . Thanks again for anyone who has read the story. Like I said in the prologue notes, this is a re-write/revamp. It was an original work that I wrote with a friend who is no longer a friend, so I'm taking it and spinning it into something better. I want to again thank my sister, Lisa (aka GryfferinPrincess) for being the beta behind the operation. You are the best! 
> 
> And now, I present to you, Chapter One!  
Enjoy!  
Laura

Chapter One

Six Months Earlier

Hermione knelt before the man who would soon take over her life. Behind all the mental barriers she could throw together, she shook. She quaked in the ridiculous shoes she had conjured for this occasion. 'I only wish to serve you, my lord,' She said quietly with her head bowed. Her hands were clasped in front of her in order to keep the tremors in her fingers from being noticeable.

'Why should I believe that you would not turn back to Dumbledore if things start to turn against you, Mudblood?' He hissed quietly while watching her every move with malevolent, red eyes.

Hermione took a deep breath before answering. 'Dumbledore is a fool. He doesn't realize that if we don't strike against the muggles, magic will die out. I only wish to join you and your cause, my lord. I despise the fact that I was born to muggle parents. I only wish to live in peace in a pure world, with my lord’s consent, of course.' She said in what she hoped was her most humble voice.

He remained silent for a few moments before speaking. 'Rise, my child. I cannot use you as a Death Eater, my mark alone would give you away. You are just too close to the Potter brat, but you might be useful as a spy within Dumbledore's castle. You may also be useful in other ways. I am, after all, a wizard and we wizards do have needs, wouldn’t you agree Mudblood?' He said as his eyes appraised her body slowly. She fought to keep still under his blatantly, lascivious stare.

She fortified her mental barriers as the Dark Lord attempted to enter her mind. And projected a sense of being an outcast among her so-called friends plus a desire to be valued for more than her knowledge of the magical arts. After this last summer, it was not difficult to project images of both Ron and Harry asking her for help with summer work or her sitting alone in her bedroom waiting for an owl to deliver her from boredom. “Yes, my lord.” She said quietly.

Hermione knew that Voldemort did not discriminate when it came to matters of the flesh. Pureblood. Half-blood. Muggleborn. He did, however, decline to sample Muggles and Squibs, something to do with the fact that anyone who could not perform magic disgusted him or so the rumor went. It was also said that his appetite was quite…. voracious. 

'Bellatrix, my pet.' He called in a decidedly amorous tone. Hermione felt her blood run cold as Bellatrix Lestrange entered the room clad in a long, green, silk dress, every movement making the dress seem alive and writhing along her body. She mentally prayed to whatever gods where listening that Bellatrix did nothing to impair her chances of infiltrating the Death Eaters and Voldemort’s operation.

'What do you think, my dear Bella?' He asked while ogling at the younger witch. Hermione stood quietly as Bellatrix circled her. She tried not to cringe as a curl from her nape was lifted and allowed to fall back into place. 'She's a Mudblood, my lord. Why are we even entertaining the idea of allowing her to join us? We should just kill her and be done with it.' She said haughtily staring Hermione down. The gleam in the older witch’s eye unsettled Hermione, but if she was to succeed then she would have to prove that she belonged there.

Hermione lifted her chin defiantly, knowing that she was in for a wild ride and that she would have to work her arse off to gain the trust of the Dark Lord. 'I know she's a Mudblood, Pet. But what do you think about her?' He said, his tone indicating that he would not ask the question a third time.

Bellatrix slid another glance over Hermione before answering. 'She's acceptable, my lord. Her skin is smooth and unblemished and, despite being a Mudblood, she seems eager to please you, my lord. I’m sure she’ll make a wonderful playmate.' Bellatrix said begrudgingly as she curtsied before the Dark Lord in submission.

Hermione smirked briefly as she kept her eyes downcast. She knew that she would be joining the ranks of the Dark Lord’s mistresses and desperately tried not to finish that thought. She stood still as the Dark Lord approached. His voice hissed as he spoke, ‘Come to me, pet.’ Hermione glided forward as gracefully as she could in the ridiculous heels she wore. Voldemort placed a hand on her lower back and pulled her flush against him. ‘Welcome, mudblood, to my service,’ he said before taking her lips.

A blinding flash of pain enveloped her senses. Hermione screamed briefly against his lips as he moaned his pleasure. She felt her body slacken as her vision darkened and began to slip to the floor as the sweet abyss of unconsciousness beckoned to her.

'Draco, return her to wherever you found her. When I wish for her company, she will know.' He hissed as Hermione slid onto the floor of Malfoy Manor and Draco Malfoy came to her side and apparated her away.

<The Next Morning>

Hermione moaned as she came to in her bedroom where the sun entirely too bright for the hour. Her body protested as she moved underneath the covers. Everything that had happened last night came rushing back. Merlin, what had she done? It was sheer madness. She stared at the ceiling for a few more minutes before flipping the covers off her body and climbing out of bed.

She stretched this way and that and then rubbed her lower back where she felt raised skin. She knew what it was. She had done plenty of research before she had accepted the assignment from the Order of the Phoenix. Still, she grabbed the hand mirror on her nightstand and calmly walked to the loo. She turned her back to the mirror, lifted her pajama top and held up the hand mirror so she could see her back and confirm what she already knew. A Dark Mark, roughly the size of a playing card, sat perfectly centered on her spine; the evil-looking skull and snake standing out against her pale skin.

Mentally, she sighed. She placed the hand mirror down on the bathroom counter and crossed back into her bedroom before sitting on her bed. She reached for the paper that lay on her bedside table and watched as words formed on the page as it registered her touch.

_“Granger,_

_I’m sure you are smart enough to realize how the brand works. However, being that you are new to the ranks, I’ll explain. You will feel a sharp burning sensation, just shy of debilitating. You come when called. Simple._

_Malfoy”_

She wordlessly and wandlessly set the note ablaze and picked up her wand to enact the plan she had in place since she took this assignment. A quick wave of her wand sent her possessions flying into her trunk at the foot of her bed, which she then shrunk and placed in her beaded bag before changing quickly. 

‘Hermione! Breakfast!’ her mum called. ‘Coming mum!’ She yelled back before glancing once more at the bare room. She sighed quietly and turned her furniture into sewing equipment and soft furniture. She exited the room and the door closed with a soft click.

Breakfast was a somber affair as she pushed her eggs around her plate. ‘Hermione, love. Everything okay?’ Her father asked. ‘Everything’s okay dad, I just didn’t sleep all that well last night. I think I’ll nap when I get to the Weasleys.’ She said as she took a bite of toast. ‘Have everything packed?’ Her mum queried as she poured herself more orange juice.

‘All set Mum.’ Hermione said forcing a smile to her face. Her parents continued to speak about their plans for the day and the planned dinner for later that evening even as Hermione excused herself to wash her dishes and put them away.

She went out to the sitting room and looked at the pictures on the mantel above the fireplace and willed herself not to cry. At the sound of her parents beginning to clean up their breakfast dishes, she entered the kitchen again and pulled her wand from her bag. I love you both, please forgive me. Obliviate.’ She said quietly pointing her wand at their backs. Both went rigid for a moment before returning to washing the dishes and chatting about the full workload they would have that morning. She turned and left the room without looking at the pictures from which she was now missing. A few tears rolled down her face as she exited the house and crossed the street to the apparation point.

She stared at her home, a modest cottage with a white picket fence and dark roof. Bright yellow, pink and red roses grew beneath the windows and a dark green swing hung from a tall oak tree in the front yard. She had lived in that house for her entire life. Who knew when and if she would ever be able to return? She looked up as thunder sounded overhead, a large raindrop landing on her cheek. 'This is a fitting goodbye.' She thought as she turned on the spot and disappeared as thunder sounded again, the rain now a torrential downpour.

Seconds later, Hermione reappeared in front of the Burrow where it appeared to have rained only minutes before. She walked slowly to the door and before knocking, she cast a spell to remove the redness and puffiness from her eyes and make her nose stop running. It wouldn’t do for her to appear a mess at the Weasleys, given that none of them knew that she had joined the Order and that she was now supposed to be spying on them.

She knocked with her normal cheerfulness and smiled when Ginny, one of her best friends and a fellow Gryffindor, opened the door. 'Hermione! Come in.' She said ushering Hermione in and throwing her arms around her in a big hug. ‘How was your summer? Anything interesting happen?’ Ginny asked as Hermione put her beaded bag down on the table and turned to face her.

If only Ginny knew what a loaded question that was. ‘It was alright, we went to visit my grandmother in the South of France and Mum took me shopping for new books. I really need to owl your brother Charlie and ask him to clarify something about the Norwegian Ridgeback.’ Hermione said as footsteps thundered on the stairs.

'Hermione!' two male voices cried as they launched themselves. She cried out as they landed on top of her in a tangle of limbs. 'Ron! Harry!' Hermione said almost in relief as they hugged her. 'We've missed you!' Harry said as Ron pressed a kiss to her cheek. A pang of guilt went through her as she thought of the mission she had accepted and had not told the boys. 'Did you have a good summer?' Harry asked.

'Of course. How was your summer with your Aunt and Uncle?' She said even though she already knew the answer. 'It was just as bad as last year. I was glad when Kingsley and Tonks came to collect me from there. Dudley nearly wet himself with Tonks turned her face into a pig.' Harry said with a chuckle. Apparently, Hagrid had told Tonks the story of when he went to collect Harry for first year.

She laughed as Mrs. Weasley came into the room and put her hands on her hips. 'Now boys get off her and let her come a give me a hug.' She said with a smile on her face. She extracted herself from the boys and made sure her t-shirt was covering her lower back before standing and giving Mrs. Weasley a hug. It took everything she had not to dissolve into tears. Molly Weasley’s hugs were some of the most comforting hugs you would ever receive in your life. It felt like she literally took the weight from your shoulders. 

'Welcome home, my dear.' She said giving a tight hug. Hermione bit her lower lip and blinked hard. Even here she wouldn’t be able to run to while in the service of Voldemort. She wouldn’t be safe anywhere, not even at Hogwarts. 'Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. It's good to be home.' Hermione said quietly as Mrs. Weasley pulled her back to look at her. She could tell something was different but if she knew what, she wasn’t commenting. 'You look a bit peckish; let me fix you something to eat.' She said when she was finished looking her over.

'That would be lovely.' Hermione said not bothering to tell her that she’d already had breakfast. She swept from the room and Hermione again turned to Ginny who smiled and beckoned her to follow her upstairs so she could unpack. Ginny chattered enthusiastically as they climbed the winding steps but Hermione only half listened. 

Hermione couldn’t help but wonder…. When would she be able to return to the Burrow? Would it still be standing when the war was done? Would she be lucky enough survive the war? Would any of them survive the war? Would they win the war? So many unanswerable questions. She yearned to tell Ginny what was going on in her head but held back because she knew the fiery-redhead would throw herself headfirst into helping Hermione, no matter the consequences.

No. Hermione was alone in this. She would have only herself and perhaps, maybe Malfoy.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who's left a kudos so far! That makes my heart happy! Again, I also love comments and reviews! (believe me, I'm shameless) Even if you just say hi :D Shout out again to my sister, Gryfferinprincess for being my beta! and now on to chapter 2!
> 
> Enjoy!  
XOXO,  
Laura

Chapter 2

Students crowded the platform as the train blew its whistle to signal that it was nearly time for them to leave the station. Molly Weasley hugged all her children again then hugged both Hermione and Harry again.

‘Have a good term and stay out of trouble, all of you,’ she said with eyes narrowed at the group. Hermione looked at the woman who had become a second mother to her and nodded while crossing her fingers behind her back. Only Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall knew about her mission or the fact that she was a member of the Order; She knew that Molly Weasley would move Heaven and Earth to undo what had already been done if she ever found out.

Hermione hugged Mrs. Weasley one more time before she and Ron headed off to the prefect car while Ginny and Harry went off to find their own cabin. She took a seat near the window and watched as the streets of London gave way to the rolling countryside. Hermione listened as Ron bought sweets from the trolley and eventually settled down for a nap, snoring in her ear. What she wouldn’t give to be that carefree. War was never easy and even less so on the ones who fought it behind the scenes. She sighed quietly, settled back against the seats and rested her eyes until the door slid open.

‘Oi! Granger, you and Parkinson are on patrol until we reach Hogsmeade,’ Draco Malfoy said before shutting the door. Hermione groaned internally before rising and stretching. She glanced at Ron for a moment before exiting the cabin to meet up with Pansy Parkinson. Hermione remained mostly lost in her thoughts as they patrolled the length of the train, so time flew by. And before she knew it, she heard Hagrid’s voice calling for the first-year students. Hermione waved to him as she climbed into one of the carriages. She just wanted to get the feast over with and fall into her bed in the prefect tower.

<<<<Several weeks later>>>>

Severus Snape was in a right foul mood as he stormed through the hall towards the stairs that led to Gryffindor tower. 'Damn that insufferable man! I won't do it,' he growled under his breath. He felt a tightness in his chest as he played back all that had occurred in the Headmaster’s office.

The meeting he had just come from with Dumbledore had not gone well. Dumbledore’s arm was becoming even more troublesome and the curse was now beginning to sap his strength both magically and physically. The potion that he had created to combat the curse was becoming ineffective. It was only a matter of time before the curse began to sap Dumbledore’s life force as well. When that happened, Severus would have to live up to the Unbreakable Vow that he had just made.

'I'd hate to be the student who crosses Severus Snape tonight!' One of the portraits whispered as he passed. Ghosts and portraits alike fled as Severus stormed down the hall. Not only was he in a foul mood in general; he found himself patrolling the seventh floor near Gryffindor tower. He wanted nothing more than to retreat to his private rooms and just wallow for the rest of the evening.

'I wish I could make my cloak billow like that, mommy,' a child in one of the portraits whispered as he and his mother fled to another of the portraits. Severus smirked for only a second before replacing it with a scowl and continuing his path. He met Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy near the Fat Lady to discuss patrolling patterns. Draco nodded as he and Weasley headed off down the stairs to join the other prefects on patrol. Severus could almost feel the tension between the duo as they descended the stairs. 

As they left, Severus spotted a small, black hooded figure limping along the wall, nearly invisible in the darkness. He watched for a moment before he pulled his wand from his sleeve, flicked it towards the figure and whispered 'Lumos.' The blinding light revealed Hermione Granger, who stood frozen as if petrified. 'Miss Granger,' he purred. It was sheer luck that he had caught her out of bed and in the hallway after curfew. 'I believe that will be 25 points for being out after curfew. And no, I do not care that you are a prefect. When you are not on patrol, you are just like every other student,' He replied to the unasked question. 'But Professor….' She began meekly, looking around for someone to rescue her. Severus was almost giddy at the panic in her eyes. 'That will be another 10 points, for arguing with a professor.' He stated almost lazily. 'But sir…' She murmured quietly, tears shining in her eyes. 'One month of detention, Miss Granger. I expect you to meet me in my office at 7 pm tomorrow night. As I have stated, I don’t care if you are a prefect. Now I suggest you get to your common room before you lose any more house points.' He said smugly. 'Yes, professor.' She said quietly with her head hanging in defeat.

'Merlin, that was almost too easy.” He thought as she limped past him and went to the wall where she would make her common room door appear. As she went, he wondered where she'd acquired the limp. When he'd seen her in Potions this morning, she was her annoyingly cheerful self and limp free. 'Probably tripped over one of her stacks of books in the library when she realized she was out after curfew.' He thought acidly as he said 'Nox' and continued his patrol.

<<<<Elsewhere in the castle – Moments later>>>>

'Damn that insufferable, pompous git,' Hermione muttered to herself as she limped to the entrance to the Gryffindor prefect common room. She pulled her wand from the inner pocket of her cloak and drew a paw print on the brick just below the portrait of Godric Gryffindor. “I seek entrance to this dormitory.” She murmured as she pressed her hand to the paw print. A roar sounded in her ears as the portrait melted away and allowed her access to the prefect tower. She limped to the couch, threw her cloak over the back and sank down gingerly. She had displeased the Dark Lord by speaking out of turn. It had been her own bloody fault, but that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt just the same.

Lucius Malfoy had stated that all mudbloods were scum so she had cleared her throat and told him otherwise. Voldemort had gripped her thigh with enough force to nearly break it as she sat near him at the table. She had begged for forgiveness but before she could even explain to Lucius that not all purebloods were perfect; the Dark Lord had sent his followers away and doled out his punishment for her insolence. He had tried out a few new curses including one that had nearly broken her legs. He let her leave shortly after with her life and a severely sprained ankle. She had been decidedly lucky.

Now she would have detention with Snape every night this month and evenings were normally when the Dark Lord summoned her especially when he wanted a little something different. Dumbledore knew she had become a mistress, and knew what that entailed, including being summoned at a moment’s notice. She couldn't go to him and ask him to have Snape dismiss her detentions. It was sheer luck that Snape had not run into her at Malfoy Manor during one of the many meetings that the Dark Lord had conducted since the summer. And asking the Dark Lord to Snape would be disastrous as well for the same reason as speaking to Dumbledore.

In short, she was screwed either way. 

She groaned aloud as she stood up and limped to her room where her private stores of potions were hidden in a floorboard beneath her bed protected by several curses and spells that had to be undone in a specific sequence to avoid physical harm. She didn’t really expect anyone to break into her room, but one could never be too careful. Her pensieve and memories were kept under the floorboards as well. She undid the security charms and pulled out a couple of vials, mainly for the severely damaged ankle and the bruises on her upper arms and thigh. She drank them down and replaced the empty vials before pulling the memories of this evening from her brain and placing them in the pensieve. She reset the charms and lay down in her bed. Meanwhile, she could feel her leg healing, her bruises becoming less tender and her eyelids growing heavy. Hermione listened as the rain pattered against her window, lulling her into a fitful sleep.

<<<<The Dungeons>>>>

Severus disarmed the wards surrounding his private chambers around 2 am. After he rearmed them from the other side, he crossed to his private liquor cabinet and withdrew a bottle of firewhiskey. As he debated internally whether he would drink straight from the bottle or summon a glass, he let his mind wander. His thoughts couldn't help but return to his encounter with the Granger girl earlier. "What on earth could've happened to her?" He thought. He crossed the room to the fireplace and took a seat in his favorite chair. He was in no mood to grade the first years’ papers on properties of a bezoar.

He stared into the flames and didn’t notice that minutes had turned to hours. When he finally looked up, it was after 3 in the morning. He stood and stretched before he felt a deep burning sensation in his left arm so painful that he nearly dropped the glass he was holding. He yanked up his sleeve to see the Dark Mark burning bright red and black. He was being summoned.

“What in Merlin’s name could be going on at this hour of the morning?” He thought as he grabbed his cloak and set off down the hidden passageway that connected his office to the front gates where he could apparate to Malfoy Manor. A feeling of unease settled over him like icy fingers on the nape of one’s neck.

<<<<Malfoy Manor>>>>

Snape hurried as he passed through the iron gates of Malfoy Manor as if they were nothing but fog. He didn’t even need to raise his fist to gain entrance to the house for the doors had swung open as if to greet him. He handed his cloak to one of the waiting Death Eaters and proceeded to the dining hall where without a doubt everyone would be waiting.

He didn’t look at anyone as he entered the room, save for the Dark Lord who sat at the head of the table stroking his snake, Nagini. Snape suppressed a shudder behind the mental barriers he always had in place whenever he entered the manor.

‘Ah Severus.’ he hissed quietly, ‘Come, sit. We have saved you a seat.’ He obeyed and took his seat beside Lucius at Voldemort's right. ‘I trust you bring news of the Potter Boy?’ Snape’s eyes darted from a coiled Nagini who was staring as intently at him as her Master.

‘Yes, My Lord,’ I answered. ‘Potter has been unofficially inducted as a member of the Order of the Phoenix. He is being trained in higher level Defensive Magic by members of the Order, most likely Dumbledore or Moody. Their location in the castle is unknown, but I trust that Draco and other spies of mine will locate him in short order.’

Voldemort's calm demeanor suddenly disappeared. He stood and walked behind him, his hand on my chair. ‘Ah, I see. Well, it seems my spies have failed me, Severus. I will not tolerate failure. The boy must be killed, this time for good.’ He hissed darkly.

The Dark Lord sat back down and looked directly at him, his eyes seeming to pierce into his soul. ‘You have done well for me tonight Severus. But know this, next time you are summoned I require more news than just trifle details. Even a simpleton could figure out that Dumbledore would want the boy to be trained to defend himself. Bring me more, Severus, or I will NOT be so lenient next time.’ Snape looked up from the silver snake embedded on the table and inclined his head.

‘Yes, My Lord. I understand.’ ‘Very well, Severus.’ The dark lord hissed as he raised his head. Snape stood to exit but was stopped by Lucius. ‘Come now, Severus, you must stay. Our entertainment is about to arrive,’ he said as he put his hand on Severus’ shoulder. ‘Really, Lucius, you know as well as I that classes start early. It is after 5 in the morning, I have yet to sleep,’ he drawled carefully.

‘Yes, yes, but you know all work and no play makes Severus a very dull boy.’ He said as he sat him down on the plush sofa and handed him a glass of amber liquid. Scotch, he presumed although Lucius could go either way when it came to his liquor. It would be at least another hour before he could escape back to the safety of his private rooms at Hogwarts. Although there was really no point at this moment, he would never be able to get enough sleep to function for classes. In fact, he was already planning on canceling classes for that day.

He looked up as the door opened to reveal a petite frame escorted by two hooded figures. 'The girl, my lord,' One of them said before they turned to leave, closing the door behind them. 'Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to the newest addition to my female 'entertainment'.' The Dark Lord said as the girl lowered her hood with trembling hands.

Snape sat quietly on the sofa near the Dark Lord as he stood. 'Come here, my child.' He hissed quietly. The young girl obeyed, somewhat timidly. 'Please, sir, I must return home. My mum doesn't like it when I’m out till all hours of the morning.' She said in a soft, child-like voice. She trembled underneath the black cloak that lay upon her shoulders. She was terrified, as well she should be. Severus wanted nothing more than to help the girl escape from this place.

'No, I expect your mummy doesn't appreciate you breaking her rules and yet here you are.' Voldemort hissed as he circled her like a hunter who had cornered his prey. He waved his hand and the cloak that the girl had been using to conceal her body flew from her shoulders. She tried to grab for her cloak, but it flew to the other side of the room

'Stupid Muggle. If I had my way, you and your kind would have never existed. What makes you think that you are allowed to address me as your equal?' He said, his tone growing angrier. Severus wished he could have done something for her, but that would have meant giving up his double-agent status.

He didn't have to look at Lucius to know he was thoroughly enjoying himself. 'M-m-m-muggle? What does that m-m-m-mean?' The girl stuttered, fear evident in her voice. He didn't even see the Dark Lord's hand move before the girl fell to the ground and writhed.

'I told you, you are not allowed to speak to me as your equal. I am your lord and master.' Voldemort sneered at the crying girl. 'I'm s-s-s-s-sorry, m-m-m-m-my l-l-l-lord.' She stuttered as she struggled to get back on her feet. 'What do you think, Severus? Should I allow her to live, to serve the Death Eaters?' Voldemort asked. 'Death Eaters?' The girl squeaked.

'How old are you child?' Voldemort barked. '17 years, m-m-my lord.' She said, scared out of her mind. 'Hmmm, you would serve as great enjoyment for the Death Eaters.' He said as his eyes perused her body at his leisure. 'Severus? What do you think of her?' Voldemort asked, not taking his eyes off the girl, who had apparently just noticed Nagini napping in the corner of the parlor.

'For a muggle, she isn't hideous, my lord.' he said. 'Lucius?' He asked. 'I prefer pureblood witches, but as a muggle, she'll serve her purpose, my lord.' Lucius drawled. The girl looked nervously as Voldemort turned away from her and looked at Lucius. 'Lucius, you may 'test' our new entertainment. Try to leave her with her heart beating, hmmm?' Voldemort hissed as the doors opened again to reveal Bellatrix dressed in a green silk dress.

'My lord, you will need your wits about you tomorrow and the hour is late enough as it is.' She purred seductively. 'Ah yes, you would be correct, my sweet Bella. Severus, you are free to go, but I expect useful information the next time I summon you.' He said as Bellatrix wrapped her arm around his and they left together. Lucius had dragged the muggle girl out of the parlor moments before. Severus could only imagine the terrible things he would do to her and how her mother would worry when she never came home.

He exited the parlor and walked swiftly down the hallway towards the front doors. He passed through them seconds later with his cloak in hand and headed for the apparation point just outside Malfoy Manors' grounds. He heard a high-pitched scream as the gates turned to fog seconds before passing through them. Once on the other side, he turned on the spot and disappeared with a sharp crack.

Severus appeared just outside the Hogwarts Castle gates as the sun began to rise. He rubbed his eyes as he passed through the gates and headed for the hidden entrance to his office. 'Another sleepless night. Hells Bells, I need some sleep.' He thought to himself as he gave the password to his hidden entrance. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

Snape headed for his private rooms as the door closed and flicked his wand towards the door where a sign telling students that he would be away from the castle today and that they would need to read the next chapter in their potions book would appear on the hallway side. He threw off his cloak, removed his shoes and fell upon his bed, not even bothering to finish undressing before passing out in pure exhaustion


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> FYI, there are some sexy times in this chapter. Please be gentle if you decide to review. :) and Please, please, please, review. The plot bunnies are anxious to hear what you guys think <3 But thanks for all the kudos! 
> 
> XOXO,   
Laura

Chapter Three

<<<<Great Hall>>>>

Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked up as Hermione joined them at the table for breakfast. Ginny was worried about her friend. Hermione looked as if she hadn't been sleeping well at all. Ginny watched as she plopped down next to Ron and started eating or rather picking at her food. 'Hermione, aren't you hungry?' she asked before taking a bite of her toast. 'Huh? What? Oh, I'm sorry Ginny. I'm just thinking about our NEWTs, you know they're….' Hermione said, but was cut off. 'Months away. Hermione, don't you ever think about anything other than studying? When was the last time we all just sat out on the lawn near the lake and talked?' Ron asked with his mouth full. “Or watched a Quidditch match?” Harry queried as he handed Ron a napkin.

'But Ronald, the NEWTs are important. You and Harry want to be Aurors and you need to get at least an Exceed Expectations in all the subjects and you know that Professor Snape will be very critical of your potions.' She protested.

Ginny cocked her head to the side. Hermione rarely called Ron by his given name and when she did, he was usually in trouble. She looked at Harry and saw that he was looking at her with a confused look on his face. He shrugged as she turned to look at Hermione who had started taking bites here and there of her breakfast. The 15-minute warning bell sounded, and Hermione looked up. 'I need to go to the library,' she said suddenly, leaving her half-finished breakfast behind.

'She's not acting like her normal self,' Harry stated. 'She hasn't been sleeping well either. Sometimes she comes back to the girls' dormitory in the tower and she thrashes all night long,' Ginny commented finishing her breakfast and propping her elbows on the table.

'I'm worried about her. When we were home for the summer, she acted weird, like someone was going to come after her. She was jumpy all the time. She started to calm down once we came back to Hogwarts.' She confided. 'She seems distracted.' Harry acknowledged as he finished his breakfast. They both stood and he took her bag. 'Come on, I'll walk you to class.' He murmured softly as he took her hand in his.

'I really am worried about her, Harry. What if something's wrong and she's trying to protect us by dealing with it herself?' Ginny wondered. 'Hermione can handle just about anything; she is the Brightest Witch of Our Age after all.' Harry insisted quietly as they continued towards her double History of Magic class with the Ravenclaws. “But what if….?” She started to say before Harry cut her off with a finger to her lips. “We’ll keep an eye on her and if she truly needs our help, we’ll be there to give it to her.” He promised before he kissed her.

She sighed. “Alright, but promise me, we won’t let her get hurt.” She cajoled as they reached Professor Binn’s class. “I promise. Now go to class.” He vowed as he put a hand on the small of her back and pushed her gently towards the door. Even though Harry had promised her that Hermione wouldn’t come to harm, she still worried for her friend.

<<<<Hallway near the Dungeons – Between Classes >>>>

Hermione gasped aloud as a sudden, sharp pain exploded up her spine. She placed a hand against the wall and took a deep breath. 'Surely he wouldn't be calling me during school hours,' She thought as she took another breath. “Hermione?” a voice asked. She looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing before her.

'He's calling for me, Draco,' She murmured. His face paled as he took her arm. 'You can't ignore him. He'll make you regret ignoring him if you do.' He stated as he pulled his invisibility cloak from his pocket. It still shocked her that he owned one, but then he was a Malfoy. He threw it over their heads, and they made their way towards the Forbidden Forest. 

'Merlin, it hurts.' She breathed as another explosion of pain racked her body. 'Come on, Hermione. Where's that stupid Gryffindor pride you keep throwing in my face?' He taunted as they continued slowly towards the Forest. She looked at him to see him smirking at her. “Yes, yes, I know. I have that stubborn streak that only Gryffindors seem to have.” She joked giving him a ghost of a smile. She didn’t know how much longer she would be able to fight. She was already battered, emotionally and physically, and it had been a mere 2 months since she took this assignment.

He threw his invisibility cloak off once they cleared the trees and stuffed it back into his pocket as he lifted her into his arms and turned on the spot. She nearly passed out when they reappeared in the foyer of Malfoy Manor. 'Your mistress, my lord.' Draco intoned allowing her to stand on her own feet and bowed to the Dark Lord.

She pulled her wand out of her cloak and transfigured her school uniform into a long, silk, strapless green dress. 'My lord.' She demurred bowing her head as her hair twisted itself into soft, pinned back curls. 'I expected you here promptly, mudblood,' He hissed. 'I would have been here, my lord, but the Potter brat and his sidekicks were asking questions and would not let me out of their sight until they were given satisfactory answers.' She replied projecting images of Ginny and Harry confronting her about her change in behavior.

'They are becoming troublesome, especially that Weasley girl. She asks too many intelligent questions and is far too observant for her own good.' The Dark Lord acknowledged. She felt her mind screaming at her to do something, but she didn't know what to do. ‘She has been my friend for ages, my lord. It is only natural for her to want to make sure that I am well.’ She sputtered quickly and with as much grace as she could under pressure. 'We'll need to get rid of her eventually. Draco?' The Dark Lord commanded, ignoring her statement completely.

Draco stepped forward and bowed his head. 'Draco, I want you to seduce the Weasley girl away from Potter. Make her believe that you have changed, renounced your claim to your Death Eater inheritance. Do whatever it takes to make her fall for you. Once done, we'll get rid of her. Fail Draco and your mother will pay the price,' He hissed. Hermione felt her heartbreak; Not only for Ginny, whom she couldn’t warn but for Draco, who would not enjoy tearing apart two people who were extremely happy together. Not only that but his mother’s wellbeing was being used against him; she couldn’t imagine what he was feeling. He was a Slytherin, but he was far from evil.

'You wish me to involve myself with the blood traitors, my lord?' Draco sniffed in disdain, even if it was an act. 'Yes, I want you to break down her defenses and make her trust you. It won't hurt to seduce her away from Potter. It'll aid my cause.' He declared as he watched Hermione for a reaction. She kept her features blank even as he probed her thoughts looking for any sign of disloyalty. He still suspected her, even though he had no definitive proof; most people in power were quite paranoid about disloyalty and underhandedness.

'Go Draco. Take a reasonable amount of time, but no more than a year. I want the Weasley girl dealt with and soon.' Voldemort stated as he stepped closer to Hermione. 'You are dismissed by the way.' He murmured in Draco’s general direction, almost as an afterthought before he pulled her against him and pressed his lips to hers. She moaned even though she didn’t enjoy it. She never did. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gasped against his lips as he lifted her by the backs of her thighs and pressed her back against the wall in the foyer. 'Shouldn't we take this to your rooms, my lord?' She moaned breathlessly in his ear as he kissed her neck. She had to picture him as someone else behind the barriers she'd thrown up against his gentle probing. Once, he had been a handsome man, but that had changed when he made his horcruxes.

'I quite like you out here in the open, Hermione.' He purred quietly as he kissed her again, the fingers of his left hand digging into her thigh. She could feel his cold hand inching the hem of her dress up towards her thigh. She moaned as his tongue gentle probed her lips seeking entrance. Even though he was evil, she could admire the finesse with which he kissed. She sighed gently against his lips as his hand slid the hem of her dress higher still. He didn’t care that she would be exposed to anyone who would happen upon them in the darkened hallway.

Hermione gasped as he shoved her dress up the rest of the way and thrust his tongue in her mouth allowing her legs to fall back to the floor. She placed her hands on his head and pulled him closer. She had gotten the acting portion of this act down within days of receiving her mark. He groaned as he reached up with his other hand and tore her dress down the front, exposing her breasts to the cold air and anyone walking in this hallway. She gasped as he tore her panties from her body. ‘Oh, my lord.’ She breathed as he took her breast in his mouth while he simultaneously thrust his fingers into her body. ‘You’re so wet for me, mudblood. I would think that you like being taken out in the open like this.’ He growled as he wrapped the fingers of his free hand around her throat. Though the statement couldn’t be further from the truth, she moaned as he played with her clit. He bit down on her nipple and she cried out as she orgasmed on his hand. He barely gave her time to recover before he slid home in her still quivering sheath.

He pressed her harder against the wall of the hallway and gripped her hands above her head. ‘Look at me, mudblood.’ He hissed as he pounded into her. She met his gaze before pressing her own lips to his. She bit his lip and soothed it with her tongue. ‘Fuck. For a mudblood whore, your cunt grips me perfectly.’ He groaned as he slid his hand from around her throat down her body to circle her clit in time with his thrusts.

Hermione bit her lip and exposed her throat to his lips and teeth. The Dark Lord loved to leave bruises and cuts all over her breasts and throat; it marked her as his property. He bit down hard enough to draw blood. ‘Oh Fuck!’ Hermione cried out as she came and then came again as he continued to thrust into her body.

The Dark Lord roared in her ear as he came inside her and held his hand to her throat. ‘Next time I call for you, witch, I expect you to be prompt.’ He panted before spinning Hermione around and rubbed a hand over her arse. ‘Do you understand me?’ He demanded as he ran a finger through their combined fluids and then toyed with her arsehole.

‘Perfectly.’ Hermione gasped beneath his tightening grip. Voldemort looked over her face and held her for a few moments longer before releasing her. She fell to the ground on top of her ruined dress, her panties nowhere to be found.

‘Get her out of my sight.’ The Dark Lord hissed. A shock of white hair appeared above her. ‘Malfoy?’ Hermione mumbled quietly. ‘Quiet, Mudblood! My son will fetch you from where I drop you off, but you must be silent now.’ The voice of Lucius Malfoy commanded in her ear as he lifted her into his arms and began striding towards the front doors.

Hermione’s cloak flew into his hand as he passed, and he draped it over her naked form as he exited through the doors and disappeared along the pathway with a sharp crack.

They reappeared seconds later at the edge of the forbidden forest where they were still hidden by the tree line. ‘I suggest you use your patronus to summon my son for assistance. I also suggest that you keep the Dark Lord happy, lest we find ourselves in this predicament again, mudblood.’ Lucius sneered before disappearing with a sharp crack.

Hermione pulled her wand from her cloak and spoke the incantation ‘Expecto Patronum.’. A silver-white otter shot forth from the tip and bounced around for a moment before coming to rest on the ground near her.

‘Find Draco Malfoy and bring him to me.’ She said before the otter darted off through the woods. Hermione leaned back against the fallen tree and pulled her cloak up under her chin. Her body hurt in places she didn’t even realize could hurt.

She tightened her grip on her wand when she heard a twig snap about 15 minutes later. ‘Draco?’ She called quietly. ‘Guess again, Miss Granger. I’m sure you have a perfectly good reason for being in the Forbidden Forest at dusk.’ The rumbling bass of her potions master sneered.

‘Oh, Merlin.’ She slurred as she attempted to stand but managed to pass out instead, her body finally giving in to the trauma she had endured for the last few weeks.

‘Miss Granger.’ Snape sputtered as he lifted the slight of a girl into his arms and carried her back towards the castle. He looked down at the girl slumbering in his arms. ‘Just what have you been up to, Miss Granger?’ He wondered aloud as he carried her through his secret tunnel towards his private rooms.

He laid her on the bed in the spare room as Draco came into the room a moment later. ‘I’ve already spoken with Professor Dumbledore. He wishes to speak with you when you are finished here, Uncle.’ He informed him as he grabbed the first aid kit Snape kept in the bathroom for moments like this.

Snape could only wonder what the old fool wanted to speak to him about as he got to work healing the girl. He paused a moment when he rolled her naked form to check her back for injuries.

‘Draco,’ He demanded as he gazed upon the mark at the base of her spine. ‘I can explain, Uncle.’ Draco insisted. Snape nearly threw his godson out of his private rooms. ‘She is only 16. What in the world had possessed her?’ He growled as he finished cleaning her up and dressed her in a spare nightshirt before stalking up to the headmaster’s office. He would get his answers tonight, come hell or high water.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like me! You really like me! Lol, you guys are awesome! Thanks so much for all of the kudos! Good news, I'm ahead of schedule and my editor (aka my lovely, adorable, patient, loving, hard-working sister) has gotten me almost 3 chapters ahead so I might be posting another chapter maybe later this weekend. As I posted a couple of chapters back, I was out of a job. BUT starting December 16th, I will be gainfully employed again! *Cheers* which means I will be sticking to my every 2 weeks update as much as possible. I hope you guys understand. As I said in the prologue, this is a rewrite which means I have MOST of the story written, it's just that I'm adding content and fleshing the story out a bit. The original story was good, I won't deny that, but it needed a lot of work. Which is of course when I went to my sister and said 'Will you help me?" Thank the gods she agreed otherwise this story would be stuck on a jump drive somewhere, never to see the light of day again. So from the bottom of my heart guys, thank you so much for taking time to read this story and leaving kudos or comments. It really means a lot to me. Y'all are awesome <3 
> 
> And now without further ado, I present, the next chapter of TDLM :D 
> 
> XOXO,   
Laura

Chapter Four

‘Sherbet Lemon.’ Snape growled to the eagle once he reached Dumbledore’s office. The eagle leapt aside and allowed the angry Potions Master to enter the Headmaster’s office.

‘What in the bloody hell do you think you’re playing at, you old fool?!’ Snape roared as he slammed his fist down on Dumbledore’s desk. ‘Good evening to you too, Severus.’ The older man replied calmly as he sipped from his teacup.

‘She is 16 years old! It’s bad enough Draco Malfoy had to be forced into his servitude for Lucius’ mistakes but now…. Now, Hermione Granger, the pride of Gryffindor house, is a bloody mistress! What is this world coming to?’ Snape snarled before taking a seat and waving a hand at the liquor cabinet summoning a Firewhiskey.

‘Ah. So that’s what this is about. Miss Granger’s involvement with the Death Eaters and consequentially, the Order itself.’ Dumbledore summarized as he placed his teacup on his desk.

‘We have never inducted a member into the Order who was under the age of 17. Why have you chosen to do so now?’ Snape stormed before taking a sip of his whiskey. The twinkling in the older man’s eye was really beginning to bug the hell out of him.

‘Desperate times call for desperate measures, Severus. As I’m sure you are well aware, the Death Eaters amassed a large amount of power in a short amount of time. Most of the Order of Phoenix is either dead, in hiding, or fighting. Believe me when I say that it took a lot of convincing from Miss Granger before we inducted her into the Order. Lemon Drop?’ He offered holding up a crystal candy dish.

Snape raised an eyebrow and shook his head. ‘She is 16 years old. She is flouting the decree for the use of magic outside of school until she is of age.’ He retorted before taking another sip from his glass, his temper cooling slightly.

‘Ah, but she has passed the tests that would grant her the full rights to her magic. Miss Granger is the brightest witch of her age. Besides, I doubt anyone in the Auror office is concerned about underage magic, what with Death Eaters running rampant across England.’ Dumbledore quipped, his eyes again twinkling.

‘She is still a child, old man. A child! Does she understand the ramifications of being a mistress? She could fall pregnant. She could end up dead or worse. I understand that she is exceptionally talented, but that will not protect her if the Dark Lord decides to kill her.’ Snape groused with a growl.

‘You worry too much, old boy. Miss Granger has everything well in hand. Draco Malfoy is a capable wizard in his own right. There is a reason, I have allowed this mission to proceed as it has. I have full confidence in the two of them.’ Dumbledore explained before murmuring a spell to warm his now cold tea.

‘And I will be taking over as their point of contact, is that right, Professor?’ Snape said almost resigned. ‘Well, if you are volunteering, I can hardly say no, now can I?’ Dumbledore replied with a twinkle and smile.

Snape groaned inwardly. Albus Dumbledore would be the death of him; he was sure of it. 

<<<<The Next Day>>>>

Classes came and went as usual. Each lesson a little better than the previous, but none of them without their accidents. How hard was it to find a student who truly appreciated the fine art that was potion brewing?

After each lesson, Snape would go back in to check on Miss Granger, monitoring her condition and making sure she was comfortable. ‘When did I become her nanny?’ He thought as he laid the back of his hand over her forehead at one point during the day.

Hermione slept through her classes that day. While her sleep was fitful at best, Snape found nothing wrong with her that couldn’t be cured by potion or spell. She simply slept for hours without waking.

Snape took the time to grade parchments while he kept an eye on her once classes had concluded for the day. For several hours, he graded, edited, scoffed at and pulled his hair out at the fifth years potions’ class. Several times he stood, took her temperature and checked to make sure she was comfortable during this process. Finally, when he was satisfied, he stood and went to the bathroom on the opposite side of his chambers and took a shower, confident that Miss Granger would be out for at least another hour.

He was wrong.

She came awoke in a dark room, cringing in pain as she launched herself into a sitting position. _Where am I? This doesn’t look like the Slytherin Prefect Dorms._ She thought as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, or at least attempted to. "This is definitely not the Slytherin dormitories." She noticed as she took in her surroundings. She lay in a bed of gray silk, with heavy darker grey curtains hanging down from the bed posts. Bookshelves lined the wall of the room with a fireplace where a fire crackled merrily in the hearth directly across from the bed.

She became so frantic that she was positively vibrating with it as she wondered where she was; who had taken her and what would Voldemort do to Draco if she wasn’t found? Was it MacNair? Greyback? Another Death Eater? It was imperative to know for sure. Slowly she got out of bed and limped out into the main living room looking for any signs that another person was in the vicinity. Her body protested every movement and when she had deduced that no one was around, she sank into one of the plush looking chairs. Hermione nearly groaned aloud as her body relaxed into the soft chair. She leaned over to the table placed next to the chair and picked up the uppermost book of the small pile resting there. A true bookworm, she began to read the book of poems, all the while hoping that wherever she was, she’d be safe enough.

She didn’t hear Snape until he asked, ‘Poetry this late Miss Granger?’ He stood in a pair of black slacks and an open button-down shirt with his hair was still dripping from his shower.

Hermione’s jaw dropped open and just as quickly, it snapped shut. ‘How did I get here, Professor?’ She asked. ‘I should think that would be fairly obvious, wouldn’t you?’ He asked.

She tried to remember what had led to this moment. She remembered Voldemort fucking her in the hallway of Malfoy manor like a common whore, which let’s face it, she was barely better than. She also remembered Lucius Malfoy apparating her to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, her summoning her patronus, but after that it became fuzzy.

‘You sent a patronus to Mr. Malfoy, which I intercepted as he had been patrolling with me last night. After sending him to Dumbledore to convey that he had received a distressing message, I in turn followed your patronus back to where I found you in the Forbidden Forest. You seemed to have passed out, possibly in part to your injuries, but I think it’s more to do with your nonstop service to the Dark Lord and keeping up with your studies.’ Snape said as he sat down and poured himself a drink from the decanter on the coffee table in front of the fire.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on them. ‘Professor Dumbledore knew it was a matter of time before you found out. I’m surprised I was able to hide it from you for so long. That Voldemort allowed me to hide it from you.’ She murmured softly.

Snape mentally berated himself, mostly because he knew that he had been an idiot. He had known that there was a new mistress among the ranks, but had never seen her, only known that she was young, beautiful and quite intelligent. How had he not put two and two together?

Hermione looked at him wearily. She had only just woken up from the only rejuvenating sleep she had had since the summer. Now she would have to deal with a snarling, angry Potions’ Master.

She stared into the fire until she heard her name being called again. 'Before we begin Miss Granger, would you care to explain why you have been branded with the Dark Lord's mark?' He queried, swirling the amber liquid in the crystal glass he held in his hand. Clearly, he had caught her off guard because she didn’t immediately answer him.

'If Professor Dumbledore had wanted you to know, he would have shared with you.' She said meeting his eyes with a level gaze. ‘I believe if I understand you correctly, Miss Granger, you are telling me that it is none of my business.’ As Hermione stared at him in answer, he continued, ‘Be that as it may, you are a muggleborn witch, one that was placed under my care by her parents. And you have been branded by the Dark Lord. Not only that, you have been given the mark of his mistress. Very few women carry that mark. Bellatrix Lestrange is one who bears it. Quite proudly in fact. Do you really wish to end up like her?' He challenged staring her down.

'It is my choice. I made it therefore I will live with it.' She retorted heatedly. 'Do you know what it's like to be an outcast Miss Granger?' He questioned, rolling up his sleeve and showing her his dark mark. She cringed at the sight of it. 'I have lived with this mark for over 15 years. I was young and foolish when I took it. I wanted to feel like I belonged to something bigger than myself. Even as a spy for the Order, I still remain an outcast. Do you want that for yourself, Miss Granger? Do you want to be an outcast, loathed and hated by your friends and family?' He fumed as he stood towering over her.

Hermione stood and drew herself up to her full height (which was only a meager 5 feet 2 inches) and stared at him with cold eyes. 'I have made my choice, Professor. I thought long and hard before I made it. If it means winning the war and keeping my family and loved ones safe, then that’s what I’ll do. I will be an outcast.' She said coldly. 'This isn’t a choice you should have had to make.' He muttered as he turned away from her and stalked towards the door.

'Where are you going?' She asked, suddenly afraid of what he might do. 'I'm going for a nice long walk. I clearly need to make sure I have a level head when I try to convince you to give up on this foolishness. What you are doing is dangerous, Miss Granger. You are to remain in my private chambers until I return. If you so much as put a toe outside this room, I shall know, and I will put you in detention with me from now until the end of your 7th year.' He commanded as he left the room.

She picked up a pillow from the nearby couch and threw it at the stack of books he had sitting on the end table. 'Curse that damn, insufferable, thick-headed potions master!' She screamed before she collapsed on the couch and threw her arm over her eyes while she waited for him to come back and have another battle of wills. 'I should have just stayed in the Forbidden Forest. Bloody Hell, anything has to be better than this.' She thought as she curled up into a ball on the couch.

'This is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into, Hermione. Snape knows what you are now. If he didn’t have a reason to be disgusted with you before, he does now.' She contemplated as she stared at the roaring fire, the flames licking at the blackened logs. 'He has no right to tell me what I can and cannot do. I am nearly 17 years old, I’m practically an adult in this world. I am doing what is best for me.' She reasoned as she started to fall asleep on the couch.

'He has no right to judge me. I'm doing this for my friends and family.' She reflected as her eyes closed and she drifted into a fitful sleep.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promised you guys another chapter this weekend and here it is! Once again I thank you guys for your kudos and your compliments/critiques. Also, I got the news that I actually start on the 18th of December at my new job, so I'll have 2 extra days to write! Yay!!!! I'm happy about that, but my wallet isn't so happy. :( But anyway! My sister is currently editing Chapter 7 for me while I'm up to writing Chapter 15. Needless to say, I keep my sister busy even with her fulltime job, my nephew, her hubby and all the other stuff she's got going on. So please drop a kudos for her too! She's amazing and I clearly don't tell her that enough lol. 
> 
> Anyway, with further ado, the next chapter in TDLM  
XOXO,  
Laura

Chapter Five

He wandered aimlessly along the outer border of the grounds. Whenever something bothered him, he took solace in the moonlight and cool night air. He seemed to thrive in darkness.

Hermione Granger was a mistress to one of the darkest wizards the Wizarding world had seen in nearly 70 years. He just couldn’t wrap his mind around that disturbing thought, and she was willingly going to him. Granted it was to spy on the Dark Lord for the Order, but still.

He groaned quietly as a headache began to form behind his eyes. He was talking himself in circles. She wasn’t going to take his advice or listen to him. Really the only way to keep her safe from harm was to protect her himself. ‘Great,’ he thought ‘yet another thing to add to my ever-growing list of things I don’t need to put myself in danger for.’ And yet, he couldn’t deny that she was partially his responsibility. She was, after all, his student.

He walked the length of the Forbidden Forest, down to the Quidditch Pitch and back and yet his mind never quieted. He knew all the reasons why Miss Granger couldn’t handle this mission, yet it never crossed his brilliantly logical mind that maybe just maybe, she might be the key to Voldemort’s destruction.

Eventually his feet led him to his Potions classroom, where after consulting the clock, he began to brew potions to be given to the Granger girl for her use. It would keep her from having to brew her own and stealing ingredients from his private stores. It was only after the clock in the clock tower chimed midnight, that he stoppered the last healing potion and placed it in a wooden box that he tucked under his arm as he made his way to his private rooms.

He hoped that Miss Granger had gone back to bed as he undid the wards that surrounded his private rooms and climbed the stairs that led to the main living space, only to find Miss Granger asleep on the couch in front of the dying flames in the hearth. He took out his wand and casually flicked it towards the wood stack next to the hearth and arranged them neatly in a pile in the embers. He then went over and coaxed the flames back to life by hand. He rubbed his hands together to warm them while the fire grew. The dungeons were always freezing, and he was surprised that she wasn’t shivering on the couch.

Severus took the heavy blanket off the back of the couch and laid it over Miss Granger to ward off the chill while the room returned to a comfortable temperature. He tucked the blanket around her and caught himself staring. She seemed so young, and yet he knew that she had very valid reasons for doing what she was doing. His hesitation lay in that she was only 16. She should be worried about passing her O.W.L’s, not seducing a dangerous man to end a war. He smothered a groan as he ran his hands over his face.

'It would seem, Miss Granger, that you got your wish and you will be allowed to do your part to help end this war, but you will do it on my terms.' He commanded softly.

She whimpered in her sleep and he could only imagine the horrors that plagued her dreams while she slept. He made a mental note to brew her a dreamless sleep draught; Merlin knew she would need it. She would witness many things before this war was over and it was difficult to know what she had already seen thus far.

He rubbed the back of his neck, stretched his arms over his head and then turned to go to his room. He stripped down to his boxers and slid into his bed, willing sleep to come, hoping for once that it would be dreamless and restorative.

He had just begun to drift off when a piercing scream sounded from outside his door. He grabbed his wand and ran into the other room to find Miss Granger thrashing and screaming wildly on the couch. He was hesitant to touch her because she was his student, but at the same time, he knew that she needed some comfort.

He picked her up and cradled her against his naked chest and settled back down on the couch. She quieted down and pressed her face against him. He could feel hot tears rolling down her cheeks, but she never once woke up.

He held her, knowing that she took comfort in his presence. Even if it was subconscious. He settled in and made sure she was comfortable. He didn’t mean to fall asleep, but he couldn’t help the heaviness in his eyelids.

<<<<The Next Morning>>>>

A scream interrupted the semi-blissful, nondream of Severus Snape the next morning. ‘Miss Granger, I will thank you to stop screaming in my ear.’ He grumbled as he stretched and stood. Hermione Granger stood on the other side of the coffee table and did her best to avert her eyes. He looked down to see that not only was he still clad in only his boxers, but he was sporting a rather aggressive case of morning wood.

It was a little perplexing since he had not had a morning hard on in many years. ‘I would assume that you are familiar with male physiology, are you not Miss Granger?’ He said as he grabbed the blanket that had fallen to the ground and wrapped it around his waist.

Her cheeks flushed a pretty pink and she nodded. ‘Yes, Professor.’ She said quietly. ‘Then I assume you know that what happens to a male body in the morning is completely natural and has nothing to do with the fact that you slept on my chest for most of the night.’ He commented clinically even though he was still questioning the whole situation.

‘Yes, professor.’ She said, her gaze still averted. He left the room and went to his bedroom to put on pants and don a shirt, all the while trying to think of anything that would rid him of his…problem. He also grabbed an extra shirt and sweatpants for her to change into before they had their talk.

He carried the clothes with him to the main living space where he handed them to her. ‘There is a bathroom just off the bedroom you woke up in yesterday if you wish to freshen up, and these are clean. After that, we will have breakfast and a discussion.’ He stated as she took the clothes.

‘But.’ She started. ‘No, we need to discuss how this mission is going to proceed from here on out. I need to know everything and formulate a plan on how to keep you from further harm, Miss Granger. You are my student and it is my job to protect you.’ He said before pointing to the room behind her.

She looked at him one last time before marching to the room he was pointing to. He scrubbed a hand over his face as she closed the door and locked it behind her. Hermione Granger was stubborn, he’d give her that. She was also extremely bright. She would see things his way, once she understood that he was there to help her not hinder her.

He sighed before ringing for a house elf to bring him what he would need to make his breakfast. He hadn’t had time to go down to the kitchens to get his weekly supplies. To be honest he preferred to make all his meals himself, something about cooking relaxed him. Probably because it was very close to potion making.

The elf had come and gone by the time Miss Granger appeared in the doorway to the bathroom, her hair in a towel on her head, his shirt and sweatpants shrunken to fit her body. He’d put the kettle on before plating the eggs, bacon, and toast to take to the table.

Hermione took a seat and took a small helping and a piece of toast and started to push her eggs around her plate. ‘Miss Granger, I can promise you, I have not poisoned your breakfast. Nor has it been laced with veritaserum. You are free to eat as much as you wish. But know that I will be asking questions and expecting answers.’ Snape remarked as he loaded his plate and spread marmalade on his toast.

Hermione piled the eggs on her toast and took a bite. She closed her eyes and chewed slowly. Snape had a feeling that she hadn’t been eating properly in some months. He watched her face and noted the hollows of her cheeks, the dark circles under her eyes.

‘You are not taking care of yourself, Miss Granger.’ He observed quietly. ‘Beg pardon?’ She said around another mouthful of toast. ‘You are not taking care of yourself. Your cheeks have begun to hollow, you have dark circles under your eyes, your hair is dull, and you are pale.’ He said listing off everything that had changed about her in the past few months.

She sputtered for a moment. ‘Excuse me?’ she stuttered. ‘Miss Granger, I’m sure you are bright enough to know that all of the examples I have listed are signs that you are not taking care of yourself. How do you plan to complete your mission if you faint every 4 months and I or my godson has to come to your rescue? Let me be perfectly clear. If I am going to allow you to continue this mission, then you, like my godson, will need to maintain a certain level of health. Not to mention, you will need to have potions brewed. Have you even thought about the consequences of sleeping with the Dark Lord?’ He queried as he finished his plate and stood.

He picked up the whistling tea kettle as she exploded, ‘Allow? Allow. Are you kidding me? This mission will continue with or without you Professor. I have successfully saved multiple families from execution. I also managed to undermine multiple attacks elsewhere in the country without suspicion. I had one fainting spell and you try to swoop in like a prince on a white horse! No. I will go to Professor Dumbledore before I allow you to take over my life.’ Hermione fumed as she stood swiftly, her chair tumbling backwards with her movements.

‘I’m sure Professor Dumbledore would agree with me, Miss Granger. The Dark Lord will chew you and spit you out. I have seen it before. I have seen it happen to many young women who thought themselves invincible. Bellatrix Lestrange has only survived this long because she, at one point, was serving time in Azkaban. She is used to the torture, the not eating regularly, the not sleeping.’ He replied as he calmly poured two cups of tea.

‘I can handle myself.’ Hermione stated stubbornly. ‘Miss Granger, nothing will be accomplished if you are stubborn. I am attempting to keep you alive and in reasonably good health as well as keeping you from falling pregnant or catching a sexually transmitted disease.’ He said simply as he placed one spoon of sugar in his tea and mixed before taking a sip.

‘My name is Hermione. If you have seen me naked, are planning to take over my life, and trying to give me ‘The Talk’, you can at least call me by my name.’ She quipped as she prepared her tea. She was still being stubborn but at least she was beginning to see things his way, or so he thought.

‘So be it, you may call me Severus, but only out of the presence of other students and staff. I don’t need a rumor of me showing you favoritism over my own house to spring up.’ He stated as he finished his tea.

She nodded and took a sip of her tea. Severus eyed her wearily but said nothing as he collected the dishes. ‘I will inform Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall that you are still feeling unwell today and that you are resting comfortably in your rooms. You have the options of remaining here or heading to your own rooms, I do not care which. However, you will be in my classroom by 6 o’clock sharp. You will do one hour of potions work, to make up for the lesson you will be missing today and from there will be your detention. Just because you have been revealed as a member of the Order, it does not give you leave of your detentions, Miss Granger.’ He stated as he put the dishes in the hot soapy water and left them to soak.

‘Will there be anything else, Severus?’ She asked, almost mockingly. ‘Bring your text on healing potions. You’ll be brewing your own store of potions to keep in your rooms.’ He replied not looking at her.

He didn’t look up as she went to the spare room and slammed the door behind her. ‘I assume that means that she is staying.’ He muttered as the dishes magically cleaned and then stacked themselves in the cupboard.

He went to his own rooms, took a quick shower and changed into his teaching robes. He left his bedroom and didn’t spare a glance at the spare room as he left for his first lesson of the morning.

He didn’t notice a riot of brown curls peeking through the crack in the doorway. 


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys and Gals! 
> 
> So! I have a couple of notes here and I need to address some things just because I want to be transparent with y'all. So I know I mentioned that I was starting a new job on the 18th. Well, that didn't happen. They canceled the training class and there were also some policies in place that prevented me from doing so. As y'all can imagine, I was upset and I kinda allowed myself to fall into a spiraling depression. I promise that I'm doing better and I got the help that I needed. So anyway, yesterday (12/21) I got a call that the policies had changed (I believe in part thanks to me because I wasn't going to allow them to tell me no. Especially since once I hit 90 days my pay increases by $2. I fought against their policies and I won! Believe me, that's a big thing for me, ESPECIALLY because I'm usually nonconfrontational.) So long story short. I start working again on the 30th! I hope lol.
> 
> So now only the best news, because I haven't posted because I haven't felt like writing or posting, AS MY GIFT TO YOU GUYS, I will be posting 2 chapters a day, from now until Christmas Day Eve. My sister has edited up to chapter 12 for me, and I still plan for this story to be at least 45 chapters with an additional epilogue. So please, drop a kudos and a comment in the comment section below, even if it just says Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, or encouraging words for me as I start my new job. I'm begging now guys, I work so hard on this story. It's my baby. I need to know I'm doing something right, lol. 
> 
> Anyway, to all of you, I wish you a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Joyous Kwanza or Merry Yule! Whatever you celebrate, celebrate it well! and May 2020 bring you everything you wish for and more! 
> 
> XOXO,  
Laura

Chapter Six

Hermione quietly closed the door to Snape’s spare bedroom and shook her head. She hadn’t planned to watch him leave for lessons, but she had done it anyway. The man infuriated the absolute hell out of her. As much as it pained her to admit it, she needed more than Draco for help. It would be nice to have someone with more than a year’s experience guiding her as she navigated the unfamiliar terrain of the Dark Lord’s forces.

Hermione transfigured her ruined dress into a sweater dress and the heels into a pair of ballet flats. She used a spell to untangle her curls and slipped on her shoes. On silent feet, she left the Potion Master’s rooms and headed for her own near Gryffindor tower. Nearly every hallway was empty, except for one where she had to duck into a deserted bathroom to avoid Mrs. Norris. She finally managed to make it back to the Prefect’s Dorm without being spotted and sighed with relief as the door closed behind her.

She went to her room, undid the wards on the floorboards where her potions were kept and pulled out a vial of dreamless sleep draught. She replaced the loose floorboard and reactivated the wards before sitting on her bed, taking in the iridescent color of the potion. She needed a few more hours of sleep and given that Snape had told her professors that she wasn’t feeling well, she could do with an extra-long nap. She uncorked the potion, took a small swig before stoppering it again and placed it on the bedside table.

Hermione laid back against the pillows and closed her eyes. She felt a warmth spread from her stomach outwards, like slipping into a warm bath as she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

<<<<several hours later>>>>

Hermione woke to the soft patter of rain against her window and looked at the clock on her bedside table. She’d slept through all her classes and the midday meal. Her stomach grumbled at the thought of missing lunch.

She sat up, swung her legs over the edge of her bed and stretched her arms overhead. She hadn’t slept that well since 4th year when Cedric had been murdered and Voldemort had made his comeback. She contemplated that thought. _Why had she slept so well?_ _What had changed?_ She slipped her feet into her slippers and padded out of her room to the kitchenette that all prefects had in their own dorms. She picked up an apple and took a bite.

She looked at the table that stood between the sofa and the fireplace and in a blink of an eye, books and papers appeared neatly stacked with a sealed envelope of scarlet laid on top.

Hermione put her apple on a plate and went to the table and picked up the envelope and tore it open.

_Miss Granger, _

_The staff and I were upset to hear that you weren’t feeling well. Enclosed is your schoolwork for the next two days and the materials you will need to complete it. If you have any questions, please feel free to floo me. _

_Feel Better, _

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_P.S. Take your time coming back to classes, but do not allow your friends to suspect something, other than being ill, is wrong._

Hermione sighed before pitching the letter into the flames of the fireplace. It would not do for Harry, Ron or Ginny to find the letter. Thankfully, she was far enough ahead in her studies that she could afford to take up to a week off from her classes, but then she would raise the suspicions of her friends, more so than they already were.

Hermione looked up as a knock sounded outside her dormitory. She grabbed her wand and kept it at the ready as she allowed the doorway to appear on the other side of the wall. ‘Come in!’ She called as she kept her wand low against her side. It was ludicrous for her to be afraid of being attacked at Hogwarts, but there were too many children of Death Eaters who wouldn’t mind seeing her fall from her ‘lofty perch’. She stuck her wand up her sleeve when a shock of long red hair came through the door.

‘Are you feeling well enough for visitors? McGonagall told us you weren’t feeling well today.’ Ginny explained as she came in carrying a covered bowl. Hermione faked a cough and nodded. ‘It’s just a little head cold. I’m feeling better.’ She replied as she took the still-warm bowl from Ginny.

‘It’s mum’s chicken soup, I swear it’ll have you back and running like normal in no time.’ She said as Hermione placed it on the counter next to her half-eaten apple. ‘Thanks, Ginny, I really appreciate it.’ Hermione said with a smile before gesturing to the sofa. ‘Can I get you anything to drink? How were your classes today?’ Hermione asked as she turned to the tall cupboard that had a cooling spell on it to keep drinks and some food.

‘Tea, and it was normal. Although Snape was stroppy today. Not sure what that was about. Didn’t stop him from assigning 12 inches worth of parchment on Mugwort and St. John’s Wort and their medicinal properties.’ She grumbled as she threw her bag on the chair next to the fireplace and took a seat.

Hermione paused for a moment. _He had been perfectly fine when he left that morning for classes, maybe a little annoyed but not stroppy._ She shook her head before filling her kettle and then bringing it over to heat on the fire.

‘I have detention with him tonight. I wonder if he’ll be vindictive?’ Hermione confided as she took two cups out of the cupboard and placed them on a tray along with sugar and cream.

‘You have detention with Snape?’ Ginny asked as she watched Hermione bring the tray over to the couch. ‘I got caught out after curfew on a night I wasn’t patrolling. I fell asleep in the library studying the other night.’ Hermione said, the lie falling easily from her lips. ‘We really need to have a system in place to keep from falling asleep in the library. You’ve been doing that a lot lately.’ Ginny stated as the kettle started to whistle. Hermione took it from the flames, added the tea leaves and allowed it to steep before pouring a cup for herself and Ginny.

‘I’m just worried about my NEWTs, I just want to do really well on them.’ Hermione said as she took a sip of her tea. ‘Hermione, I get the feeling that there’s something else going on. You have dark circles under your eyes, you’re barely eating, you’ve lost weight. Talk to me.’ Ginny pressed, not touching her tea.

Hermione looked at Ginny and sighed. ‘I’m just worried. Voldemort’s gaining momentum and strength. I worry about my parents, it’s only a matter of time before Death Eaters find them and torture them for information. I worry about all of us.’ Hermione confided quietly, not exactly lying to her best friend. She was truly worried.

‘Oh ‘Mione,’ Ginny said before wrapping her arms around the older girl and holding her. ‘Have you spoken with Dumbledore? I’m sure the Order would be able to do something to protect them for you’

‘I have. There are plans in place. I just worry, you know me.’ Hermione explained, forcing a smile. The lies fell almost easily from her lips. She looked at the fiery redhead and wished things were different. Draco would be enacting his plan to seduce her from Harry and keep her under his thumb soon. If only Ginny was more proficient at Occlumency. She would have someone other than Draco to rely on.

‘I know Hermione, but the Order will keep them safe while we’re in school and I know Harry is hatching some half-baked plan to stop the war once and for all, but we aren’t supposed to talk about it outside of the Room of Requirement. Listening walls and all that.’ She confided in a hushed tone.

Hermione shook her head. Harry and Ron were always coming up with half-baked ideas that she would have to finish planning so they would not end up dead or worse, expelled. ‘I’m sure Dumbledore is helping him.’ She said.

‘Are you sure you are okay, Hermione? I’m here if you need to talk. You know I’ll always listen.’ Ginny reminded her. ‘I know that Ginny. You’ll be the first person I seek out if I need to talk things out. I’m fine, just a little overworked. It was nice to have today off, even though I still must make up the work. I’ll have it done in no time, I’m sure.’ Hermione said with an almost genuine smile.

Ginny was a rare friend indeed, her and Luna both. If anything was wrong and within their power to fix, they’d have it done in a blink of an eye, no questions asked. ‘Why don’t you come down to supper? The boys haven’t seen you in days and you missed classes today. You can visit and then I’ll walk you to your detention with Snape.’ Ginny suggested.

Hermione mulled it over in her head. She still needed to keep up appearances if she were to truly keep her cover as a ‘spy’, and she hadn’t seen the boys in days. Rumors were flying that Lavender Brown was sniffing around Ron again, not that Hermione really cared at the moment. She loved Ron with all her heart, but right now it was too dangerous for them to be together. He would be even more of a target if she chose to pursue anything with him.

Hermione internally sighed as she agreed to go down to supper in the Great Hall. She switched into a pair of trousers and a fitted, tunic length t-shirt that was long enough to cover her all the way to her bum before stepping into her shoes and following Ginny out the door.

She closed and activated the wards behind her as she left her dorm and had to jog to keep up with Ginny who was halfway down the first set of stairs.

<<<<About an hour later>>>>

Hermione listened to Ginny prattle on about her classes as they descended into the dungeons where the Potions classroom was. ‘Ginny, you really didn’t have to walk me all the way down here. I know the way.’ She joked as they reached the Potions classroom.

‘It’s no trouble. I need to stretch my legs before I go dive into that essay Snape set.’ She said as Hermione reached up to knock on the door. Snape opened the door a moment later and glanced between the girls. ‘Miss Weasley, I don’t believe I assigned you detention for this evening. However, if you would like to scrape the gum from under the tables and seats, far be it from me to stop you.’ He drawled.

‘No Professor, I was just escorting Hermione down here. I’ll go get a jump start on that essay now. Bye ‘Mione!’ Ginny said before scurrying off. Hermione smiled at Snape as he smirked after the girl.

‘I trust that I can leave you alone to brew your own batch of dreamless sleep potions?’ He asked as he stood back to allow her to enter the room. She nodded as she went to where he had set up a cauldron near his desk. It looked like he was already halfway through grading the essays from the first couple weeks they’d been at school.

‘After you have brewed a sufficient batch, then I would like you to work on an anti-venin potion. You can never have too many, especially when that snake of his is around.’ He stated before taking a seat behind the desk.

‘Anything else, Prof- Severus?’ She inquired as she made sure she had all the ingredients she would need to brew her potions. ‘No, Mis- I mean Hermione. However, if you feel up to the task you may brew them both at the same time. If there’s time leftover, feel free to brew any other potions you might need to restock your stores.’ He replied as he settled in to continue grading.

She felt weird addressing him by his first name and weirder still that he had seen her naked. Not that she’d had any say in the matter. She got to work on her potions and while she waited for the next step, she put empty vials in the box that would hold them so she could just fill and stopper them straight from the box.

Severus stood while she was adding lavender to the dreamless sleep potion and inspected it. ‘Very good, Mis- Hermione. Better than what you’ve achieved in my class.’ He praised with a smirk.

‘You’re only saying that because we are virtually alone in this classroom and you can get away with complimenting a Gryffindor and not be accused of favoritism.’ She joked as she stirred the potion twice counterclockwise and three times clockwise.

He scowled at her before checking her anti-venin potion. ‘Another 2 minutes and you can take this one off the flame. Let it cool for about 20 minutes before bottling.’ He said almost in praise.

Hermione didn’t look up, but she did smile to herself. Very rarely did the Potions Master give anyone outside of Slytherin any sort of praise. Granted she was currently in detention, there was no one around, but she would take what she could get. She took both of her potions off the flames and let them begin to cool.

About 30 minutes later she put the last stopper and cast a spell to seal the stoppers for her to transport them to her rooms. She nearly dropped the box of potions as pain flared at the base of her spine. She set the box down and took a deep breath through her nose.

‘You’ve been summoned as well?’ Snape asked. She nodded. ‘Dammit.’ She cursed as she grabbed her wand from the edge of the table and transfigured her t-shirt into a floor-length deep purple gown with a high slit that exposed her left leg nearly to her hip, a plunging neckline and exposed back. She shimmed out of her trousers and transfigured them into a thick black cloak which she threw over her shoulders. Her shoes were next transfigured into a pair of black pumps and a silencing charm was placed on them. Amid the transfiguration, her hair curled up into an elegant updo. Her locket from her mum lay against her breastbone.

‘What about Draco?’ She asked once she had checked that not one hair was out of place. She didn’t bother with much makeup, more often than not she either cried it off or it came off with sweat.

‘I’m sure he has been summoned. After what happened last time, you had better not keep the Dark Lord waiting. He will meet us at the apparation point if he has. Come, follow me.’ Snape said extending his arm towards her. She paused for a moment before throwing the hood of her cloak over her head and taking his arm.

He flicked an arm at the classroom door, locking it from the inside before leading Hermione to the door that led to his private rooms. He led her to a portrait that he pulled forward to reveal a secret tunnel that led to the outside. She gasped as the bricks fell away to allow them to pass through and then rebuilt themselves once they had.

They hurried towards the Forbidden Forest and caught sight of a flash of white hair. ‘About bloody time. Come on, we gotta go Mia.’ Draco chided taking her hand and pulling her close. ’Mia?’ Snape queried as Hermione turned in Draco’s arms.

‘Nickname. He knows I don’t like it very much, but I like it better than ‘Mione, most days.’ She replied as Draco rolled his eyes behind her back. ‘Hang on.’ He said before disappearing with a pop.

Snape shook his head before disappearing himself. Who knew what hornet’s nest they were walking into given that the Dark Lord had summoned all of them? 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Gang! 
> 
> So like I promised, I'm posting the second chapter of today! Both chapters will be posted by 11:59 pm EST every day from now until Christmas Day Eve. I want to thank my sister, Lisa, for being an amazing editor and getting me edited up through Chapter 12! (She's editing Chapter 13 at the time of this posting while I'm currently writing Chapter 18! You guys are amazing! and Thank you so much for taking the time to read! 
> 
> XOXO,   
Laura

Chapter Seven

Hermione hiked her skirts as soon as the world stopped spinning and scurried for the front doors. She would not be punished for not being prompt again. A Death Eater opened the door as soon as she reached it. She threw her cloak at him, smoothed the plum-colored dress and glided down the hallway to the parlor with an air of serenity that she did not feel. ‘Hermione Granger, my lord,’ A Death Eater intoned as she entered the room. 

Hermione curtsied deeply and waited for the Dark Lord to allow her to rise. ‘So very prompt. I see you have learned your lesson, Mudblood.’ He praised as he came to stand before her. He placed a hand beneath her chin and lifted her gently out of her curtsy.

‘I believe it’s time I display my newest toy to my followers, don’t you, pet?’ He purred as he placed a hand on her lower back and pulled her close to him. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She returned it in what she hoped was an eager fashion.

‘Yes, I do believe it’s time to show you off.’ He stated, taking her eagerness as assent. He led her over to his large throne and conjured a pillow for her to sit on at his left side. Behind the barriers she had constructed, she grimaced. It was, unquestionably, a submissive position. She gracefully knelt before sitting on the conjured pillow, arranged her skirts around her and waited, her hands clasped together in her lap. Voldemort smirked as he looked her over. She felt that all she needed was a chain around her neck to complete the look. ‘For a mudblood, you do paint a pretty picture, my dear.’ He purred as he ran the backs of his ice-cold fingers over her cheek. It took everything in her power to keep her head from jerking back. 

She watched as men and women alike entered the room dressed in long black cloaks with those horrid masks hiding their faces. The same masks that haunted her dreams every night since the Quidditch World Cup almost 3 years ago and would more than likely haunt her until the day she died.

'My dear friends, Welcome!' The Dark Lord greeted as he swept around the room looking at each death eater in the face. The doors to the parlor opened and admitted one more cloaked, masked man. She immediately registered who it was, although why he had come in late, she did not know. 

'Severus. Thank you for joining us.' The Dark Lord said as Snape bowed his head, his face hidden behind the mask. 'My Lord.' He answered respectfully. Was it her imagination or did his voice take on a deeper tone behind the mask? She looked around the room and took a headcount. There were approximately 20 hooded and masked men and women. Hermione slid a brief glance to her right and saw that Bellatrix stood to the right side of the throne. Her hair wasn’t in its usual riot of curls. It was soft and gently curled about her shoulders. Hermione admired the deep red of her gown before turning her attention back to the center of the room.

The Dark Lord made a grand sweeping motion and all the masks disappeared. Hermione quickly noted Lucius Malfoy, of course, Vincent Crabbe Sr., Greg Goyle Sr, Theo Nott Sr., Walden McNair, Mulciber and Fenir Greyback among the ranks. She forced herself to still as Greyback’s gaze locked on her and a slow, creepy smile found its way to his face. She mentally retched behind the barriers in her mind. Hermione watched them all curiously. This would be her first Death Eater meeting as a mistress. She clenched her fist hidden within the folds of her skirts.

'My friends, I would like to introduce you to the newest addition to our little family,' the Dark Lord announced as he extended his hand towards Hermione. She rose as elegantly as she could manage and floated towards him, placing her small hand into his much larger one. She would be lying if she said that she didn’t want to be as far away from this place as humanly possible. ‘I'm sure you are all familiar with Miss Hermione Granger, best friend of the “Chosen One,” the current pride of Gryffindor House.’ The Dark Lord sneered as he twirled her in a small circle. He then pulled her into the folds of his robes and gently cupped her cheek. She lifted her gaze as he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. She moaned low in her throat as he shoved his tongue past her lips. The Dark Lord broke the kiss abruptly, leaving her dazed and breathing heavily before turning to his followers. 'The mudblood has earned her right to be amongst us by giving me useful information on Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix, information that has been backed up by both Severus and Draco,' He confided quietly.

She smiled behind her mental barrier. All the information had been useful at one point or another but not now.

'Lucius, I expected better from you when I sent you to retrieve the Prophecy. Mulciber, you were discharged from the Ministry as well. This is not how I saw my death eaters when I first started this war.' He hissed as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal the ugly mark on his forearm.

She prepared herself for the blinding pain that would sear through her body from the base of her spine. He was not pleased, at least not with his most loyal followers. As well he should be, they hadn’t been as effective against the Order and remaining Aurors as the Dark Lord had hoped. 

'I am displeased, my loyal Death Eaters. You had better bring me something I can use against Potter and soon.' He hissed as she watched him press his finger to his mark. She bit back a gasp as she attempted to stay upright. She decided a curtsy would help to keep her from falling over completely. She knew they all were feeling the effects. Some were just better at hiding it than others. She bowed her head and persevered. It would be over, eventually, or she would pass out from the pain.

‘You are all faithful to me, but I find your lack of progress in furthering our cause…. disgraceful. An 11-year-old has a better chance against the Aurors than you lot. I demand results! I need Harry Potter dead. I need Albus Dumbledore dead. I want a clear path to leading the Wizarding World without opposition. What is one thing I have always said? Anyone?’ He queried as he turned in a slow circle, taking in his crippled Death Eaters and mistresses.

‘The Wizarding Race must be pure.’ A voice answered from the back.

‘Yes! Yes! That’s exactly right! Mudbloods, Squibs, Muggles, they dilute our race with tainted blood! How many of you are half-blooded or less?’ He snarled. He knew without anyone raising their hands or voicing their parentage. He went to Hermione and gripped her chin hard, raising it until she stood at her full height. ‘My own mistress is a Mudblood! She is highly intelligent despite this. She would be a rare prize were she Pureblooded!’ He said before capturing her mouth in a dizzying kiss.

Hermione pressed herself against Voldemort and melted into the kiss, while gagging behind her mental barriers. She felt ice-cold fingers reach through the slit of her dress to grip her leg and lift it around his hip. She shivered in revulsion behind her mental barriers. ‘She does paint a beautiful picture doesn’t she, lads?’ Voldemort asked as he placed butterfly kisses along her neck and ear. Hermione moaned softly. As suddenly as he began his displays of affections, he pushed Hermione away from his body. She stumbled backward barely managing to catch herself before she fell on her arse. She clasped her hands in front of her and bowed her head almost immediately.

‘Well done, a perfect submissive witch. One that any of my followers would be proud to have. One day, witch. But you are still mine until that day. Maybe even after.’ He murmured quietly so only she could hear. Hermione trembled slightly at the thought of the likes of McNair or Goyle being her husband. ‘I serve you, my lord.’ She responded quietly.

‘Out of my sight. All of you. Give me better intelligence,’ He commanded as he turned away from her with a smirk. 'This means you as well, Mudblood.' He snarled at Hermione before taking Bellatrix by the arm and disappearing through the door behind the abnormally large chair in the middle of the room. She knew what happened behind those doors and felt only the slightest bit of sympathy for the curly hair witch. Because she knew that when the Dark Lord was infuriated, he was more than a little rough with his mistresses. Though to be honest, Bellatrix probably enjoyed it up to a point.

Hermione turned to see Draco waiting for her near the main doors. Hermione summoned her cloak and threw it over her shoulders as she crossed the room as quickly as her heels would allow. She had barely grasped his hand before she felt the tug of apparation as Draco in one smooth motion wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close and they disappeared with a soft 'pop’.

Hermione stumbled as they landed at the edge of the forest. Snape was leaning against a tree waiting for them. ‘Those dunderheads will get us all killed.’ He groused once she had regained her balance.

‘Well, they aren’t the brightest. It also doesn’t help that they do not realize they have several leaks.’ Hermione replied as she straightened her cloak and threw her hood over her head.

‘Let’s hope the Dark Lord doesn’t decide to try to plug those leaks.’ Draco added quietly.

‘We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, Draco.’ Severus said as he offered Hermione his arm. She looked at him with questions in her eyes but took the proffered arm without comment.

‘We need to get you both back to the castle. It’s after curfew so I’ll make the report to Dumbledore for all of us. Hermione, I believe you have schoolwork to finish.’ Severus reminded as they hurried towards the castle, the grounds blissfully dark as the moon hid behind the clouds.

‘Hermione?’ Draco echoed incredulously from behind the pair.

‘Professor Snape has seen me naked, has pledged to keep my life safe at great risk to his own, and hasn’t been as much of an arse as he could be. He calls me by my given name when we aren’t around other students.’ Hermione stated calmly as the bricks fell away to allow them access to the hallway that would lead to Severus’ private rooms. 

‘And I allow Hermione to call me Severus in private, just as I allow you to, boy. Although I require you to call me Uncle Severus for obvious reasons.’ Snape drawled.

‘Yes, Uncle.’ Draco replied.

‘Have you thought of any ideas for the mission you were given Draco?’ Hermione asked to change the subject.

‘Actually, I have. It’s not going to be easy. The Weasleys don’t particularly like me or my family, but I’m sure I can win Ginny over.’ He answered quietly with self-assuredness.

‘Pride goeth, Draco.’ She chided gently as she started towards the door leading to the classroom. She waved a hand and wordlessly and wandlessly cast another silencing charm. ‘I need to work on at least McGonagall’s essay tonight before I sleep. Thank the gods, the meeting tonight didn’t run over long.’ She said.

‘Try not to get caught on the way back to your dorm, Hermione. I won’t be able to get you out of detention with another professor and I doubt they will understand if you have to leave suddenly.’ Severus snarked.

Hermione turned to see him coaxing the fire to life in the hearth. ‘Who is patrolling tonight?’ She asked.

‘I believe it is McGonagall and Filch. McGonagall will likely interrogate you on your dress and the meeting. Filch will just punish you without explanation or excuses. Chang, Weasley, Hamilton, and Parkinson should be patrolling as well. Be careful Mia.’ Draco said as he went to the sideboard near the fireplace. He lifted a decanter with an amber-colored liquid inside. He poured two glasses and passed one to Severus before taking a seat in front of the now roaring fire with his own.

‘I will. Good night.’ She said before turning to leave.

Hermione silently climbed the stairs leading up to the main hall. She paused and surveyed the hallway in both directions from the shadows. She was thankful for the black cloak with the deep hood. It would help her in hiding in the shadows. She continued her journey and only had to duck into an alcove twice. Once to avoid Mrs. Norris and the second time to avoid Ron. It’s not that it would have been horrible to be caught by him, but she wanted to avoid an interrogation if possible.

She reached her dormitory without incident and closed and locked the door behind her. She pulled her wand from the inner pocket of her cloak and lit the fireplace and two of the candles in the room, bathing it in a soft glow. Her homework still sat on the coffee table. She sighed quietly.

A pop sounded in the room and two wooden boxes appeared next to her homework, a roll of parchment on top of them.

It read:

_Forget something? _

_Snape_

She tossed the parchment into the flames, picked up the wooden boxes and went to her room, muttering disparagingly under her breath. After securing them under the loose floorboard, she changed into her pajamas and went back into the living area. She was going to work on her essay for Transfiguration, she really was. But as soon as she sat down on the sofa, she felt her eyelids grow heavy. She leaned back against the throw pillows and fell asleep almost instantly, homework completely forgotten.

She would have tomorrow to complete it after all. 


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys and Gals,
> 
> So we now have a DRACO chapter! Time to get inside the head of the ferret from Slytherin! I have a couple of chapters featuring Draco, mainly because he's such an important character to the story. He really is, he's been keeping Hermione alive for months and vice versa. I truly hope you enjoy! The next couple of chapters will be 'Christmas-y' which is perfect because tomorrow is Christmas Eve!!! YAY!!!! As promised I will be posting 2 chapters by 11:59 pm EST today, tomorrow and Christmas Day. 
> 
> Happy Holidays y'all!   
XOXO,   
Laura

Chapter Eight

Draco watched as the door swung closed behind Hermione. He hadn’t been lying when he told her that he was confident that he would be able to seduce Ginny Weasley away from Potter.

Mostly because he’d been halfway in love with her for since his second year. She had been touched by the Dark Lord, much like he had. She would understand better than anyone what it was like to be used by the Dark Lord like that. It also helped that she was a rare beauty. Her shock of red hair carried different hues of red, rather than being that slightly orange-red that the rest of the family had been cursed with. It looked like living fire whenever she tossed her hair. Draco wasn’t a poet, or a lovesick man, but he longed to run his fingers through those fiery tresses.

He contemplated his glass of brandy and wondered how she would react when he started implementing his plan. Had it not been for the Dark Lord, he would have quietly watched as she and every other ‘undesirable’ girl that he fancied went on with their lives, none the wiser as to his infatuations. His father surely would have cursed him if he had suggested he court a blood traitor.

‘She’s right, you know.’ His godfather said, breaking him out of his meandering thoughts. ‘What is she right about?’ Draco asked as he took a sip of the brandy. It went down smoothly and warmed his belly. ‘Pride goeth, my boy. Don’t underestimate Miss Weasley or she’ll hex you into next week.’ Severus reminded him.

‘I’ve dueled her in dueling club. She’s no pushover. I know her prowess with the bat bogey hex.’ Draco agreed.

‘As long as you understand that she will end you if given the chance.’ Snape stated downing the brandy in his own glass in one swallow. ‘I need to make a report to Dumbledore, feel free to use the spare bedroom.’ He offered as he left.

‘Good luck, Uncle.’ Draco said, knowing that it would be several hours before his godfather returned. Dumbledore would either interrogate him or annoy him. Both were likely to leave his godfather in a right foul mood. Draco finished his glass and went to the spare room where he shed his robes, stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed. He waved his hand and the lights went out. As he stared at the ceiling, he sighed in resignation. Tomorrow would be the beginning of his damnable mission to woo and seduce Ginny Weasley away from the Boy Who Lived.

<<<<The Next Day>>>>

Draco sat in the library after classes had ended for the day. His target sat on the other side of the library reading a book on potions. He already knew the essay she was working on. St John’s wort and mugwort were simple enough to research and she was clever enough. He stood and crossed the library to look at the potion books that lined the bookshelves behind her. He remained there until she stood to grab another book, then reached for the next book she would need to complete her essay.

‘Give it to me Malfoy. I need it to finish my essay.’ She demanded. He smirked. ‘I’m surprised you don’t already have this memorized. You’re pretty good at potions from what I hear.’ Draco stated. He held his breath as he waited for her to realize what he had just said. 

‘I’m not Hermione. Wait, did you just compliment me?’ She asked putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes. ‘What? You can’t take a compliment?’ He smirked again as he handed the book to her without a fight.

‘Why?’ She demanded glaring at him. ‘Can’t a guy pay a girl a compliment?’ He asked with a shrug. ‘Of course, but most guys haven’t been teasing and taunting said girl since they were in 1st year. So, what is the catch, Malfoy?’ She asked.

‘I was just trying to be nice. Maybe even turn over a new leaf.’ He shrugged. ‘A leopard never changes its spots, so I don’t think you’ll ever change Malfoy.’ She declared, bringing the book close to her chest.

‘Sometimes people change, Ginny. They’ll surprise you.’ He stated before turning and leaving the library. He didn’t look back, if he had, he would have seen Ginny standing with her jaw on the floor. Very few people had rendered Ginny Weasley speechless.

He smirked to himself as he descended the stairs to the Slytherin dorms and entered his private room. ‘Step one complete! Maybe I might have a shot.’ He thought as he opened his cupboard, pulled out a pitcher of pumpkin juice and poured himself a glass.

He played over the scene in his head. She’d been shocked when he’d complimented her, and she’d been right to suspect something underhanded. But she was wrong to assume that people never changed. He looked down at his branded arm. By any means necessary, he would prove to her that he was not the same asinine boy she’d met that fateful day just before his 2nd year, and that he wasn’t the Death Eater that everyone suspected he was.

He sat down on the sofa and picked up the transfiguration book and set to work on writing the essay about the spell McGonagall had taught them in class earlier that day.

<<<< The Next Morning>>>>

Draco found himself on the Quidditch pitch just after sunrise, his Nimbus 2001 in hand. He inhaled deeply before mounting his broom and kicking off from the ground. The wind whipped around him as he rose above the ground. He always felt a sense of peace on his broomstick. He pushed his broom forward, zooming over the tops of the trees in the Forbidden Forest. Here nothing could touch him, not even Voldemort, and he was alone with his thoughts. He always wondered what would happen if he just flew away even though he knew the answer. His parents would be tortured and murdered, as would his godfather. Hermione would be in danger as well. Too many people depended on him. He flew the perimeter of the grounds and over the castle. Snow clung to the peaks and valleys of the castle. If it weren’t for the warming charm he had cast on his clothes before leaving the dungeons, he would have been shivering. He looked forward to heading back inside for hot cocoa and cookies that the house-elves always prepared around this time of year. 

Hours had passed when he caught sight of Hermione and Ginny trudging down the path towards Hogsmeade, both bundled up against the biting wind. He wondered briefly what they were up to but decided not to push it. He’d already thrown Ginny off balance by complimenting her. She might get more suspicious at his apparent sudden interest in her activities.

He brought his broom to land just at the edge of the Quidditch pitch and hissed as his left arm registered an extreme burning sensation. ‘Gods dammit.’ He muttered as he marched to the broom shed and stowed his broom before continuing to the edge of the forest. He disapparated just before reaching the edge and reappeared in the foyer of his home. He waved his hand over his clothes, changing them, before knocking on the door to the parlor.

‘Enter.’ A voice hissed. Draco took a deep breath and made sure his mental barriers were firmly in place before entering the room. The first thing he noticed was that his father lay in a heap on the floor at the base of the obnoxious throne that the Dark Lord had conjured upon moving himself into the manor. His mother stood silently by his Aunt Bella’s side, looking anywhere but at her husband or son. ‘You summoned me, my lord?’ Draco asked bowing at the waist.

‘Ah Draco. Always prompt.’ The Dark Lord said almost in praise. Draco cringed behind his mental barriers. He knew exactly how many people had been tortured or worse for making Voldemort wait. He nodded and clasped his hands behind his back.

‘What is one thing that I have been wanting to achieve, Draco?’ Voldemort asked as he circled him. Draco fixed his eyes on a spot on the wall above the fireplace and answered, ‘To not have to deal with Potter?’

‘Close. Care to give another guess, boy?’ He asked, this time standing in front of Draco. ‘To not have any obstacles between you and leading the Wizarding World?’ Draco replied.

‘No, boy! I want Albus Dumbledore dead! And I want you to do it! Don’t you want to bring some honor back to the name Malfoy? Honor that your father lost by not bringing me the prophecy?!’ Voldemort demanded before flinging his hand towards Draco’s father.

Lucius Malfoy’s back arched, and he wordlessly cried out, tears streaming from his eyes as the Cruciatus curse wracked his body. It was no secret that when his father had failed to bring the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, Draco had become the object that Voldemort used to punish him.

‘You have until the beginning of summer term to do away with Dumbledore or your mother’s life is forfeit. Do you understand me, Draco?’ He hissed. Draco’s eyes snapped to Voldemort’s. The man’s evil red eyes almost danced with giddiness. Draco knew it was a trap. He knew he couldn’t kill Dumbledore. The man was too powerful, even with a curse slowly killing him.

‘I understand, my lord.’ He murmured quietly. ‘Good man. Now, I’ll leave you to visit with your family. Oh, have you brought the Weasley girl to heel?’ He asked. ‘Not yet, my lord, I have only just begun.’ Draco said with a small bow.

‘I want her under your thumb by the new year.’ Voldemort stated before turning and leaving the room. Aunt Bella went to Draco and wrapped her arms around him. ‘Well done Draco. This is a great honor!’ She beamed, something like happiness and joy on her face. Draco looked to see his mother cradling his father’s head in her lap.

Draco’s thoughts flew at a million miles an hour. He now had to get Ginny to fall for him and become his thrall in less than 2 months and he would have to kill his headmaster in 7 months. He knew he would never meet those deadlines. He looked at his aunt then his mother. His mother knew what it meant when he’d taken the mark earlier that summer. They both knew that eventually the Dark Lord would put him in an impossible situation, one that would cost him his life.

He stepped away from his aunt and went to his mother and knelt before her. ‘I will succeed. I promise you that now, Mother.’ He told her quietly before pulling her close. Ever since he was born, his mother always had his back, had always believed in him. He had to trust that with her at his back now, he would not fail in his mission. But in doing so, he would become a murderer. He closed his eyes as he breathed in her perfume. No more words needed to be spoken. He stood as two Death Eaters came in to cart his father off to his parents’ bedroom and left the manor, disapparating with a pop before he even reached the front doors. As he appeared in the Forbidden forest again, he sent off his patronus, a silvery ferret, to find Hermione. He would need her brains if he was going to survive this task.

Draco entered his godfather’s private rooms just as the man was finishing his lunchtime meal. Uncle Severus always took his meals in his rooms on the weekends. He saw no need to trek all the way up to the Great Hall if there was no reason to.

His godfather looked up as he entered. ‘He wants me to kill Dumbledore.’ Draco stated without preamble. Severus didn’t even blink. ‘I was wondering who would be assigned the task. Dumbledore had asked me to pass along the fact that he is weakening.’ He confided quietly.

‘But why? Dumbledore is the only thing keeping the Dark Lord from taking over the school!’ Draco said sinking in the chair across from his godfather.

‘Dumbledore was the one who denied the Dark Lord the position of Defense against the Dark Arts. I believe that the Dark Lord sees Dumbledore as a father figure that he will never beat or escape. In killing him, the Dark Lord will prove to himself and everyone else that he is the most powerful wizard in England. That’s part of the reason he hasn’t tried to take the castle. He believed Dumbledore was too strong to take on. Now that the curse has sapped a good amount of his strength, he sees it as his chance.’ Uncle Severus explained.

‘But he could still attack without killing Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore is already weakened.’ Draco argued.

‘It’s possible that he could. And it’s also possible that the Dark Lord still sees Hogwarts as his home. He did, after all, spend the better part of 7 years in this castle. He’d have gone home to the orphanage otherwise. I don’t pretend to know the inner workings of the Dark Lord’s mind. I only aim to stop him and his reign.’ Uncle Severus surmised. 

Draco mulled that over in his head for a few moments before speaking again. ‘He also wants me to seduce Ginny Weasley away from Potter, by the new year.’ Draco muttered sullenly.

‘He’s trying to isolate Potter then. He already thinks that he’s gotten Hermione on his side. If you get Miss Weasley to your side, then the only one left would be the other Weasley, who by all accounts is not even that much of a threat.’ Snape stated.

They both looked up as Hermione entered Snape’s private rooms. ‘You said you’d been summoned?’ She asked as she joined them. ‘He’s moved up the timetable. He wants Ginny seduced and under my thumb by the new year.’ Draco said quietly while looking at his godfather.

‘Anything else?’ She asked. ‘He’s still rather pissed off that father failed to bring him the prophecy.’ Draco replied, omitting the other mission that the Dark Lord had given him. Hermione looked him with a critical eye, almost if she could sense the omission. Which given her status as brightest witch of the age, it wouldn’t surprise him if she didn’t believe him.

‘I shouldn’t even be involved in this plot against Harry and Ginny. They’re still my friends. Ginny would kill me if she knew that I knew and didn’t tell her.’ Hermione stated as she worried her bottom lip.

‘We almost need to tell her the truth. Or at least as close to the truth as we can get without telling her everything.’ Draco mused as he contemplated the fire.

‘Absolutely not. Miss Weasley would throw all our missions into turmoil. No, you need to get her away from Potter without compromising your covers.’ Uncle Severus stated with a tone of finality.

Draco and Hermione shared a look. One way or another, Draco would have to get Ginny away from Harry and he may need Hermione’s help to do it. 


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo! I am getting this post just in time. I got busy doing other things and well....yea, here's chapter 9 y'all 
> 
> XOXO,   
Laura

Chapter Nine

Hermione looked up from her schoolwork as Ginny huffed and sat down across from her almost two weeks later. ‘Something wrong?’ She asked as she flipped another page in her History of Magic text.

‘I haven’t seen Harry for more than a few minutes in the last two weeks. He’s either at Quidditch practice, in classes, sleeping or out galivanting all over England with Dumbledore.’ She huffed. ‘I’m sure it’s important Ginny.’ Hermione said putting down her quill.

‘I know and I know I shouldn’t be complaining, but I would like to see my boyfriend for more than just a peck on the cheek.’ She sighed. Hermione wished she could say the same. She was currently hiding out in the library avoiding Ron. A week ago, he had suggested they pair up. Hermione loved Ron, sure, but it was more of a familial love.

_Besides,_ she mused to herself,_ would he be able to look past the brand and see that I’m still me?_

Ginny put her head on the table. ‘I’m being selfish.’ She moaned. Hermione shook her head. ‘What about Malfoy? Is he still following you around?’ She asked changing the subject. She raised an eyebrow as she waited for Ginny’s response.

‘Not following me around per se. He just seems to appear out of nowhere. I don’t understand it. He paid me a compliment two weeks ago and now he seems to fancy me. I thought I was a blood traitor to him.’ She replied as she picked her head up and propped her chin on her fists.

‘Maybe he’s renouncing his heritage? People change.’ Hermione said, crossing her fingers in her head. ‘Fat chance of that! He comes from a Death Eater household. He’s been indoctrinated since birth, but the attention is nice. At least someone is paying attention to me.’ Ginny grumbled.

‘Hey! Who’s been your shoulder to cry on and a listening ear?’ Hermione asked throwing a balled-up piece of parchment at Ginny. ‘I meant of the male persuasion ‘Mione.’ Ginny giggled.

‘Think of it this way, Gin. The more time Harry spends away, the sooner the war ends.’ Hermione murmured quietly. ‘You’re right.’ Ginny agreed as she pulled her books out of her bag and started on her own schoolwork.

Hermione hummed as she picked up her quill and continued her essay.

<<<<Several Hours Later>>>>

Hermione sighed as she finished her last essay for potions. She stretched her arms over her head and groaned as her back popped. She looked around and noticed that she and Ginny were the only souls in the library. ‘We should probably head up. It’s getting late. We can finish your schoolwork in my dorm.’ Hermione offered. A quick glance at the clock told her that it was nearly time for curfew.

‘Oi! Granger, don’t you know the library is closed?’ A familiar voice drawled. She looked up from packing her bag and saw Draco striding towards them. ‘I’m well aware, Draco. We’re going.’ Hermione said before continuing to pack her bag.

She didn’t notice that Ginny had stopped moving. ‘Well get a move on, both of you. Snape and Filch are patrolling tonight. Don’t give them a reason to add to your detention.’ He said.

‘Hold on a second! Hermione, did you hear what you called Malfoy?’ Ginny said once she recovered herself. ‘I called him Draco. That’s his name isn’t it?’ Hermione stated while mentally holding her breath. Maybe she could persuade Ginny to see things her way while helping Draco with his task.

‘Yes, but when have we ever called him by his first name? He’s always been a prat!’ Ginny said, clearly confused by this turn of events. ‘There’s a long story behind that and one day I promise I will tell you, but you’re going to have to trust me on this Ginny. I can’t explain it here where people can overhear us.’ Hermione said.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. ‘If you come up to my dorm, I promise I will give you the gist at the very least.’ Hermione promised. Snape was going to kill her. She was going to be murdered by her Potions Master before this week was finished, she was sure of it.

She looked at Draco who put his hands up in surrender. ‘You dug this hole, Mia. It’s yours to fill in,’ he stated, ‘and I would get moving quickly, curfew is in 5 minutes and Filch always checks the library first.’

‘Thanks. Come on Ginny, let’s get moving.’ Hermione said as she stuffed the last of her papers in her bag. Ginny still hadn’t moved. ‘Ginny, I swear on the lives of my parents, I will tell you as much as I’m able, but we need to move now, otherwise, we’ll both end up in detention.’ Hermione swore.

Ginny narrowed her eyes then got to work packing up her books and equipment before taking Hermione outstretched hand. ‘I don’t understand why prefects can’t have the same rules all the time. Why do you still get in trouble if you’re out after curfew?’ She asked as they hurried to the 7th floor.

Hermione shrugged. She’d scoured the entire Hogwarts library and had not found the answer to that. Surprisingly, she had been okay with the fact that she didn’t know the answer to that question. They reached the 7th floor and Hermione let them into her dorm without a word.

‘Alright, I’m here. I’m listening. What the bloody hell is going on?’ Ginny asked as she stood near the sofa that she’d thrown her bag on. Hermione set to work preparing tea. ‘It’s hard to know where to begin. I guess it started at the end of term last year. Dumbledore approached me and asked if I would consider joining the Order while I was still in school.’ She began as she took down the cups and tea.

‘But the Order doesn’t induct anyone until they’ve completed school.’ Ginny said. ‘Mine is a special case. I’ve nearly passed my NEWT level courses. I could potentially skip my 7th year. But that’s not the point. Point is, he offered me a place within the Order, and I accepted.’ Hermione stated as she placed the water on the fire to heat.

‘I was inducted over the summer. Before I left home to stay with you and your family, I wiped my parents’ memories of me and sent them to live in Australia. I didn’t want them to be used against me as a way to get to Harry. Dumbledore gave me an assignment. As I’m sure you’ve guessed, Draco is in deep with the Death Eaters. Shortly before the end of the school term last year, he was marked. He went to Dumbledore a week later and turned spy for the Order. Snape is his handler and I help them both. That’s why Draco and I are on a first-name basis.’ Hermione admitted as the kettle began to whistle.

‘Malfoy’s been marked?’ Ginny asked incredulously. ‘After everything, I just told you, that’s the only thing that you focus on? Ginny! This is important!’ Hermione reprimanded. ‘I heard what you said, but Hermione, you yourself just admitted that Malfoy is a Death Eater and Snape is his handler! What if they betray you? What if they betray Dumbledore?’ Ginny asked.

‘Trust me, they won’t. They need me.’ Hermione stated.

‘How do you know that?’ Ginny asked.

‘I can’t tell you. It’s a matter of Order business,’ Hermione said with a grimace, ‘I wish I could, but I’ve been sworn to secrecy.’

Ginny sighed. ‘So, you believe Draco has changed?’

‘I do. We’ve been working together for almost 7 months. You learn a lot about a person, especially when you have to keep them alive at all costs. If Draco dies, so does Narcissa and his father.’ She said quietly.

‘If you trust him, then so do I, but he gets only one chance. After everything he’s put us through, you can’t expect me to give him more than that.’ Ginny stated as she sat down and picked up her teacup.

‘After how he’s treated both of us for the last few years, I don’t blame you. But he’s honestly changed, Gin. Maybe you should try to get to know him.’ Hermione suggested.

Ginny took a sip of her tea and sighed. ‘I never thought I would see the day that you would consider Malfoy trustworthy, ‘Mione. To them, I’m a blood traitor and you are less than dirt beneath their feet. Are you really sure he is worthy?’ Ginny asked.

‘I am. Believe me when I say that he has already proven his worth. So has Snape. But Ginny, you must keep this to yourself. You can’t tell anyone. Not Harry. Not Ron. Not your mum. Not Luna. Nobody can know. I told you because I trust you. It’s a matter of life and death.’ Hermione implored.

Ginny nodded her head. ‘You have my word. I will keep this to myself.’

‘Good. It feels good to talk to someone about this, besides Dumbledore, Draco, McGonagall and Snape. I mean, I hate hiding things from you guys.’ Hermione said taking a sip from her tea.

They both sat quietly, each lost in their own thoughts. Hermione had dropped a bombshell to be sure, but she wondered if Ginny could handle the one that she held back. She could barely handle that secret and she was the one living it.

Hermione thought better of telling the younger girl. She’d only just learned that she was a member of the Order. How in the world would she react if she learned that Hermione was a mistress for the man who wished to see them all dead or worse?

They finished their tea in silence and Hermione walked Ginny back to Gryffindor’s main common room. Hermione didn’t know what was going through Ginny’s head. She’d half expected her to blow up and demand Hermione tell her everything, but the usually explosive ginger had been rather subdued by the information.

‘Thank you for telling me. I promise I won’t tell anyone.’ Ginny said as she went through the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. ‘I know you won’t. You’re one of my best mates. I trust you with my life.’ Hermione replied. 

Ginny suddenly threw her arms around Hermione’s neck and hugged her with a fierceness that made Hermione stagger. ‘Just promise me you’ll be careful. We’ve already lost enough people. I don’t want to lose you too.’ Ginny implored.

‘You have my word. I’ll be as careful as I can be.’ Hermione promised as she hugged the younger girl back.

Ginny nodded and slowly entered the common room. The portrait closed behind her.

‘I’ve never known you to lie, Miss Granger.’ The Fat Lady said.

‘It’s for her own good, Elizabeth. She’ll forgive me one day.” Hermione murmured as she turned and went back to her own dorm.

<<<<< Christmas Day>>>>>

Hermione woke early to find her bed littered with presents. She smiled brightly as she opened a homemade jumper with fudge from Mrs. Weasley, a new quill set from Harry, a new perfume that wasn’t quite her taste from Ron (she made a mental note to exchange that later), a new book on the mythology of ancient Greece from Ginny and two unmarked packages.

She took the silver-wrapped package and opened it with a gasp. In it lay a necklace with a silver quill charm attached to it. She opened the note that lay underneath it and read:

_Hermione, _

_Mother has deemed you important enough to have a charm that allows you to apparate within the boundaries of Malfoy Manor. I can’t stress this enough, DO NOT LOSE THIS. _

_Happy Christmas, _

_Draco _

Hermione smiled as she put the necklace on and felt the warmth of the incantations laid upon it.

She set the paper aside and reached for the other package.

She could hardly believe her eyes when she pulled a length of black cloth from the package. The cloak she held felt expensive, the interior lined in green silk. A note attached to it read:

_It’s waterproof; repels mud and snow. It has a warming and cooling charm on it, depending on the season, and it also has a return to owner spell cast on it for if you leave it anywhere. Use it well. _

Hermione looked at the note again and wondered who would send her such a gift. She tidied up her pile of presents and got dressed to go downstairs, making sure to wear the jumper Mrs. Weasley had sent her.

Hermione raced down the stairs to the Great Hall and smiled when she saw Ginny, Ron, Harry and Luna all sitting at the Gryffindor table. Ginny wore a silver bracelet on her wrist that Hermione knew that neither Harry nor Ron would have gotten for her. Luna sat a little closer to Harry than she would have normally and was talking his ear off about Nargles and how they like to hide Christmas presents throughout the castle and grounds as Hermione approached and sat down between Ron and Ginny.

‘Happy Christmas!’ Ron said placing a kiss on her cheek.

Hermione smiled and replied ‘Happy Christmas’ before asking them what they’d all gotten that year.

‘Ginny got a lovely silver bracelet but won’t tell us who it came from.’ Luna said dreamily.

‘I told you, Luna. The note didn’t have a signature. It just said ‘_Happy Christmas Ginny’’_ Ginny told the group while blushing almost scarlet. She played with the charm that was attached to it, a small silver snitch.

Hermione turned her head slightly to give a sideways glance towards the Slytherin table. Draco sat alone at the end, reading a book and sipping on his drink. A faint flush appeared on his cheeks when he caught her looking at him. She inclined her head a fraction and turned back to the group in front of her.

‘I’m sure it doesn’t matter who it came from. Ginny, I think it’s lovely.’ Hermione declared before tucking into her breakfast.

Draco’s plan to woo Ginny was running along, almost on schedule. Ginny and Harry had decided for her own safety, she would see other people while Harry tried to save the Wizarding World. She hadn’t been happy about it, in fact she’d been downright livid, but in the end, she’d seen that he was right. It was just too dangerous to be together at that moment.

As soon as the rumor had spread that Ginny and Harry had broken up, however, boys were practically beating down Ginny’s dorm room door. Only one person had really caught her attention.

Maybe Ginny was a masochist. Jumping from one dangerous relationship to another. ‘Maybe,’ Hermione mused, ‘I can convince the Dark Lord that Ginny is on his side, and somehow convince Ginny to go along with it. We’d have to get her into Occlumency lessons with Severus right away, but it’s possible. Draco would be able to protect her with my help.’

Hermione looked across the table at her friend. Draco had changed and would continue to change. She would need to talk to Severus about it and see what he thought. Ginny was a powerful witch in her own right. She could handle herself. Besides, the Dark Lord wanted her under his thumb. What better way to do that, than to bring her into the fold?

Please Note: The Fat Lady doesn’t actually have a name. I scoured the internet and couldn’t find out if she does. So, I named her after the actress who portrayed her in _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone._


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! 
> 
> Merry Christmas to Everyone who celebrates! 
> 
> Y'all I'm so excited for the first time in years! I worked in the retail industry for 11 years and was a call center rep for just over a year and well that does a lot to a person's psyche when it comes to Christmas and the holidays. This year I don't have to work, I'm starting a new job and the gods willing, I will make 2020 my year! Anyway, I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story and HUGE shoutout to ToniOcean who has to date commented on almost all of my chapters! I'm so glad you are enjoying the story sweetie! <3 
> 
> Anyway, Merry Christmas Eve Ladies and Gentlemen and I'll be posting one more chapter TONIGHT by 11:59 pm
> 
> XOXO,   
Laura

Chapter Ten

<<<< Christmas Day – Later that afternoon >>>>

‘Do you have any bloody sense in that brilliant mind of yours, Hermione?!’ Severus roared once Hermione had finished making her case for bringing Ginny into the fold.

Hermione held her breath as her Potions Master continued to rant for another few minutes. She knew he would be angry. Livid in fact, but she also knew that if she was going to save her friend from the executioner’s block, she’d need to do something drastic.

‘I can’t believe that you told her! I specifically told you not to tell her what you were doing! Did I not make myself perfectly clear?!’ He continued to rant.

‘But Severus, I didn’t tell her. Not really. She knows that I help you help Draco with his missions. She doesn’t know that I…. service Voldemort.’ Hermione stated choosing her words carefully.

‘She still knows! She knows you are in the Order and that Draco and I are spies for the Order! Do you have any idea what would happen if the Dark Lord were to pick up on that tidbit of information?! Instant death for all three of us! No trial! No fast talking! Just a very fast-moving green light! Then Poof! Nothing!’ Severus roared.

Hermione started to worry when she saw the vein begin to throb at his temple.

She calmly got up and went to the liquor cabinet and poured a healthy glass of whiskey for him and one of sherry for herself. Ever since she took this mission, she found herself drinking more than she ever thought she would. She placed the glass wordlessly in front of him and took a swallow from her glass. It burned on the way down, but it allowed her to think.

‘Ginny is a bright witch in her own right. She can handle this. She just needs training if she’s going to go anywhere near him. You know that Voldemort is going to want to inspect her himself. I won’t let her become his play toy. Draco will be there at her side to help if anything is suspected. If need be, for the first few meetings we’ll put her under the Confundus charm. She’ll agree to that if it’ll help us.’ Hermione confided as she sipped her sherry a little more slowly.

‘I knew allowing you to remain a Mistress would have adverse effects. Do you hear yourself? You’re talking about putting your own friend under the Confundus charm! What makes you think she’ll agree to that? Much less agree to meeting the Dark Lord in the flesh. And what do you think her reaction is going to be when she finds out you’ve been servicing the Dark Lord?’ Severus asked, calming down after taking a swallow of the whiskey she’d poured him.

‘Ginny is a practical person. She knows that I’m a practical person.’ Hermione said with a shrug. She knew she was being cold. She knew she was offering her best mate up as a sacrificial lamb to slaughter, but if they were going to win the war, they needed all the help they could get.

Severus shook his head. ‘Fine. I will teach Ms. Weasley the fine arts of Legilimency and Occlumency, but YOU are to keep her alive. I can only imagine what Molly Weasley will do when she discovers her only daughter is a member of the Order and in love with a Death Eater to boot!’ Severus scoffed as he downed the rest of his whiskey and summoned the decanter to his hand.

‘Mrs. Weasley won’t know until it’s too late. Just like with me. We all must make our own choices. You did.’ Hermione stated as she finished her sherry and put the empty glass on the coffee table.

‘I was also young, idealistic and stupid. I thought that I was joining a group of people who cared about me as a person. Turns out they only cared about themselves. I lost one of the only girls who actually cared about me because of it.’ Severus said flatly as he poured himself another glass.

‘I know you were in love with Lily Evans.’ Hermione admitted quietly.

‘Maybe not quite in love with. Obsessed to be sure, but love? I’m not so sure. I just know I will spend the rest of my life making amends to her son for her death.’ Severus mused as he took another swallow of his whiskey.

‘Mrs. Potter’s death wasn’t your fault. She and Harry’s dad were betrayed by Pettigrew.’ Hermione declared.

‘They may have been betrayed by Pettigrew, but I wasn’t quick enough to save them. If I had been 15 minutes earlier, maybe Potter wouldn’t have grown up an orphan. To that end, it falls to me to protect the thick-headed boy. Black fell through the veil last year thanks to his cousin, Bellatrix, and Lupin is a werewolf for two days out of the month, useless for the 4 days leading up to the full moon and off on missions the rest of the time. Naturally, Potter’s protection and well-being fall to me. Even if he doesn’t want it.’ Severus stated matter-of-factly.

Hermione couldn’t argue. Sometimes Harry could be rather thick and would run off on his own if he could get away with it. 

‘So, what does Christmas entail in Voldemort’s world?’ Hermione asked.

‘I haven’t the foggiest, to be honest. The Dark Lord, as you know, is quite unemotional. So, for him to be throwing a Christmas ball, it’s causing quite the uproar.’ Severus answered as he downed the last of the whiskey in his glass.

‘Be prepared for anything and trust no one.’ Severus pointed out as he stood and stretched.

Hermione worried her bottom lip at his words. She’d already planned her outfit, down to the silver quill necklace that was currently adorning her throat. But she had no idea what to expect and had hoped that Severus would have some idea. She looked up to see that he had disappeared into his private study. She took it as her cue to leave his private rooms and let him have some peace.

She slowly meandered through the castle before heading to her dorm to get ready for the Christmas ball at Malfoy Manor. Her dress hung on the back of her bedroom door, out of view of anyone who would be visiting. She’d made an excuse to the boys as to why she wouldn’t be at Christmas dinner that evening.

She showered at her leisure. She washed her curls and her body with great care. She stood in the shower watching the suds wash away, almost wishing the water would start to go cold, but knowing it never would. _What am I doing? I’m about to propose something so insane that it could get my best friend killed_. She thought as she shut off the water and grabbed her fluffy grey towel.

She heard a knock at her door and knew it could only be one of five people. ‘Enter,’ she called as she threw her hair up in a towel and made sure her towel was secured as she exited her bedroom. Her dorm would allow entrance at her word, and she opened her bedroom door to see Ginny standing in the common area, looking a little lost.

‘Ginny? Everything okay?’ Hermione asked, her gut telling her something was wrong.

Ginny shook herself and looked at Hermione. She sat down on the couch and looked at her hands. ‘He showed it to me. He showed me his brand.’ She admitted quietly.

‘What?’ Hemione asked, joining her on the couch.

‘He asked me to meet him after lunch. He told me he wouldn’t be at the school for supper, that there was something going on at his home that he wasn’t allowed to skip.’ Ginny murmured.

Hermione nodded and waited for her to continue.

‘We met in the Astronomy Tower. He asked me if I liked my Christmas present. I told him that I did. I asked about the to-do that he wasn’t allowed to miss. He really didn’t want to talk about it.’ Ginny continued.

‘He’s not allowed to talk about much, only with Snape and Dumbledore. I only get tidbits here and there.’ Hermione offered quietly.

‘I know that, but I got mad. He is supposed to fancy me and if he expects me to trust him, I want to know more about him, you know?’ Ginny argued.

Hermione nodded.

‘Anyway, he got really mad and shoved his sleeve up to his elbow and showed me the brand. He said, ‘I have to go serve _my master’_. He said it with such loathing and venom, I’m surprised I didn’t get burned by the acid in his tone. So, I went to him and I ran my hand over the brand. It actually felt smooth like a tattoo. I expected it be rough and for it to hurt him.’ Ginny clarified as she looked into Hermione’s eyes.

Hermione smiled at that. She’d thought that too, the first time she’d put a hand on her own brand.

‘I snogged him. I snogged him and then told him that he was still a git, but I was in his corner,’ Ginny admitted. ‘I think he fancies me and it’s not a trick or a plot to use me to get closer to Harry.’

‘I think he does too Gin.’ Hermione said with a knowing smile.

‘Merlin, I’m so confused. He’s supposed to be a git and I’m supposed to hate him.’ Ginny sighed as she dropped her head in her hands.

‘Just go with your gut. It’s never steered you wrong before. If it’s telling you to trust Draco, then listen to it.’ Hermione told her.

Ginny nodded. ‘I do trust him.’ She said.

Hermione sighed inwardly in relief. It’s all she could ask for.

She gave Ginny a hug and held her tight for a minute. ‘Everything will work out just fine, you’ll see.’ She promised the red-haired girl.

‘I hope so. Mum is going to have kittens if she ever finds out that I’ve started to fancy a Malfoy.’ Ginny said on a giggle.

_She’s going to do a lot more than that when she finds out what I’ve been doing for the Order, and what I have planned for you too.’ _Hermione thought. She sighed at the thought of Molly Weasley’s wrath. Molly was such a mother hen and all she wanted to do was protect her chicks, but she would lose it when she realized her chicks were running around behind her back. She’d already betrayed the woman’s trust by joining the Order and taking on the mission she had without so much as a word.

‘Do you mind if I stick around for a bit? I know you have a mission tonight, but I just don’t want to hang out in the common room by myself.’ Ginny asked.

‘You can help me get ready if you like? That way you aren’t staring at the fireplace for an hour while I get ready.’ Hermione replied.

‘Sure. I need something that will keep my mind occupied for a bit.’ She said getting off Hermione’s couch and following Hermione into her bedroom.

<<<<< Later that Night – Snape’s private rooms >>>>>

Hermione looked up as Draco opened the door to Severus’ private rooms. ‘You look beautiful, Mia.’ He complimented as he allowed her to enter.

‘Thank you, Draco. I must say I’m a little worried about this gathering tonight. I didn’t know that Voldemort was a jovial sort when it came to Christmas.’ She commented as she sat on the chair’s arm nearest to the door. Her plum-colored gown peeked out from beneath her cloak.

‘He’s not, which is why all of his followers are thrown into chaos.’ Severus declared as he stepped out into the main living area in dress robes, his long hair tied back with a black ribbon.

Hermione blinked. While she’d seen him in various stages of undress, this was the first time she’d seen him in something other than his teaching robes.

‘You look beautiful, Hermione, but we really must be going.’ Severus stated as he held out his arm for her to take.

Hermione looked like a fish out of water when he complimented her. She took his arm and Draco led the way through the secret entrance.

They walked in silence until they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest. ‘Alright, Hermione, you’ll be apparating with Uncle Severus, you should be able to apparate right to the front doors.’ Draco said.

Hermione nodded before feeling Severus wrap his arms around her. Her cheeks warmed as she thought of Malfoy Manor’s front doors and they disapparated with a soft pop.

They reappeared as the doors to Malfoy Manor opened to admit them. Severus released her and offered his arm to escort her into the Manor. She unbuttoned the cloak and took it off, handing it to the waiting Death Eater.

She made sure her mental barriers were in place as she was escorted through the hall to the grand ballroom on the first floor. She heard violins before she saw them. ‘Hermione Granger and Severus Snape.’ A voice intoned as the door opened for them. Hermione looked up at her Potions’ Master and they entered the ballroom amidst the many dancers.

_Holy Quidditch. He has a lot more followers than we thought._ She thought behind her mental barriers. Severus led her up to the large throne next to the equally large Christmas tree and bowed. ‘Mistress Hermione, my lord.’ He said, offering her hand as she curtsied.

‘Happy Christmas, my dear.’ Voldemort greeted as he stood.

‘Happy Christmas to you, my lord.’ Hermione replied as she took his hand. He kissed the back of it and put his other hand on top of hers. ‘It’s been many years since I’ve celebrated this oldest of holidays, but I found myself in a particularly good mood. We have reason to celebrate! We grow ever closer to purifying our world.’ He said as they stood there. ‘For now, eat, drink, dance to your heart’s content. In a little while, my most trusted followers will present their gifts to my mistresses. Be at ease, my little lioness.’ He said as he turned them towards the dance floor.

Draco appeared and took Hermione’s hand and led her to the dance floor and brought her closer. He began a waltz with surprising ease.

‘I’d forgotten that you know how to dance.’ She grinned as he led her around the dance floor.

‘You think I would waste 3 years of dance lessons?’ He chuckled as he dipped her.

‘No, I suppose not. I heard that you and Ginny kissed this afternoon.’ She remarked.

‘Of course, she told you. I really do fancy her. She’s different from what I’m used to. She can actually carry on an intelligent conversation. And she’s not afraid to stand up to me.’ He remarked as they moved into the next song.

‘I never said she was a simpleton Draco. Which is why we need to enact the next part of my plan soon. And I need to come clean with her.’ Hermione affirmed as they continued to waltz around the dance floor.

‘I hope she is as forgiving as you claim she is.’ He cautioned.

‘She’s already more or less forgiven you, hasn’t she?’ Hermione asked as Severus stepped up and tapped Draco on the shoulder.

‘I believe it’s my turn to cut in. You might want to rescue your mother from Dolohov, he’s starting to get a little handsy plus I need a word with Miss Granger.’ He stated when Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

‘As you wish, Uncle.’ Draco bowed his head to her. Hermione dipped a quick curtsy before taking Severus’ hand in hers and stepping closer to him.

‘I’ve spoken with Dumbledore. He’s agreed to the plan. Why, I don’t know, but he seems to trust your judgement.’ Severus murmured as they danced.

‘Bold of you to speak of such things with so many listening ears nearby.’ Hermione murmured back.

‘Most of those paying attention to us are already well into their cups. If they remember anything, it’s that you and I are dancing when you and I have a known history of hating each other.’ He stated as he twirled her away from him and then back.

She frowned. True they’d never gotten along. He detested Gryffindor house for obvious reasons and didn’t like her answering every question he’d posed, be it rhetorical or otherwise. Yet, she never thought that they hated each other. 

She opened her mouth to make a rebuttal but was cut off as Voldemort’s voice rose above the din.

‘My friends, welcome. For the first time ever, I have decided to host this Christmas Ball. I would, however, like to steal away my lieutenants and mistresses for a meeting in the parlor. The rest of you may continue to enjoy the festivities. I dare say this is just the beginning of many more to come.’ His voice confirmed.

Hermione looked at Severus. ‘Here we go.’ Severus said as he led her to the parlor.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm approx 25 minutes early for EST but MERRY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL!!!! Santa's already been to my house and I can't wait to see the look on my stepson's face when he opens his presents! Anyway, I will probably post two chapters back to back tomorrow but I will keep my promise of two chapters by 11:59 pm tomorrow! 
> 
> Merry Christmas to all of you! 
> 
> XOXO,   
Laura

Chapter Eleven

Hermione took deep calming breaths as she took in the parlor. Bellatrix and Narcissa already stood beside the obnoxious throne Voldemort had erected near the fireplace. She let go of Severus’ arm and went to join them.

She clasped her hands in front of her and looked around at the small gathering of people. Severus stood near the back of the room; his arms crossed over his chest. Draco stood near him, his eyes locked on his mother and Hermione. The rest of the lieutenants, Lucius, Thorfinn Rowle, and MacNair, stood apart from each other, all of them wondering what the meeting would be about.

Voldemort entered the room and the doors banged closed behind him. Hermione turned her gaze to him and tried to figure out what his game was.

‘My dear friends, Happy Christmas,’ he greeted with his arms outstretched. ‘I decided to throw this little get together because we are finally making progress in our battle to purify our world! Draco has given me the assurance that we now have Ginevra Weasley under his control! And Severus tells me that Dumbledore grows weaker by the day! Slowly we are bringing those who would oppose us to heel.’

Hermione snuck a quick look at Severus who had his eyes on Draco.

‘It is cause for celebration! We can finally move on to the next phase in our plans!’ Voldemort practically cackled with glee.

The small group shared their congratulations with Draco for completing his task.

‘And my beautiful mistresses, I couldn’t do any of this without you.’ Voldemort purred as he went to each of his ladies in turn and kissed them. He waved a hand and a small jewelry box appeared in each of their hands.

Hermione looked at Bellatrix then Narcissa and then opened her box to reveal a silver anklet. She lifted the anklet out of the box and held it up; a coiled snake charm hung from it, the design so lifelike that it almost looked like the scales were moving. 

‘It’s beautiful, my lord.’ Bellatrix crooned as she held hers up to the light.

‘A wonderful gift, thank you.’ Narcissa proclaimed as she closed the lid on her box and passed it to a waiting house-elf who disappeared without a sound.

The room looked at Hermione and waited for her to thank the Dark Lord for his gift.

She hummed and said ‘It’s very thoughtful, my lord. I thank you for the generous gift.’

‘But there’s more to come, each of my lieutenants will now present a gift to each of you. You deserved to be treated as royalty. You are the ones who keep me going. You’re the ones who believe in me and our cause,’ he revealed as he turned to speak to his lieutenants, ‘don’t you agree gentlemen?’

They all murmured their assent, even Severus nodded his head.

Draco stepped forward and presented his gifts; a new dagger for his aunt, a book of poetry for his mother and a music box that played a well-known lullaby from their childhood for Hermione.

‘Thank you, Draco, that was quite thoughtful.’ Hermione murmured trying to hide her smile as the lullaby played.

Lucius, Rowle, and MacNair each presented their gifts and Hermione ended up with another necklace that was said to enhance the beauty of the wearer, a book on the history of pureblood lines and a set of silver hand mirrors that she could use to speak with whomever she wished. 

She thanked each of them in turn, even though MacNair made her skin crawl.

‘Severus, I believe you are the last.’ Lucius said after he presented his wife with a new wedding ring set.

Severus stepped forward and made his presentation of a book on deadly poisons and flora to Bellatrix, a magical lyre that played soft music whenever it was touched for Narcissa and for Hermione, he conjured up a young black panther.

‘They are highly intelligent animals and will respond to almost any command given by their mistress. This one is approximately a year old.’ Severus stated as the large cat rubbed up against Hermione’s leg and licked at her hand.

Hermione smiled and rubbed behind its ears. ‘Seraphina. I’ll call you Seraphina.’ She murmured as the big cat pressed against her leg.

‘She’ll also protect your mistress, should there ever come a day that my lord is unable to.’ Severus disclosed with a bow.

‘Well done, Severus. A fitting gift for the newest member of our little family.’ Voldemort said as he came to stand next to Hermione and placed a hand on Seraphina’s head.

‘Friends enjoy the rest of the evening. Dance, drink, eat and be merry, for tomorrow our work really begins.’ He insisted before taking Bellatrix by the hand and leading her away, a house-elf carrying her gifts behind them.

Hermione followed the group back into the main ballroom and took a seat at one of the main tables, intent on putting the anklet on but not before checking to make sure it didn’t have any tracking or listening charms on it.

Draco had already been swept away to the dance floor by Astoria Greengrass and was wincing every few steps as she stepped on his foot. So much for the dance lessons, all the pureblooded progeny had been forced to endure as children.

Hermione looked up as a shadow fell over her and breathed a quiet sigh of relief to find it was only Severus. Seraphina pressed her head against his leg before curling up at Hermione’s feet.

‘Thank you for my gift.’ She said.

‘Think nothing of it, Hermione. Seraphina will also act as your protector if Draco and I are otherwise indisposed. I told you that I would protect you and this is one way to ensure I do.’ He stated matter-of-factly.

‘Well regardless, thank you. She is beautiful.’ Hermione replied as she stood and attempted to move away from him. She discovered that she was stuck. She tried to move again. Same thing.

Severus tried to move away from her but found he couldn’t move either. ‘Of all the juvenile, underhanded tricks!’ He cursed under his breath. He looked around and then looked up at the same time Hermione moaned ‘Mistletoe.’ A merry branch tied with an emerald green ribbon mocked them from approximately 4 feet above their heads, just hanging in midair.

Draco came over and started laughing. ‘It appears that our fellow Death Eaters have gotten bored and someone set off a spell on the rest of the ballroom. You won’t be able to step away from each other until you kiss. And you must kiss, not a quick peck. I got caught under the mistletoe with Lavender Brown last Christmas. I had to take a lot of hot showers and use a lot of mouth cleaning spells to feel clean again.’ He chuckled.

Severus cursed again.

‘I hope that the Dark Lord finds whoever cast this spell before I do.’ Hermione seethed.

‘I rather enjoy it. It’s fun when it happens to other people. Like Amycus Carrow and Dolohov. They just kissed to free themselves. I think Dolohov might be in love. Amycus hasn’t been seen since.’ Draco chortled. 

‘Very funny, Draco.’ Hermione snarled as she tried to free herself.

‘I’m telling you Mia; you won’t be released until either the person who cast the spell releases it or until you kiss Uncle Severus.’ Draco replied with a smirk.

‘I’m pretty sure that the Dark Lord has killed one of his followers for a lot less than kissing one of his mistresses. I do enjoy breathing, so, you, my dear godson, had better find the person who cast this spell or else.’ Severus growled.

Draco, for his part, did look quite fearful of what his godfather might do, but in the end just sauntered off.

‘I don’t think he’s gone to find the person who cast the mistletoe spell. I think we’re stuck here.’ Hermione observed.

Severus growled under his breath.

‘Would it really be all that bad if you kissed me?’ Hermione asked and held her breath. She didn’t actually want to kiss her Professor, but she didn’t find the idea as nauseating as she would have, say a year ago. 

‘Hermione, logically yes. It would be stupid of me to kiss you, even if it is to free us from a spell. You are still my student and underage. You are also a mistress of the Dark Lord! Do you need any more reason?’ He reasoned.

‘I know logically it’s not in our best interests but who knows how long this going to last and I would really like to go back to the castle. It’s been a long day. So please, for the love of the gods, just kiss me already.’ Hermione ground out. 

Severus looked away.

‘Look, it’s not an ideal situation. I’m your student. I shouldn’t be asking you to kiss me. In fact, I should be repulsed by the idea.’ Hermione admitted.

‘If you are trying to get me to agree to kiss you, Hermione, then I should tell you that you’re doing a bang-up job.’ He snarked.

‘You didn’t let me finish. I should be repulsed by the idea, but I’m not. You healed me when I was wounded. You’ve given me sound advice even though I hardly ever follow it. Could you be illogical for 1 minute and kiss me so that we can get out of here? I have to put things in motion if Ginny is to survive past the new year.’ Hermione asserted.

Severus scowled at her.

“Of all the pig-headed, annoying, self-righteous, over-bearing, loathsome, egotistical Slytherins I could be stuck with, it had to be you.’ She huffed as she pulled the nearest chair closer to her and had a seat. She couldn’t move from her spot, but at least she could sit down while she waited to be released from this archaic Christmas tradition.

Severus followed her example and pulled a chair closer to himself as well and had a seat. He flagged down a house-elf and ordered a drink for them both.

They watched as couples danced around the dance floor and sipped their drinks. Neither of them spoke much and when they did, it was to comment on how much of a pain it was to be stuck underneath the twinkling mistletoe. It almost seemed to taunt them.

‘Did you know that mistletoe is said to be a sign of peace in Norse mythology?’ Hermione asked after her third drink, approximately an hour and a half later. Draco was still nowhere to be seen.

‘Amongst other things. It’s also said to ward off evil spirits and promote fertility. What is your point?’ Severus bit out as he took another swallow of brandy and made a face.

‘I mean, it’s Christmas. Let’s make peace with each other and get out of here and go our separate ways.’ Hermione suggested. She watched Severus warily. She knew he could only be pushed so far before he snapped.

‘If it will stop your incessant jabbering, then yes. I will kiss you and free myself of your company.’ Severus finally acquiesced. He stood and held out his hand for her to take. Hermione attempted to keep the hurt off her face at the fact that they were beginning to fall back into their old patterns. She placed a hand over his heart and looked up at his face. His heart beat steadily under her palm as he put a hand on her waist. ‘Not one word of this to anyone, do we understand each other?’ He threatened.

‘Of course.’ She agreed.

He pressed his lips to hers and she felt like she’d been electrocuted. She felt his free hand slide up her shoulder into her curls and his hand on her hip pulled her closer to him as the kiss deepened.

_Fuck all if he isn’t an amazing kisser._ She thought as his tongue slid over hers. He hummed to himself as he explored her mouth. She moaned in response as she curled her fingers into his dress robes and clung to him as if her very life depended on it.

All too soon he pulled away and looked into her eyes, his cheeks flushed. Hermione felt her cheeks warm as well. His dark eyes, which were a very deep shade of brown, were alight with something that she couldn’t put her finger on, but it warmed her to her core.

‘I believe, Miss Granger, that that is the end of our night.’ He growled as he stepped away and left the ballroom as if a herd of angry centaurs were on his heels.

Hermione just pressed her hand to her lips and blinked. She’d just snogged her Potions’ Master and she was quite sure that he enjoyed it. 

‘Finally broke down and snogged him, did you?’ A voice said from behind her.

‘You ruddy arsehole! You were the one that cast the mistletoe spell!’ She screeched as she wheeled around on Draco, her hand itching to go for her wand.

‘What? I thought it would liven things up. Besides, I honestly didn’t think that you and Uncle Severus would get caught underneath it.’ He chuckled as he put his hands up.

‘Merlin save me from idiot Slytherins.’ She muttered as she turned her back on Draco and stomped away, Seraphina trotting along beside her. ‘Hey! Wait up!’ Draco called as he ran to catch up with her.

‘Have you any idea what would happen if we were seen and it was taken at face value? What the Dark Lord would do?’ Hermione hissed as she slipped into her cloak that the door guard held out for her.

‘I said I was sorry. Besides, you weren’t the only ones who got caught up in the spell. It’s all in good fun. Besides he told us to Eat, Drink, Dance and have fun.’ Draco replied as he took his cloak from the door guard as well.

‘I don’t remember him telling us to have fun. Either way. Just don’t pull a stupid stunt like that again. You’ll get us killed. And I have bigger things to worry about, like making sure Ginny is prepared.’ Hermione stated before putting a hand on Seraphina’s head and holding out her hand for his.

He took her hand and she apparated them away from Malfoy Manor.

‘You don’t think the Dark Lord will try to turn Ginny into one of his mistresses, do you?’ Draco asked when they appeared in the Forbidden forest a moment later.

‘No, she’s too spirited. She’d probably end up dead before he’d be able to lay so much as a hand on her. No, I think he’ll just make sure that you keep her under your thumb and if possible, use her to bring Ron to heel. Which I would love to see.’ Hermione scoffed as they cleared the tree line.

They both stopped and took in the castle, candles still burning in most of the windows even though the clock in the gardens had begun to chime midnight, snow still clung to the eaves and trees near the castle, and the grounds were covered.

‘Do you think this is all worth it? The spying? The whoring yourself out?’ Draco asked.

‘I wouldn’t use that phrase specifically but yea, I think it’s worth it. If it means that one day, we will have some form of peace again, where our future children will be safe to grow up and not have to worry about someone murdering them in their beds. One day this will all be worth it Draco.’ She answered, stroking Seraphina’s head.

‘If we survive the war, that is.’ Draco put in.

‘If we survive the war.’ Hermione agreed as they began their trek to the secret entrance that would allow them into Professor Snape’s private rooms and thus the castle itself.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sneaks in carrying Santa sack* 
> 
> OH Hi! I'm just dropping off my Christmas presents to you guys! It's a balmy 78* here in the Southern US and I'm getting ready to eat Christmas dinner. I feel like I'm going to be too stuffed later to post so I figured I'd get these posted now! 
> 
> Hope you guys and girls are enjoying your Christmas or else your very much deserved day off! 
> 
> Merry Christmas! 
> 
> XOXO,   
Laura

Chapter Twelve

Severus sat in front of the fire with a glass of spiked cider in his hand. He’d already had plenty to drink at the party that night, but he still needed something to help him stop overthinking. Many knew that he didn’t like sweets, but he did enjoy a glass of cider occasionally.

He’d done something stupid. He’d snogged his student, the mistress of the Dark Lord himself. How in the world could he be so bloody stupid? He didn’t want to admit that her lips had been soft and her body pliant under his ministrations. Merlin, he would have taken her right there if they hadn’t been in a nearly full ballroom.

‘She’s still my student!’ He growled to himself as he took another swallow from his glass as he heard the door leading to the secret entrance outside open. He didn’t have to look up to know it was Draco and Hermione coming through.

‘Are we prepared for Miss Weasley to begin her lessons with me tomorrow evening?’ He drawled as they drew closer.

‘I’ll speak with her tomorrow morning; she’s not expecting us to be back until then anyway.’ Draco stated quietly.

‘Good. I expect her in my classroom promptly at 10 pm. I still can’t believe that that old fool is allowing Miss Weasley to walk into the snake pit, and I’m expected to keep her from getting eaten! I swear, sometimes I feel like I was getting more done when it was just me spying for the Order. Now I have to watch over a bunch of teenagers.’ Severus growled.

‘Uncle, you have to admit that we are learning more with Hermione as a mistress.’ Draco argued. Severus rarely ever witnessed his godson giving back talk.

‘That’s all well and good until she either is murdered or falls pregnant!’ Severus argued back, though it wasn’t much of an argument.

‘I have yet to cause suspicion. Except for the kiss this evening, I have comported myself as an ever-faithful mistress to Voldemort.’ Hermione interjected. 

‘And we have my godson to thank for that!’ Severus roared, suddenly getting to his feet.

‘You knew?’ Draco asked, not quite as shocked as he should have been.

‘Of course, I knew, you idiot boy! The emerald green ribbon was a dead giveaway! Do you know what will happen if the Dark Lord suspects that I am seducing one of his mistresses away from him?!’ Severus thundered as he advanced on his godson, his face contorting with rage.

Draco wisely kept his mouth shut and Severus thanked the gods for that. He might have murdered his godson if he had said another word.

‘No more tricks. No more pranks. You follow my orders. We are not going to endanger each other. Understood?’ Severus ground out.

‘Yes, Uncle.’ Draco murmured looking thoroughly ashamed.

‘You don’t have to worry about me, Professor. I know how to keep out of trouble and keep eyes off me.’ Hermione sniffed as she petted the head of the black panther that he’d given her earlier in the evening. He didn’t miss the flash of hurt that played over her features.

Severus rolled his eyes and went back to his brooding. ‘You’re both dismissed. McGonagall will be taking a group of students down to Hogsmeade tomorrow for Boxing Day if you’re interested. Otherwise, I will see you both tomorrow evening with Miss Weasley.’ He said as he waved a hand towards the door that led to his classroom. It opened and waited for the duo to pass through before slamming shut behind them.

‘Peace at last.’ He sighed as he finished his drink and went to his bedroom to pass out.

The last thought he had as sleep claimed him was of Hermione’s lips on his own and how he wished he could feel them again.

<<<<< The Next Afternoon >>>>>

Severus groaned as he opened his eyes around 3 the next afternoon. He thanked whatever gods were listening that he didn’t have to teach any classes and if he so desired, he could stay in bed until his presence was required. Still, he decided that it would be remiss if he didn’t at least try to go to the Great Hall for a meal. He rolled out of bed, went to the cabinet near his closet and pulled out a hangover potion. He quaffed it and sighed as the pounding in his head eased to a dull ache. He knew he shouldn’t have drunk as much as he did last night and he shouldn’t have had the spiked cider when he got back to his rooms, but he didn’t want to deal with the emotional fallout from kissing Hermione.

He sat and put his head in his hands. He’d kissed his student. He’d kissed her and had to force himself to stop. He sighed as he got up and went to the small kitchenette near the living area and poured himself a large glass of water. He drank it down and then went to get dressed before heading up to the Great Hall in search of sustenance.

<<<<< The Great Hall – 10 minutes later >>>>>

‘Severus, my boy, you look exhausted.’ Dumbledore remarked as Severus took a seat at the staff table and immediately began loading his plate.

Severus ate a roll and some turkey before answering. ‘I was up quite late last night for reasons you are well aware of. I expect you want a full report before I begin my training of Miss Weasley?’

‘If you have time, Severus. I know how busy you are.’ Dumbledore replied as he tucked into his dessert. Severus didn’t care one way or the other, he just wanted to get some food, get through the training with Ginny Weasley and then retreat to the relative safety of his rooms.

He didn’t relish the idea of spending several hours with the youngest Weasley, Miss Granger and his godson that evening, but knew it would be in all their best interests if he taught Miss Weasley the basics of Occlumency.

He sighed heavily while looking at his plate.

‘Why in the bloody hell did you agree to this plan?’ He asked of his mentor and boss.

‘It really wasn’t my idea, dear boy. The young Mr. Malfoy was given the task of putting Miss Weasley under his thumb in addition to murdering me. It’s only a matter of time before Tom demands that Miss Weasley be brought before him to prove that she is indeed under his control and influence. She needs to be able to protect your secrets as well as Miss Granger’s and Mr. Malfoy’s. The fate of the war, as well as your very lives, rests with Miss Weasley’s ability to learn Occlumency in the short amount of time we’ve been given.’ Dumbledore responded as he took a sip of his tea.

Severus managed to reign in his temper, just barely. Dumbledore was right, of course, the Dark Lord had backed them into a corner that forced them to rely on a young girl to keep them all alive.

Good Gods, a 15-year-old girl held his very life and that of several hundred thousand witches and wizards in the palm of her hand. ‘How did it get to this?’ He wondered as he pushed his food away.

‘I guess I had better go and prepare then.’ Severus said as he stood and left through the doorway behind the staff table, not knowing that a pair of honey-brown eyes followed his movements.

<<<<< Later that Evening >>>>>

‘I don’t need to tell you what is at stake if you fail to learn at least the basics of Occlumency, Miss Weasley. As I’m sure you know, Draco had been given the task of bringing you under his thumb and thus the influence of the Dark Lord himself. Although, for some reason, my fool of a godson has gone and struck a fancy with you.’ Severus said later as he circled Miss Weasley.

Draco and Hermione sat off to the side as emotional support as well as assistants, not that Severus would need them.

Miss Weasley looked at his godson and he smirked as his godson’s cheeks flushed pink.

‘Now, I know that your other teachers are of a soft hand, let them learn on their own sort. But let me tell you, Miss Weasley, I am not like your other teachers and I will not be of a soft hand. You have very little time to master Occlumency and time runs short.’ Severus said as he pulled his wand from the sleeve of his teaching robes.

‘Legilimency!’ He barked while pointing his wand at Miss Weasley, not giving her any time to think about her defense. She would have to learn to have a defense always at the ready.

Severus wandered through Miss Weasley’s memories of the first time she met Potter. She couldn’t have been more than 9 or 10. She had been looking for her jumper and had come down to ask her mother where it was when she saw him sitting at the breakfast table. He could feel her fighting his waltz down her memory lane.

‘How sweet.’ He rumbled as he pulled out of her memory as he felt her embarrassment for looking at Potter like an idiot.

‘That was private.’ She growled, looking at him with murderous intent.

‘You will need to learn to control your emotions. Hide your memories and project new ones. I expect better than what I got from Potter. I know for a fact that you have better control of your emotions than he does.’ Severus snarled.

‘Don’t talk about controlling my emotions, Professor, when you barely have control over your own.’ She threw back at him.

He snapped for a moment and snarled ‘Legilimency,’ again.

This time he looked through the memories of the fights she and Potter had had over their relationship, how she felt rejected, unsure of herself and her ability to be the Chosen One’s girlfriend.

He looked especially hard at the last one, where Draco found her after she broke up with Potter. How he held her as she sobbed. He was struck by how much his godson seemed to care about the youngest Weasley. Then he felt himself being forced out of Miss Weasley’s mind.

‘I told you. That was private.’ She growled as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

‘The last memories I viewed, where you broke up with Potter and Draco comforted you, make sure that those are seen. It’ll cement the fact that you are now under Draco’s thumb because you feel you owe him for comforting you in your hour of need.’ He said quietly.

Miss Weasley nodded and took a deep breath. ‘Again.’ She said.

Severus knew this time she would be ready for him. He narrowed his eyes and nonverbally slid into her memories, or at least what she was projecting were her memories. 

He knew Ginny Weasley was proud like her mother. She would never ever feel sorry for herself, nor would she portray herself as a victim. Yet, here she was projecting a memory of her sitting by the lake, showing Potter berating her, calling her clingy, and breaking things off with her. Her breaking down and hexing him.

He pulled himself out of the false memory and allowed himself a smile at Miss Weasley. ‘Very good Ginevra. I’ve seen only one other student perform this well when I tested her.’ He said as his eyes slid to Hermione’s. The pretty pink blush that stole across her cheeks shouldn’t have pleased him, but it did.

They continued to practice Miss Weasley’s projection of false memories and concealing her real ones for several hours until finally Miss Weasley clutched her head in her hands and said ‘I can’t do any more tonight. I feel as if my head is going to split in two.’

Severus nodded.

‘I think that’ll do for tonight. You did well, Ginevra. Keep this up and I’ll be teaching you Legilimency by the end of the week. I need not remind you that you must always have a defense at the ready. The Dark Lord does not warn you before he tries to enter your mind, but you’ll know it when you feel it. Get some rest, all of you.’ Severus stated as he went to his desk and pulled out a potion for Miss Weasley’s headache and handed it to her.

‘Good night, Professor.’ Miss Weasley said as she took the potion from him.

‘Good night, Uncle.’ Draco called, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her out of the classroom.

‘Hermione, stay a moment.’ Severus entreated as the door swung shut behind the couple.

‘Yes, Professor?’ She replied as she turned to look at him.

‘Have you told Miss Weasley about your…. position within in the Order?’ He asked, somewhat stung that she’d addressed him as ‘Professor’.

‘No, but I plan to before we are summoned to bring Ginny before Voldemort. I’m just having trouble finding the words to tell her. How do you tell your best mate that you are literally sleeping with the enemy and expect her to be okay with it?’ Hermione admitted.

Severus didn’t know the answer to that question. He’d once tried to tell someone he cared about that he wasn’t the person they thought he was, and he’d ended up losing her forever. ‘I’m sure you’ll find the words, Miss Granger. But I wouldn’t tell her right before you bring her to Malfoy Manor. It’ll ruin her concentration and we’ll all be in trouble.’ He advised.

She nodded at his words.

‘Is there anything else, Professor?’ She asked.

‘No, that’ll be all. Good night Hermione.’ He said as he arranged a stack of parchment on his desk for absolutely no reason.

‘Good night…. Severus.’ She said before turning and leaving the room. 

‘Hells Bells, I’m going soft.’ He thought as he waved his hand and the candles extinguished themselves. He dragged himself towards his private chambers and into his shower. A quick shower erased some of the tension that he didn’t know he held from the lesson.

He sighed as he climbed into bed. He couldn’t believe that Ginny Weasley had picked up Occlumency as fast as she had. He was willing to admit that she was quite a talented witch, and should they all survive the war, he would suggest a career dealing in Psychology.

‘That’s if we all survive the war.’ He thought as he yawned and finally closed his eyes.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drops chapter and runs* 
> 
> Happy reading! 
> 
> XOXO,   
Laura

Chapter Thirteen

Hermione stood near the main gates of Hogwarts and kept looking up the path for her best mate. It’d been nearly a week and a half since Ginny had started Occlumency lessons with Severus, and Hermione had promised herself that she’d come clean to Ginny before the new year which was now only 3 days away.

Voldemort had demanded proof that Draco had Ginny under his control and that she could be used against Harry. They’d managed to stall him, but the Dark Lord wouldn’t wait forever.

‘Hermione!’ a voice called from up the path. Hermione lifted her head to see Ginny running towards her as well as she could in the knee-deep snow.

‘You don’t have to rush Gin! We’re just going to Hogsmeade to Madame Puddifoot’s.’ She called as the redhead came nearer. Ginny hugged her and Hermione felt a little guilt.

Hermione linked her arm through Ginny’s, and they walked down the path and entered Madame Puddifoot’s tea shop. ‘May we have a private room?’ Hermione requested of the older woman as they approached. 

‘Just there.’ Madame Puddifoot pointed to the corner room.

‘What’s with the private room?’ Ginny asked.

‘We have to talk about some things that I would rather not have overheard.’ Hermione stated as she led Ginny to the private room.

They sat and placed their order of jasmine tea and waited until it was delivered before Hermione stood and locked the door. She warded against eavesdroppers and anyone who may try to enter the room before they finished their chat.

‘Must be serious if you don’t want it to be overheard like this.’ Ginny observed as Hermione took off her cloak and laid it on the empty chair to her right before taking a seat. 

Hermione poured tea for them both and added a small spoonful of sugar to hers. She handed Ginny her tea and settled back, her own cup of tea in hand.

‘What I’m about to tell you, you cannot repeat. I only hope that you will forgive me for not telling you right off the bat. I have my reasons of course.’ Hermione admitted after taking a sip.

‘Whatever it is, I’m sure it can’t be that bad.’ Ginny remarked, sipping her tea and looking at Hermione. Hermione felt her own heart break a little at the trust that shown in Ginny’s eyes.

‘Trust me. There’s a reason I’ve locked the door and warded the room. Ginny, I’m doing a lot more for the Order than what I told you. I’m not just helping Draco with his missions or Severus with handling Draco. I’m actively spying for the Order.’ Hermione admitted.

‘That’s all? You know, I thought Ron was the most dramatic person I know.’ Ginny chuckled.

‘It’s not just that Ginny. In order to spy for the Order, I need to be at the heart of all the action. I…. well…. I…. I…. I’m…. I’m sleeping with the enemy.’ Hermione stuttered, her cheeks flaming bright red as she said it. 

‘Sleeping with the enemy? Who?!’ Ginny exclaimed.

‘It’s a big one.’ Hermione muttered.

‘Don’t tell me you’re sleeping with Lucius Malfoy.’ Ginny said making a face.

‘Bigger.’ Hermione groaned, putting her head in her hands.

‘Bigger? Who’s bigger than Lucius Malf-?’ Ginny questioned before her eyes went wide. Hermione could almost feel the realization hitting Ginny. 

‘Oh…. No! No, you are not!’ Ginny exclaimed when she finally connected the dots.

Hermione could only nod. No reason to deny it. It was what it was. 

‘That’s disgusting Mione! To be sleeping with the Dark Lord!! How in the world did you convince him to trust you enough to sleep with him?! I mean, how can he even possibly be good enough to shag?!’ Ginny cringed their tea forgotten.

‘Well, you know about me taking the oath with the Order. You also know that I was given a mission. I guess it all started when Draco took the mark. Dumbledore asked me to go undercover and well, Dumbledore did help me perfect my Occlumency skills. I’d already started on the off chance that I was ever captured; they wouldn’t be able to get anything out of me. But I only had the theory, I needed practice.’ Hermione began.

‘Go on,’ Ginny said even though Hermione could tell that she was still in shock.

‘Draco convinced the Dark Lord that I had come to him and asked for a meeting. He was intrigued and agreed to the meeting. I had to come up with some pretty bad false memories of you guys, but I somehow convinced him. I’ve been branded, Ginny. I wear his mark.’ Hermione finished.

‘No, you don’t. I’ve seen your left arm. It’s mark-free.’ Ginny argued.

‘Mistresses don’t carry them on their arms. They carry them on their back.’ Hermione whispered.

‘Show me.’ Ginny demanded standing up.

Hermione stood slowly and turned away from her friend. She took hold of her sweater and the t-shirt underneath it and lifted it up about 6 inches until she was sure that Ginny could see the hideous mark peeking out above her trousers.

‘Oh Mione...’ Ginny gasped. Hermione heard her come closer and flinched when Ginny’s cool hand touched her lower back. 

‘It only hurt when he first branded me, and it burns when he wants me to come and… service him.’ Hermione choked out.

She turned to look at the younger girl and saw tears in her eyes. ‘I can’t believe you’re doing this. For the Order. How can they possibly ask a teenager to do this?’ Ginny lamented.

Hermione drew her shirt down and then turned to hug her friend, tears streaming down her own face. ‘I thought you were going to be angry for not telling you what I was doing.’ Hermione sniffled.

‘I am, but I understand why you couldn’t tell me. I’m mad at myself because I didn’t puzzle it out sooner. It all fits. The tired looks, the apathy, the lack of appetite.’ Ginny reasoned before hugging her tighter.

‘Ginny, you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone. As it is, that mark is enough to send me to Azkaban for life if anyone outside the Order finds out before the end of the war.’ Hermione warned.

‘I’ll carry it to my grave if necessary.’ Ginny promised. Hermione stared at her friend but nodded. ‘Good, now that that is out of the way. We need to talk about what will happen when we present you to the Dark Lord.’ Hermione said taking her seat again and sipping on her tea which remained hot thanks to Madame Puddifoot’s enchanted tea sets.

‘You just told me the biggest secret you’ve got, and you want to talk about my presentation? Wow, you really have changed, Mione.’ Ginny whistled as she took her seat as well.

‘I’ve had to Gin. I can’t dwell on the new information for too long or innocent people could die. It’s called compartmentalizing. We have to talk about putting you in front of the vilest man alive. The man that I’ve seduced quite a bit of information out of. Though I don’t have his full trust yet.’ Hermione sighed taking another sip of her tea.

‘So, what do I need to know?’ Ginny asked as she finally took a sip of hers.

‘Well, to begin with, all ladies, no matter their position within the organization, are required to wear a dress. Voldemort wants us to be the faces of the Death Eaters while the men do the dirty work. I’ll do your hair and makeup before we go. Severus will bring you. Draco will need to be there already to prepare everything.’ Hermione explained.

‘You’ll be summoned too?’ She asked.

‘Of course, as a mistress, I’ll need to pass judgement. Please understand that anything that I say is meant to keep you alive. I’m going to apologize for that right now since you might not want to listen to me later.’ Hermione winced as she forced the words past her lips.

‘I’ll accept your apology now and apologize for my future actions,’ she agreed ‘Anything else?’

‘Well, there’s always a chance that you might be raped, but since you’ll be under Draco’s protection, the chances will be less. Overall, just be prepared for him to look into your memories. He will not be gentle or kind about it. He only means to keep you under his control until he can use you against Harry based on the rumors I’ve heard. He won’t try to make you a mistress as he already has Bellatrix, Narcissa and myself.’ Hermione said thoughtfully.

‘Good, because I don’t think I could ever sleep with that snake.’ Ginny shuddered.

‘Surprisingly, he’s not that bad of a shag. He likes it really rough and he doesn’t always get me off, but when he does, it’s intense.’ Hermione mused.

Ginny’s face turned a bit green.

‘I so don’t need to know what it’s like to shag him. Wait, who else have you shagged then?’ She asked, her eyes narrowed.

Hermione blushed. ‘Well, I shagged Victor Krum before the Yule Ball. I don’t know it just kind of happened. Then, of course, there’s Ron...’ Hermione said getting lost in thought.

‘Ugh, I don’t need to hear about you shagging my brother!’ Ginny cried covering her ears.

‘Well, you asked. Anyway, do you have any other questions because now is the time to ask them.’ Hermione asked, staring her best friend down.

‘No, I think I’m good. Snape says that I’ve done astonishingly well with my Occlumency training. I shouldn’t have any difficulties keeping the Dark Lord out of my real memories. Draco has been drilling me on how I should answer when questioned. They both said you would handle my wardrobe for that night.’ Ginny said with a shrug.

Hermione was flabbergasted. She knew that Ginny would take it all in stride but couldn’t believe that she wasn’t more upset with the information she’d been given. She sipped the last of her tea and sighed. She hadn’t wanted to bring Ginny into this mess. But here they were regardless.

‘Alright. Then New Year’s Day evening, you’ll meet the Dark Lord and gods willing, we’ll survive the night. 

<<<<< New Year’s Day Evening >>>>>

Hermione stilled as her mark began to burn. ‘Not now, I’m just finishing up her hair.’ She muttered as she put one more loose curl into Ginny’s hair. The navy silk gown that Hermione had transfigured for her clung to her figure and shimmered in the light as she moved.

Hermione stood back. Ginny stood and turned to face her. ‘How do I look?’ She asked.

‘Draco’s jaw is going to hit the floor.’ Hermione answered smiling. She grabbed her wand and transfigured her shirt into a green, satin gown that clung to her figure. She waved her wand again and her curls fell loosely down her back. She made sure to put her quill charm necklace on as well as the snake anklet before grabbing her cloak.

Ginny settled her own cloak on her shoulders and put her hood up as Hermione cast silencing charms on their heels.

‘Who is on patrol tonight?’ Ginny asked as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror.

‘McGonagall, Ron, and Padma as well as Filch and Mrs. Norris like normal. Come Seraphina.’ Hermione replied as she fixed her cloak over her shoulders and led the way out of her dorm. The black panther followed them on quiet feet. 

They travelled in relative silence, only needing to duck into an alcove once to avoid being caught by Filch. Hermione bit her lip once as the burn became more painful as they reached the edge of the Forbidden forest.

‘Professor?’ Hermione whisper shouted.

‘I’m here.’ He answered stepping out from behind a tree.

‘This is where I leave you, Ginny. Professor Snape will keep you safe.’ Hermione said quietly. Ginny looked at her skeptically.

‘The man has spent several weeks inside your head. Now is not the time to question his loyalty.’ Hermione chided. Ginny only rolled her eyes. 

Severus held out his hand for Ginny to take. ‘Get going, Hermione. He’ll be more enraged the longer he has to wait.’ Severus stated as Ginny took his proffered hand. 

Hermione touched her hand to Seraphina’s head and closed her eyes. The Forbidden forest fell away and was soon replaced with the front doors of Malfoy Manor. The doors whispered open upon her arrival. As she entered the foyer, she removed her cloak and handed it off to the door guard. She walked down the hallway and entered the parlor. She approached Voldemort and curtsied before him. ‘I apologize for my tardiness, my lord. I was preparing Ginny Weasley for your inspection.’ She said humbly.

He came to stand before her and put his hand under her chin to lift her out of her curtsy. ‘I hope she looks half as beautiful as you do this evening, my dear.’ He purred before kissing her.

Hermione sank into her role as a mistress and reacted as she should by pressing herself against him. Her arms wrapping around his neck. 

‘Professor Severus Snape and Miss Ginevra Weasley.’ A voice announced as Voldemort slid his tongue down her throat. She moaned softly.

_Well, this is one way for her to see what I’ve gotten myself into,_ Hermione thought behind her mental barriers.

Ginny, for her part, reacted as she should have with a gasp and a grimace, which caused Voldemort to chuckle.

‘Later, my pet. It’s been a while since I’ve had you and I find myself needing a change of pace.’ He murmured into her ear. She felt him pat her arse.

Hermione had learned by now that she could pass off her shudder as a shiver of anticipation if she hooded her eyes just the right way. ‘Of course, my lord.’ She agreed as he stepped away from her.

‘Welcome to our happy little home, Miss Weasley,’ Voldemort hissed as circled her. ‘Draco has told me how you’ve come to be his special little friend.’ Severus had stepped away from her to allow Voldemort his chance to circle her. 

‘Yes, sir. Thank you.’ Ginny said in a soft, but strong voice. Her eyes were downcast, her hands clasped in front of her.

Voldemort chuckled. ‘Draco,’ He called.

Draco stepped forward and stood next to Ginny. ‘Well done, my boy. She’s as beautiful as I thought she’d be and well trained.’ Voldemort observed. Hermione mentally cringed as he perused Ginny, much like he had done with her.

Voldemort locked eyes with Ginny and didn’t move for several moments.

Hermione turned her head to look at Severus and locked eyes with him. After a moment, she let him past her mental barriers. 

** _How do you think she’s doing? _ **

_She’s as trained as she can be, Hermione. All we can do is pray that she projects the perfect memories for his perusal. _

** _I hope he doesn’t try to make her a mistress. He looks to be considering it. _ **

_Draco has already said that he will object. He might get himself killed in the process, but he will do what he can to keep her from the Dark Lord. _

** _This was a bad idea. I never should have suggested it. _ **

_Too late for regrets, Hermione. We’ll get through this, one way or another. Miss Weasley can handle this. _

Hermione snapped her head up as Voldemort called her name. ‘Come to me, darling.’ He beckoned.

‘Stay, Seraphina.’ She commanded her panther as she glided across the parlor room floor.

‘What do you think, my dear?’ He asked when she approached his side. 

Hermione took her time examining Ginny. She even tried to get into Ginny’s mind. When she found only false memories, she smiled behind her mental barriers.

‘I believe Draco has found a wonderful match in this one. She’ll be useful in bringing Harry to his knees and thus allowing us to purify our world.’ Hermione murmured as she put a hand on Ginny’s cheek.

Ginny bowed her head. ‘Who knows? Maybe she’ll be the next Lady Malfoy.’ Hermione wondered. Ginny froze then. Hermione didn’t have to look at Draco to know that he was staring at her as if she’d lost her faculties.

‘That also depends on how useful she can be in keeping Harry off balance. She was seduced away from him after all. One wonders if she can handle it?’ Hermione wondered aloud.

‘She can handle it. I’ll make sure of it.’ Draco proclaimed.

Hermione nodded.

She turned to face Voldemort and smiled at him. ‘She is adequate, my lord. I believe she will play a crucial role in bringing Harry to his knees. Who else but the former love of his life to stick the knife in his back? And who better than his former best friend to help show her the way?’ Hermione asked.

‘You’re absolutely right, my dear. You will assist Miss Weasley then. Draco, my boy, you will keep an eye on them. Make sure they have all the support they’ll need when the moment comes to strike.’ Voldemort hissed, a cruel smirk on his lips.

‘You are far too kind, my lord.’ Hermione said dipping a curtsy.

‘And you are deliciously devious. Who knew that a mudblood like yourself would come up with such a nefarious plot?’ He said, his hand coming to rest on her cheek. He wrapped a hand around her throat and pulled her close.

‘The rest of you are dismissed. I wish to have a few words alone with my lovely mistress.’ He hissed as he brought his lips to hers and she moaned at the contact.

Neither of them noticed as Draco, Ginny and Severus slipped out of the room without a sound.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Gang! 
> 
> So be honest with me, is anybody else feeling the post-holiday slump? Not gonna lie, it was like as soon as New Year's day was over it was like 'Okay, what next?' And no lie, I lowkey did not feel like writing at all. I mean I have MOST of my story already written but I'm fleshing out A LOT. I mean the original story was just over 44,000 words. I'm sitting pretty at almost that at the time of this posting. I think this story might end up being over 100,000 which would be AWESOME! Which also means MORE for you guys to read:D 
> 
> Anyway, I'm just finishing up my second week of training. 3 more weeks until they turn me loose on the general public (good lord help you all lmao. j/k! or am I? *shifty eyes*) THEN in April I got back into training for the actual position I was hired for! (I get why I'm doing the training I am now but good lord) Anyway, enough of my bitching! I really shouldn't be because this could lead to an awesome career. And plus I had been out of work for almost 2 months by the time I landed this job, so I really have no reason to bitch. But I digress! 
> 
> As always I ask, PLEASE give me a kudos and if you have time and are inclined, drop me a comment down below, even if you just wanna say hi. Thank you to the people who already have. 
> 
> Alright, enough of my gabbing. And Now the next installment of TLDM 
> 
> XOXO,   
Laura 
> 
> P.S. I'm sure my sister would appreciate some love too, she's battling a head cold at present moment and still trying to edit for me even though I told her to not worry about it because we're on an every two week schedule :D

Chapter Fourteen

‘Draco, get us out of here.’ Severus snapped as they hit the hallway. The Dark Lord had just sealed his lips to Hermione’s, and it was doing something weird to Severus’ stomach.

He felt his godson clutch his arm and the world spun out from under the group. He didn’t say anything when they reappeared at the edge of the dark forest. ‘How did I do?’ Miss Weasley asked.

Severus looked up to see Draco with his hands resting on her cheeks. ‘You did perfectly.’ He murmured.

‘Yes, you managed to get us through the night without condemning us to death.’ Severus said drily.

‘What about Mione? Will she be okay?’ Miss Weasley asked.

‘I suspect that Hermione will remain at Malfoy Manor, at least through the evening. The Dark Lord seemed to be pleased with the results of Draco’s mission. So, I dare say she’ll be a little sore, but otherwise unharmed, Miss Weasley. Not only that but her new familiar is loyal only to her and her family. Should any harm try to come for Hermione, Seraphina will do her level best to thwart it.’ Severus replied.

‘Ginny. I’ve told you a couple times, Professor. You’ve been inside my head. You’ve seen some pretty embarrassing things I might add. Besides, you call Hermione by her first name. Just call me Ginny.’ She said.

‘Fine. Ginny then.’ He acquiesced as they began the trek back to the castle.

He heard the couple follow behind him, but they were blissfully quiet until they reached the secret entrance to his private rooms. ‘I will make the report to Dumbledore that as of now, the mission has been a success. We will see if the Dark Lord is well and truly foolish enough to believe that he not only turned Potter’s best friend against him, but his girlfriend as well. We must pray that he is that foolish.’ Severus declared.

Ginny nodded and looked at Draco.

‘Draco, we will keep this little affair to ourselves. We don’t need Potter throwing himself into a tizzy because he heard rumor that not only are you a Death Eater, but you are stealing away his girlfriend.’ Severus reminded him.

‘Ex-girlfriend. Harry and I broke up, not quite amicably, but we did. He didn’t want to p-put me in danger, so I broke up with him because I was willing to take the risk. And he wasn’t.’ Ginny stated.

‘Ex-girlfriend then. Merlin save me from Gryffindors who run towards danger.’ Severus muttered shaking his head. Instead of going for the brandy, he went to the kitchenette, pulled out the kettle and put water on to boil.

‘We’re going to head to our dorms. Please floo me when Mia returns to the castle.’ Draco requested. Severus waved his hand by way of acknowledgement. He didn’t want to talk. All he wanted was to drink his tea and go to bed.

<<<<< The Next Morning >>>>>

He didn’t sleep a wink. He’d paced, he’d read, he’d even tried that bloody muggle meditation that he’d learned as a young man. Nothing worked. He could not clear his mind enough to sleep. Severus needed to focus. If he went before the Dark Lord in such a state and he just happened to look through Severus’ thoughts or memories, he would endanger them all.

He looked up as Hermione came through the secret entrance, looking no worse for wear. Seraphina trotting along beside her, a purr rumbling deep in her chest.

She yawned.

‘Good Morning, Severus.’ She greeted as she stretched.

‘Good Morning, Hermione.’ Severus replied as he picked up his lukewarm coffee and took a sip. He clenched his jaw to keep from making a face; he detested lukewarm coffee.

Hermione went to his kitchenette and pulled down a cup for herself and poured some coffee before joining him on the couch before the fireplace. Severus watched as Seraphina curled up in front of the fireplace and promptly fell asleep, knowing that as her creator, Severus would protect her charge while she got in a nap. 

‘Ginny did a wonderful job last night.’ She remarked as she took a small sip of coffee and sighed happily as it rolled over her tongue. She set her cup down and reached down to pull off the ridiculous shoes the Dark Lord preferred her to wear and rubbed her feet a little before picking her coffee up again and taking another sip.

‘She managed to not get us all killed, yes. What was that bit about Ginny becoming the next Lady Malfoy?’ Severus asked, his eyes narrowed.

Hermione blushed and Severus, again, was struck in the gut. What was the matter with him? She was his student. Had he seen her naked? Of course. Had he kissed her? Yes, but only because it would have freed him from the Merlin cursed mistletoe spell. The question was, had he enjoyed it?

‘I suppose I was just trying to make it seem like it was a little bit more serious than what Voldemort thought. After all, Ginny is a pureblood and would be a welcome match for Draco. Even if the rest of her family are considered blood traitors.’ Hermione as she continued to sip her coffee.

‘Well, well Hermione. I never thought I would see the day where you think and act like a Slytherin. I just hope that we don’t live to regret this course of action. You realize that eventually, it will go around this school that Draco and Miss Weasley are seeing each other. Death Eater children are not known for keeping secrets, especially one of this magnitude.’ Severus noted as he went to freshen up his cup of coffee.

‘I was afraid you would say that. Harry can’t know about me and what my mission is. Dumbledore made that explicitly clear. It would distract him and probably get us all killed because as much as I love him, Harry can’t keep his bloody mouth shut to save his life.’ Hermione groaned as she rubbed her temples.

‘No, Potter has never been good at keeping his mouth shut. He gets that from his father, you know.’ Severus agreed. Lost in thought, he didn’t see Hermione nod her head.

‘Go get some sleep in the spare room, Hermione. I’ll wake you for lunch. You look like you could fall asleep where you are.’ He said suddenly before taking a sip of his coffee.

‘Thank you, Severus.’ Hermione yawned. She stood, picked up her discarded shoes and padded over to the spare bedroom. Once the black panther crept into the room at her heels, she gently closed the door.

Severus shook his head and went to the Potions classroom. He had a few last-minute things to take care of before term started in a couple days and they would at least keep his mind off the fact that Hermione was sleeping in his spare room.

<<<<< Several Weeks Later >>>>>

‘Move! All of you, get out of my way!’ Severus commanded in his most authoritative voice. A group of students stood outside the third-floor bathroom and water slowly worked its way out into the hallway.

‘I swear I will deduct 100 points from each of your houses and you will have detention until summer holidays if you do not get out of my way.’ He snarled as he pushed through the crowd.

The threat seemed to get the onlooking students out of his way and make a path for him. His heart nearly stopped when he noticed the water had a pinkish tinge to it. ‘Gods no.’ He thought as he took in the sight of his godson laying prone on the bathroom floor, Potter standing over him, his wand drawn. Draco’s lay a few feet away.

McGonagall was right behind him and dragging Potter away and instructing Madame Pomfrey to attend to his godson. ‘It’ll do no good. I know this spell. I will take care of him. Keep the rest of the students away.’ He murmured as he drew his wand and knelt next to Draco.

He began casting the counterspell to that idiotic spell he’d created in his 6th year. He mentally cursed himself for being stupid enough to write it in an old school textbook that had evidently fallen into the hands of an equally idiotic boy. He sighed as the wounds began to seal themselves and Draco’s pale skin became rosy again. His godson’s breathing normalized, and he turned to look at Poppy Pomfrey. ‘He’s going to need a transfusion potion.’ He said quietly.

‘How did you know what spell afflicted him, Severus?’ Poppy asked as she levitated his godson.

‘I foolishly thought I could create a spell and write it in an old book.’ He grumbled as he stood. He followed Poppy as she brought Draco to the hospital wing. If he didn’t follow them, he would have gone to throttle Potter.

‘Professor Snape!’ A voice cried.

He turned to see a shock of red hair running towards him. He turned to see that Poppy had continued to the hospital wing without him. 

‘What happened to Draco?’ She asked, her eyes full of questions. He sighed inwardly.

‘It would seem that your ex-boyfriend has it in for my godson. He probably has a litany of reasons, but it does not give him the right to try to almost murder him in cold blood. I expect he is in with Professor Dumbledore right now.’ He sighed heavily.

Ginny gasped. ‘Miss Weasley, I can assure you. Mr. Malfoy will live. But you both will need to deal with the fallout and the rumor that led to it. For now, I will tend to him as his head of house and his godfather. You will need to tend to Mr. Potter, because if I do, he will not be long for this world.’ Severus rumbled, placating the girl for now he hoped.

‘I can assure you Professor. If I tend to Harry as you put it, he may not be long for this world either.’ Ginny promised.

A part of Severus Snape flinched at the venom is the youngest Weasley’s voice. He knew that Ginny Weasley had a mean streak in her when tested, as proven by her memories of being a child and having her older brothers play pranks on her.

‘Just don’t do anything that could get you expelled. It wouldn’t sit well with Him.’ Severus advised putting emphasis on ‘Him.’

‘I make no promises, Professor. I’m absolutely furious with Harry.’ She stated as she took a deep breath.

Severus nodded and turned back to his path towards the hospital wing. He didn’t watch as Ginny turned on her heel and march down the hallway, clearly on the warpath. Snape reached the hospital wing just as Poppy was settling Draco into the bed at the far end of the wing. He approached the bed as one of the house-elves brought a tray of transfusion potions.

‘Has he regained consciousness at all?’ He asked as he stood at the foot of Draco’s bed. ‘Not yet, Severus. I suspect he’ll be out for a time yet. His wounds are healed, of course, he just needs to rest and recover his strength.’ She said as she opened Draco’s mouth and pour the potion down his throat.

‘Let me know as soon as he awakens. I want a word with him.’ Severus requested.

‘You know I will, Severus.’ Poppy said as she straightened the privacy curtains around his godson’s bed.

He nodded and put a hand on Draco’s foot. He knew that Potter would react irrationally, but he never thought that he would attempt murder. Although it was possible that the idiot boy didn’t understand the phrase ‘for enemies. It certainly did track.

Severus didn’t say anything as he left the hospital wing, heading for his private rooms so that he could floo Narcissa and Lucius and let them know what happened without dealing with the other teachers and students.

He didn’t look up as Hermione fell into step next to him as he rounded the corner to head down to the dungeons.

‘What happened?’ She murmured.

‘Mr. Potter seems to have taken the news that Draco and Miss Weasley are seeing each other not as well as we would have preferred. He attacked Draco using one of my spells from one of my old potions notebooks.’ Severus replied quietly.

‘I knew I should have insisted on taking that notebook from him. He was a little too obsessed with it. I knew no good come from it. And he went on and on about the Half-Blood Prince.’ She said. She turned when she noticed that he’d stop walking.

‘Severus?’ She questioned. He took a deep breath.

‘What did he say about the Half-Blood Prince?’ He asked.

‘Only that the student was bloody brilliant whoever they were.’ She replied.

He chuckled. ‘You realize that Potter complimented me, don’t you?’

‘Beg pardon?’ She asked.

‘I’m the Half-Blood Prince, Hermione.’ He announced, his arms extended.

‘What?’ She asked, clearly confused.

‘Come with me, I’ll explain a few things about myself and that notebook.’ He said jerking his head towards the dungeons.

They walked in silence until they reached his classroom. He closed the door behind them and crossed over to his private rooms.

‘Just a moment while I contact Narcissa and let her know what has happened.’ He said as he grabbed the floo powder and threw it into the fire. He waited a moment before sticking his face into the fire as well.

‘Narcissa?’ He called.

‘Severus? Good gods, what’s happened?’ She asked looking up from her novel.

‘Draco’s been hurt. He got into an altercation with one of the young men. He’s currently unconscious, but he’ll live. Thought you’d ought to know. There’s no reason to come down to the school at the moment.’ He stated as she came to stand before the fireplace.

‘Was it Potter?’ She asked. He could only nod.

‘I shall report it. Thank you for letting me know, Severus. When he wakes, please tell him I send my love.’ She said. 

‘As always, Narcissa. Please convey my best wishes to the house.’ He replied before pulling his head out of the fire.

He turned to look at Hermione as the floo flames died down. He went to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a decanter of brandy and two glasses. He poured them both a glass and handed one to Hermione.

‘My mother’s name was Eileen Prince,’ he started before taking a sip of his brandy. ’she came from a pureblood family somewhere near Northumberland. She never really told me where. She told me that she had an older brother and two younger sisters, but she hadn’t seen them for years before I was born. She met and married my father, Tobias Snape, when they were in their 20’s. She was 38 when I came along.’

Hermione quietly sipped her brandy and gestured for him to continue.

‘As you probably can guess, my father was a muggle and a surly one at that. I was small when I was a child. He hated that I was so small. He hated my mother for her magic, believing that it was her magic that caused me to be so small. He beat my mother and I and then would go to the pub and get drunk and come home and do it all over again. One day, my mother left and didn’t return. I found out later that she had gone back to her family in Northumberland. They welcomed her back with open arms but only if she forgot the muggle husband and half-blood child she’d had. I was 9 at the time.’ He said before downing the rest of his brandy.

‘How could she leave you with a monster like that? What kind of a mother does that?’ She seethed slamming down her crystal glass.

‘Obviously someone who was tired of being beaten. I found a letter from her once when I was cleaning out my family’s home, after my father had died. The drink killed him of course. She wrote that she wished she could have brought me with her. That she loved me with all her heart, but her parents and siblings would never have accepted me. I was an embarrassment. I was 15 years old when I found that letter. Father didn’t exactly leave me penniless. I had a small fortune that mother had started when I was born and with interest, it grew.’ He said as he got up to refill his glass.

‘Do you know if your mother is still alive? Or her siblings?’ Hermione asked.

‘From what I understand, after the Dark Lord fell from power the first time, Eileen Prince and her maternal family left England and scattered across the continents. I believe she settled in Montreal, though I can’t be certain. I went to the family home in Northumberland years after the Dark Lord fell the first time, it still stands, though a muggle family lives there now. I’m sure my grandparents, if they are no longer with us, would be spinning in their graves.’ He chuckled.

‘Do you think she ever remarried?’ Hermione asked.

‘Oh, I’m certain of it. My grandmother would have wanted her to clear herself of the shame she’d brought on the family. Running off and marrying a muggle and having his half-blooded spawn. She created quite the scandal among pure-blooded society.’ He said taking another sip of his brandy.

‘So why the pseudonym? If you were such a disgrace the name Prince?’ She asked.

‘I was angry. I was an angry teenager and I wanted a name that meant something to me. The Half-Blood Prince is me spitting in the face of the Prince family. I am a legitimate member of the Prince family, probably the only half-blood in centuries and I wanted them to remember that.’ He said venomously.

Hermione sighed. ‘I just wish that this whole thing about blood purity didn’t matter. I’m a muggleborn and I keep getting called “The Brightest Witch of the Age”, I just applied myself and studied hard. There’s nothing special in my blood that makes me a powerful witch.’

‘I accepted who I am years ago. I can’t change my blood status any more than you can change the color of your eyes. It just the way it is. People need to learn that it doesn’t matter what your blood status is, it’s how you apply yourself.’ Severus said taking another swallow of brandy.

Hermione nodded. ‘So, does Ginny know that Harry attacked Draco?’ She asked, changing the subject.

‘I shudder to think what Miss Weasley is currently planning to do to Potter at this very moment.’ He said, a smile on his face. Potter deserved what was coming to him for his foolishness. 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So hi! *waves* 
> 
> I know I haven't been updating every 2 weeks as I promised, but I've been busy. I'm just out of training for the call center (we start taking calls tomorrow, oh my god! They are releasing us on the general public lmao!) But seriously, I'm a bit nervous. I've done call center work before but it was only inbound calls. This is inbound and outbound calls. *gah* At least I only have to do this till April then I go into mortgage processing/closing training so that'll be fun! 
> 
> So anyway, please be kind. My sister has been having a bit of a rough week. Her "old man" dog is showing signs of seizure activity. I've already told her to take her time editing because I want her to focus on her and the dog and her family and I also want her to be in the best headspace. 
> 
> I, however, will continue to write. I'm already done with up to chapter 21. I'm working on 22 as we speak right now. So we'll see how this goes, I still want to get this story up over 45 chapters. I think I'll be there by the end of the summer if I work at it. We'll see! 
> 
> So anyway, here is a Ginny chapter and oh is she not happy. 
> 
> XOXO,   
Laura

Chapter Fifteen

To say Ginny Weasley was furious was a bit of an understatement. If you wanted to be accurate, she was sure this was the most outraged she’d been to date. Not even Fred and George had made her this angry. She marched towards the Headmaster’s office. She knew that there was a high chance that she would run into Harry either there or along the way.

‘Harry!’ She screeched when she saw his unruly mop of dark hair.

He didn’t even turn to look at her instead he kept walking.

‘Harry Potter, you stop and listen to me right now!’ She yelled at him, this time drawing stares and glares from her fellow classmates. She didn’t give a dragon’s toe what they thought. She was going to have it out with Harry right here, right now.

He turned to look at her then and she saw he was glaring at her.

‘How dare you?’ She seethed as she stopped approximately 10 feet from him.

‘How dare you glare at me when you are the one who nearly killed the guy I fancy!’ She raised her voice so that everyone who was now gawking at them could hear her.

‘Oh! So, you admit you fancy a Death Eater. Have you shagged him yet?’ He chuckled mirthlessly. A wave of whispers and shouts erupted around them. 

‘You have no proof that he is or isn’t! You don’t know him like I do, and you haven’t even bothered to try to get to know him. Also, my sex life is no longer your business!’ She declared.

‘He’s a Malfoy, Ginny. He’s following in his father’s footsteps and serving Voldemort!’ Harry stated as the group gasped around him. ‘Oh, sod off, all of you! You’re only giving him power by refusing to speak his name!’ Harry snarled.

‘I reiterate. You. Don’t. Know. Him.’ She said, speaking slowly so as not to be misheard or misunderstood.

‘I know enough about him to know that he is evil incarnate. He’d likely kill you or use you to get to me.’ Harry accused.

‘Don’t flatter yourself, Harry. You’re just upset because I’ve moved on. You told me you didn’t want me to be in danger. You told me that you cared far too much to see me hurt. Well, guess what? Draco has promised to protect me. He wants me at his side rather than hidden away like a china doll, only brought out on special occasions!’ She scoffed.

‘And that is exactly what will get you killed! How many times do I have to say this? I just want you and Ron and Hermione and Luna and Remus and Tonks and all of our friends to survive this war.’ Harry argued.

‘And how many times do I have to tell you? I can take care of myself. I’m not an invalid Harry.’ She snarled.

‘I never said you were! I never said you were. You’re just so…. stubborn and hot-headed. You never listen.’ He admitted.

‘Pot meet kettle. You never listened to me either, even when you knew I was right and knew you would get hurt! You charged in regardless! Without a plan or really any support.’ Ginny sighed resignedly.

‘Look, we aren’t getting anywhere. You’ve chosen your path and I’ve chosen mine. I hope you find happiness, Ginny, but Draco won’t be part of it. I can almost guarantee that.’ He said.

‘If only you knew how wrong you are about him, Harry. I’m warning you now. Leave him be. He isn’t the man you think he is.’ She warned.

‘I know what I need to know about him, Gin.’ He said and walked off, pushing his way through the crowd. Ginny snarled to herself and retreated in the other direction. She’d declared her relationship with Draco Malfoy before the entire school. Or at least a good portion of it. It was only a matter of time before the whole school knew. She knew she didn’t have long before her overbearing brother came looking for her and began questioning her sanity.

Ginny knew that Draco had started pursuing her as part of a mission given to him by the Dark Lord, but as they got to know each other, he’d admitted that he really did fancy her, he was just scared about what his parents and friends would have thought. It was against their principles to date known blood traitors. 

She climbed the steps towards the hospital wing. She hadn’t seen Draco since that morning before breakfast when he’d kissed her and promised to meet her before lunch. She longed for the day when she would be able to hold his hand in public and not have to fight off the urge to hex anyone who glared in their direction, though she knew those days were coming soon. She entered the hospital wing and crossed to the far end where a group of privacy curtains had been drawn. She knocked on the metal pole and peered around it. Draco was still unconscious; his shirt was open, and bandages were wrapped around his torso. She could see faint white scars along with small stains of red blood.

Ginny took the seat by his bed and took his left hand in hers and pressed it to her cheek. ‘I can’t believe he attacked you like that…. Well, maybe I can.’ She whispered. She looked up as Madame Pomfrey came in to check on him.

‘Oh! Miss Weasley, I didn’t know you were here.’ She said as she waved her wand over Draco and her clipboard wrote down the results.

‘I hope it’s alright that I came. I heard what happened and I wanted to sit with him.’ She admitted as a blush stole over her cheeks.

‘I should think that would be alright. I suspect Mr. Malfoy won’t awaken for some time yet. Professor Snape advised that someone should be here when he wakes anyway.’ Madame Pomfrey said putting a hand on Ginny’s shoulder.

‘May I stay past curfew?’ She asked.

‘I’ll need to ask Minerva for you, but I don’t see why not. It’s nice to see that someone truly cares for Mr. Malfoy. He’s a sweet boy when he really tries.’ Madame Pomfrey said with a smile.

‘I know he is.’ Ginny whispered as the older woman disappeared behind the privacy curtain.

‘GINEVRA WEASLEY!’ A voice yelled. Ginny sighed inwardly and squeezed Draco’s hand in hers before letting go and facing her irate brother.

‘What is it, Ronald?’ She asked wearily.

‘A Death Eater, Gin?! You had to go and shack up with a Death Eater?!’ He exploded.

‘What is everyone’s sudden fascination with my sex life?’ She asked with her arms spread out to her sides.

‘So, you are shagging him then?’ He growled.

‘Gods, if you and Harry could hear yourselves! You are my brother and I love you, but you have no right to interfere with my personal life or my sex life for that matter. And just so you can sleep better at night, yes I am shagging Draco Malfoy.’ She huffed.

‘Gahhhh! Really Ginny?! You could have had anyone in any of the other houses, hell even the entire continent, and you choose a Malfoy! What are Mum and Dad going to say when they hear about this?’ He asked.

Ginny had thought long and hard about what her parents would say when they found out that she was with the son of a Death Eater and she honestly couldn’t bring herself to care. She’d always been raised that the Malfoys were the enemy, that they could be looked at but never approached. Glares were even better in her parents’ minds. She knew Draco’s father was a prat and probably deserved everything that was coming to him, but Draco was different when he wasn’t playing the part of a Malfoy. When he was just Draco, he was sweet and quite intelligent. And he listened to her! Merlin, she’d found a teenaged boy who would listen to her!

‘Mum and Dad have always loved and supported us. Are they going to be angry at first? Of course! We’re in the middle of a bloody war! He’s supposed to be on the opposite side, yet he’s choosing to be with me.’ Ginny sighed. She knew she sounded like a lovesick little girl, but she honestly believed that Draco would not be risking their lives if he didn’t feel at least a little something for her, right?

‘I won’t allow you to put yourself in danger, Ginny. He’s a Death Eater and he will get you killed. I know it and I can see in your eyes that you know it too.’ Ron stated as he came closer to her.

‘I can take care of myself, Ron. I’m nearly 16 years old. I’m not a child anymore. I can look after myself.’ She huffed.

‘That’s what I worry about. Gin, I love you. You will always be my baby sister. But you need to see that dating Draco Malfoy will only end in heartache and betrayal.’ He countered softly.

‘How do you know that? How do you know anything about him? Have you even talked to him or do you just listen to what everyone else says about him?’ Ginny demanded.

‘I don’t have to talk to him to know him. He shows his true colors every day.’ Ron growled.

‘What if that’s all an act?’ Ginny pressed.

‘I’m sure it’s not.’ He declared.

‘Ron, just go. Leave me alone. I deal with Mum and Dad when the time comes but if you and Harry aren’t willing to meet me halfway, then there’s nothing left to talk about. I’m going to continue to see Draco and that’s that.’ She stated turning her back on her brother.

She didn’t see Ron’s face turn bright red, nor did she hear him curse both her and Draco’s names as she disappeared behind the privacy curtain that hid them both from view.

<<<<< Two Days Later >>>>>

Ginny startled awake as she felt movement above her head. She knew she’d fallen asleep at Draco’s bedside and that he’d be disoriented when he woke up. She stood and put her hands out in a placating manner.

‘Draco. It’s okay.’ She said soothingly.

He looked at her for a moment, his eyes wild before realizing who he was seeing.

He sagged back against the pillows and wiped a hand over his face. ‘How long have I been out?’ He croaked as she reached for the glass and pitcher next to his bedside.

‘A couple of days. Professor Snape said you’d be.’ She supplied, pouring him a drink and passing it to him.

He gulped down half of it before handing it back to her. ‘Did Potter get in trouble?’ He asked with a smirk.

‘He’s had detention with Professor Snape the last two nights and has another 5 nights to go,’ She said putting the glass down. ‘How are you feeling?’ She asked putting her hand on his.

‘Like I’ve been pummeled with a fair few Quaffles.’ He grinned. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips. ‘Just don’t scare me like that again.’ She said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

‘I make no promises, Gin. Potter is volatile and your brother isn’t much better. I’m just glad I only have to deal with one. I don’t think I could handle both of them.’ He admitted with a smirk.

‘Hopefully, you won’t have to. Maybe once the war is over and everything settles, I’ll bring you home to the Burrow and you can meet the family.’ She suggested.

He smiled. ‘If I don’t get locked up in Azkaban, I’ll do anything you suggest.’ He said with a genuine smile as he kissed her.

‘Oh! Miss Weasley! Why didn’t you tell me that Mr. Malfoy had awoken?’ Madame Pomfrey exclaimed.

‘He only just woke up, ma’am.’ She said with a blush.

‘Go on, go get some food in you and I’ll see to Mr. Malfoy. Once Professor Snape examines him, I daresay that he’ll be released from the hospital wing. Until then, go see your friends, I’ll keep an eye on him for you.’ Madame Pomfrey said as she waved her wand over Draco and her clipboard began recording his vitals. Ginny looked at Draco and he nodded. ‘Go get some food and rest. I’ll see you in a bit.’ He said with a wink.

She smiled and nodded back. She gathered her things and left the hospital wing and wasn’t surprised when Hermione fell into step beside her.

‘Where have you been?’ Ginny asked as she led the way to the Great Hall.

‘I had to cover for Draco. Voldemort is both thrilled and angry that Harry attacked Draco. Harry’s shown that you are still a weakness. After all, it was the rumor that you and Draco were together that threw him over the edge. The Death Eater part was just a bonus. But Voldemort wasn’t expecting Draco to be down for so long. Severus won’t tell me what spell was used against Draco.’ Hermione replied quietly.

Ginny could only shrug. She didn’t know either.

‘I just hope that everything we are doing will be worth it in the end. I know Ron’s gone off to tell Mum and Dad about me and Draco. Harry is becoming angrier with me with each passing day.’ She said as she stopped to look at Hermione.

‘It’ll be worth it in the end Gin. I promise.’ Hermione promised. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione’s shoulders and held her tight.

‘Come, let’s go back to my dorm and get you something to eat and maybe some rest.’ Hermione suggested as Ginny let her go and Ginny linked her arm through hers. Together they trekked up to Hermione’s dorm on the Seventh floor and the promise of peace and sleep


	17. Note to my Readers

**Hey Guys! **

**Let me be real with you guys for just a moment. **

**So I just wanted to let you all know that I'm alive and I haven't forgotten about you. My sister is currently dealing with personal issues at the moment and thus has not been able to edit as often as she wants to. (Frankly, with all the stuff she's had to deal with, I don't blame her for not wanting to edit when she even has a free second. And NO, I will not be asking for a replacement. It's my sister or not at all. I'm sorry family comes before fan-fiction. There's the door if you don't understand that) For those of you wondering, her old man pup is still with us but she's had to make some changes to accommodate his new norm. Her husband is having a little bit harder time of it but he's adjusting as well. That and my sister is working on rebuilding her office to boot! so there's that. **

**As for myself, well I was down for about 5 days with Influenza Type A. That's the flu for us normal folks. I've still got a lingering cough (for about 2 weeks now, it comes and goes. I'm keeping an eye on it and if it gets to where I can't take a deep breath I will go back to the doctor. I have asthma so I know not to play around with it) but I've been able to return to work and have been slowly getting back into the swing of things. But let me tell you, that the flu is no joke! I literally went to work with just a slight cough and came home after a 9 hour day (8 hours plus an hour lunch) and was in full-body aches and a 102 fever. There were about 3-4 days where I did not leave my bed except to pee and shower. I barely ate anything for those 5 days. So you can imagine that I didn't feel much like writing. **

**For everyone who has gotten this far, if you start to feel these symptoms, get your butt into the doctor ASAP. I did and was lucky enough to get put on Tamiflu and let me tell you! That shit works! By my 2nd day of taking it, I was able to get up and walk around the house even though I didn't feel very hungry and didn't really want to go anywhere. (Which I couldn't until my fever broke anyway!) You have 2 days after you start exhibiting symptoms to get on Tamiflu before it's rendered useless. So time is of the essence. **

**Another funny thing about the flu is until your fever breaks you are still contagious. So again! if you have a fever after coughing all day, I implore you, get your booty into the doctor's and get checked out! Especially if you have asthma like me because it could potentially become pneumonia or bronchitis. **

**Alright, I'm getting off my soapbox, I promise lmao. **

**I can't make any promises but I hope to have another chapter up here soon. I'm almost done with Chapter 22 and then I have to figure out where I want to go from there and how I want to tie the story all together. But that's an issue for another day. **

**And if you have made it this far, I thank you. From the bottom of my heart. You guys don't know how much I appreciate my readers. I wish I could send y'all a personal thank you note (which is why I try to respond to each of the comments I receive, special shoutout to ToniOcean!) I hope I am doing you guys proud and am continuing to do so. **

**Thank you so much, **

**XOXO, **

**Laura **


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! *waves* 
> 
> So I know that right now the world is going to hell in a handbasket. I personally would like to thank all of you for your patience with me and my beta (aka my sister) as we've had to deal with some personal things. I hope you are all well and I have thought a lot about you guys. I hope you are all doing well and that this virus has not touched or if it has that it has left you relatively unscathed. I also wanted to let you know that my schedule will return to normal from now on. I will be working from home for the foreseeable future which will allow me to write a little more often. 
> 
> I've also included a note from my sister to all of you. We continue to thank you for reading and understanding as we all go through this thing we call life. 
> 
> XOXO,   
Laura 
> 
> Friends,
> 
> Thank you for all of your support and understanding! I really want a refund on 2020 as I am not enjoying it at all. On March 2nd, I had to put my old man pupper down because he let us know it was time. This dog who hadn’t made a peep for months was howling and barking on the way to the Vet Med Small Animal Clinic at the University in my town. He wasn’t alone at his end. He was surrounded by family as he took his last breath. Between the stress of dealing with his old age and his having to be supervised constantly and work, I had nothing left to devote to editing the story. I got up, tag teamed with my husband, went to work and came home and tag teamed again. I am fairly certain that this was all part of an undiagnosed depressive episode. I knew I was doing a disservice to our readers and it weighed on me heavily, but I could not find the time or energy. It has been quite a change not having him around as it has been too quiet, and I have realized that I can go to the store on a whim because he no longer needs supervision. As a result, I have managed to set up the downstairs office so that I have a space to edit away from the kiddo as he likes to read over my shoulder and there are spots unsuitable for little eyes. Now if only I had a door as well. Things are evening out and the urge to edit has definitely taken hold of me again. With this highly suggested at home time, I have finally had the time and desire to edit. This chapter was a bit difficult to edit but I persevered and the next became easier. I believe that I can keep to my author’s/sister’s schedule so that there isn’t quite as much waiting in between. For that I am truly sorry. Again thank you for sticking with us and reading! 
> 
> Lisa/GryfferinPrincess

_ **NOT SUITABLE FOR YOUNG EYES, 18+ CONTENT, WARNING TRIGGERS: RAPE/NON-CONSENSUAL SEX. ** _

Chapter Sixteen

Hermione sighed as she quietly closed to the door to her bedroom. Ginny had fallen asleep almost instantly as she’d lain on Hermione’s bed.

Now Hermione would be able to sort through her thoughts and come up with a plan. She really hadn’t expected for Harry to react the way he did when he found out that Ginny and Draco were together. Nor had she planned for Draco to be in the hospital wing for two days.

Hermione pulled her wand out of the pocket of her jeans and waved it over her clothes, transfiguring them into a loose-fitting pair of pants and shirt. She pointed her wand at the candles on the mantel over the fireplace and they flared to life.

She sat down on the floor cross-legged, placed her wand beside her before resting her wrists on her knees and straightened her back. She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes on the exhale.

She had meditated some when she was younger, and now found it soothing when she was trying to work out a particularly difficult puzzle.

Voldemort was planning something big and she had no clues as to what it was. Severus was keeping something back, playing his cards close to the vest. Draco knew something too as he had a haunted look when no one was looking. But what in Merlin was the endgame?

She inhaled again.

Suddenly the image of Severus kissing her popped into her mind’s eye.

She gasped as her eyes flew open.

‘Where in the bloody hell did that come from?’ She asked aloud. She pressed the tips of her fingers from one hand to her lips and remembered the night that she’d kissed her Potions Master. His lips had been surprisingly soft against hers.

She dropped her head into her hands. She shouldn’t be lusting after her Potions Master. For the last six years, he’d belittled her, teased her, and generally made her life hell. She shouldn’t fancy him. And yet she did.

She inhaled sharply when her lower back began to burn.

She grabbed her wand off the floor, stood and transfigured her clothes into a tight midriff bearing top and a long black skirt with a slit up the left side. Her hair twisted itself into soft curls around her shoulders and she padded into her bedroom to grab a pair of thigh-high heeled boots out of the closet before jotting a quick note to Ginny.

Stay here, Seraphina. I shouldn’t be gone long. She murmured to her familiar when Sera cocked her head at her mistress. The panther laid her head on her paws and went back to sleep at the foot of her bed.

Hermione grabbed her cloak, threw it over her shoulders and slipped out of her dorm room. She cast a silencing charm on her boots and quickly descended the stairs making sure to hold her cloak closed.

Thankfully, it was the lunch hour and most of the students were either in the Great Hall or the library. Only a few students saw her but none of them stopped her or questioned why she clutched a black cloak to her body like a shield.

As soon as she got to the doors that led outside, she cast a charm to make sure her heeled boots would repel the snow that still clung to the grounds. She threw her hood over her curls and darted out towards the Forbidden forest.

She gasped as a hand grabbed her wrist and spun her into a hard body. ‘You need to be more careful.’ A voice rumbled in her ear. She closed her eyes and inhaled through her nose. He smelled of potion herbs and something else she couldn’t quite place. 

She tilted her head up to look at him.

‘We need to find an easier way for you to get in and out of the castle. You could easily blow your cover if you aren’t more careful, Hermione.’ Severus admonished in a low voice as he brushed a loose curl behind her ear. 

She shivered as his skin brushed hers. She couldn’t say whether it was from the cold or the warmth of his touch on her skin.

‘Professor, we could both blow our covers by standing this close to each other in full view of the castle.’ She countered. As she studied his face, she saw a flash of what looked like regret pass over his features.

‘I suppose you’re right, Miss Granger.’ He murmured before stepping away from her. She felt the loss of his warmth instantly. She hadn’t expected him to be kind to her or even touch her after the incident at Christmas but here they were.

She lifted her hand and inhaled sharply as her mark burned again.

‘You’d best not keep him waiting. He can get rather impatient.’ Snape murmured as he took her hand in his and spun her to face the dark forest.

She turned to look behind her and saw that he was already walking away, his thick black cloak, a stark contrast against the white snow. She nodded her head then turned back to her path and scurried to the dark forest. She placed a hand on the quill necklace and disapparated.

Hermione reappeared in the foyer at Malfoy Manor a moment later. She shed her cloak and the Death Eater guarding the door took it from her. Then she glided towards the parlor where her lord and master was waiting. She took a deep breath and cleared her mind before the doors opened to reveal an empty parlor. Immediately, she was on her guard. In all the months that she’d been a mistress, she’d never seen the parlor without someone in it.

‘My Lord?’ She called timidly even as her hand went to her wand in the holster at her hip. ‘He hasn’t found me out, has he?’ She thought behind her mental barriers as she turned in a slow circle taking in every nook and cranny. It was eerie how quiet it was in the manor.

‘Expelliarmus.’ A voice growled. She gasped as her wand flew out the holster. She spun to face Bellatrix. ‘Lost your wand, have you?’ She purred as she caressed herself with Hermione’s wand.

‘Incarcerous.’ Bellatrix hissed. Hermione’s arms bound themselves behind her back. She flexed her hands and attempted to free herself.

‘Is there a point to this, Bellatrix?’ Hermione asked as the older woman approached her. Bellatrix lifted a curl from her shoulder and twirled it. ‘No, not really. I’ve finally decided that I wanted to play with you. The Dark Lord happened to agree and has left us to play by ourselves.’ Bellatrix simpered as she wrapped her fingers gently around Hermione’s throat.

Hermione breathed through her nose to keep her heart rate level. She knew that one day she’d have to deal with Bellatrix, but she hadn’t thought that it would come this quickly. ‘This will not be over quickly. I have plans for you, my little mudblood.’ Bellatrix purred before pressing her lips to Hermione’s.

Hermione resisted even as Bellatrix’s fingers tightened on her windpipe. She gasped when Bellatrix bit her lower lip hard enough to draw blood and shoved her tongue down Hermione’s throat. She felt Bellatrix lick up the blood that had no doubt appeared on her cut lip. ‘Mmmm, surprising that your blood doesn’t taste dirty.’ She moaned as she lapped at the wound. 

Hermione felt her top sliding up over her breasts as Bellatrix continued to make out with her.

‘Merlin help me.’ She thought as Bellatrix began to twist her nipples and slap her breasts. Hermione felt a hand slip beneath her skirt and into her knickers. Bellatrix pulled her face away from Hermione’s suddenly.

‘Well, well, well… the mudblood likes it rough. Mmmm, well that does make it interesting.’ She purred as she found Hermione’s clit and began to lazily stroke it. Hermione trembled.

Bellatrix applied more pressure to her clit and sped up her ministrations. ‘Hmmm, I wonder how quickly I can make you come.’ Bellatrix purred as Hermione began to pant. The coil of tension in her lower belly began to tighten. Just as Hermione’s body was about to explode into an orgasm Bellatrix pulled her hand away. Hermione groaned in frustration. ‘I’m in control of your orgasms, Mudblood. You will not come until I say.’ Bellatrix commanded grabbing a fist full of Hermione’s hair.

Hermione hissed as the hold on her hair tightened. ‘I want to hear you say it, Mudblood.’ Bellatrix murmured pressing kisses along Hermione’s jaw.

‘You’re in control.’ Hermione growled. She gasped as Bellatrix yanked her hair again.

‘In control of what, Mudblood?’ Bellatrix asked.

‘You’re in control of my orgasms.’ Hermione growled again.

‘That’s very good, my pet.’ Bellatrix murmured as she slid a hand into Hermione’s knickers again and played with her clit again. ‘Come for me, Mudblood.’ Bellatrix ordered. Hermione screamed as her orgasm barreled through her. Her knees almost gave out, only Bellatrix’s hand kept her upright.

‘Shall we retire, pet?’ Bellatrix inquired as she led Hermione towards the doors that led to Voldemort’s rooms. Hermione walked on unsteady feet as she righted her clothing. She gasped as Bellatrix spun her to face her and backed her up until her arse bumped the bed.

‘I believe we are going to have a lot of fun, Mudblood. Oh, my body’s just alive with all the possibilities. And you’re so responsive too! Oh, what fun!’ Bellatrix declared as she gripped Hermione’s hair again.

Bella pressed her lips to Hermione’s and shoved her tongue down Hermione’s throat. Hermione moaned against her. She felt cold steel rub against her stomach, and she tried to pull away, but Bellatrix’s grip held her in place. She gasped against Bella’s mouth as her top was cut away. Then she felt the tip of what she assumed was a dagger drag up her thigh to her hip and her skirt fell away leaving her clad in just her knickers and the ridiculous thigh high boots. 

Bellatrix waved her hand as she stepped away. ‘What a seductive picture you paint, my pet.’ She murmured as she picked up the coiled satin that lay at the end of the bed. She pushed Hermione on to the bed and climbed on top of her.

She pressed Hermione back towards the pillows and gripped one of her arms in her hand. Bella proceeded to tie Hermione to the bedposts and smirked when Hermione tested the restrains. ‘Magically reinforced. Can’t have my new toy getting away, now can I?’ Bellatrix smirked as she sat back on her knees. 

‘A little light bondage Bellatrix? Why am I not surprised?’ Hermione snarked. She was rewarded with a slap across the face.

Hermione felt the cold steel against her stomach again and grimaced as Bellatrix pressed the dagger into her skin, blood instantly welling up in the shallow cut. ‘Mmmm, you bleed so prettily. But I did promise the Dark Lord that I wouldn’t harm you…. Much. Maybe it’s best that I leave that to the end. I plan to leave my mark on you, my pet.’ Bellatrix pouted.

Hermione thanked her lucky stars that Voldemort had ordered Bellatrix not to harm her.

She watched as Bellatrix stripped out of her black gown to her black lace lingerie. 

Hermione gasped as Bella twisted one of her nipples. Her back arched. Bella’s lips took Hermione’s in a passionate kiss. Hermione felt Bella’s fingers begin to play with her clit again and gasped when one finger plunged inside her.

Bella’s other hand played with Hermione’s nipples and left deep crescents in her breast when Bella dug her nails in. A second finger joined the first already stroking inside her. Hermione moaned low in her throat as Bella’s thumb began to circle her clit as the two fingers pumped in and out of her body. Bella pulled her face away from Hermione’s and watched her.

‘Fuck.’ Hermione groaned as her orgasm began to build.

‘Who owns this body, you mudblood bitch? Who?’ Bellatrix demanded as she proceeded to add a third finger. Hermione whimpered; she was so close. Tears welled up in her eyes. 

‘Who?!’ Bellatrix growled as she ceased all movement.

‘You do.’ Hermione whispered, a tear of humiliation leaking out of the corner of one of her eyes.

Bellatrix began to move in earnest now. Hermione moaned as the orgasm began to build again. ‘Again! Who owns this body?!’ Bellatrix cried.

Hermione shook her head back and forth and just as her orgasm roared through her Bellatrix twisted one of her nipples, hard. ‘You do! Fuck! You own this body!’ Hermione wailed as Bellatrix continued to pump her fingers, a second orgasm screaming through her.

‘Very good, my pet.’ Bellatrix purred as she licked the single tear trail from Hermione’s cheek. ‘I think I’d like to taste this mudblood cunt.’ She declared as crawled down Hermione’s body and blew lightly on her clit.

Hermione’s back bowed and she gripped the restraints around her wrists.

Then Bellatrix applied her tongue and Hermione’s world went white. It wasn’t long before her fourth orgasm of the night raced through her. She wailed again but that didn’t stop Bellatrix from continuing to tease and play with her clit. A fifth orgasm chased the fourth.

Hermione gasped for breath.

‘Now for my favorite part.’ Bellatrix purred as she sat up from between Hermione’s thighs. She watched Bellatrix picked up her dagger again as well as more satin restraints. She felt Bella tied her legs to the end of the bed.

She kicked her legs as Bellatrix approached her left thigh and pressed light kisses along the unmarked flesh before Hermione felt the bite of its tip. She thrashed against her restraints.

Hermione whimpered as the blade cut the flesh of her thigh. She knew that whatever Bellatrix was carving into her thigh, she’d carry for the rest of her natural life. But she wouldn’t give Bellatrix the satisfaction of screaming in pain, so she bit her lip instead.

She let out a gasp when Bella ran her tongue over the open wound. She watched as the dagger was dragged over her body and cuts appeared in its wake. She tried to struggle but she found her limbs were heavy, her body felt weak.

‘What did you do to me?’ She whimpered as Bellatrix cleaned the blood from her blade. She settled between Hermione’s thighs again and blew on her clit.

‘Mmm, my dagger is dipped in Nagini’s venom. Not only will your wounds take ages to heal, but it is slowly poisoning you. I suspect I have a couple more hours to play with you before you need medical attention. I can’t imagine that the Dark Lord will be at all happy with me if I allow you to die.’ She murmured.

Hermione moaned as she felt Bellatrix’s tongue on her clit, her fingers in her cunt. ‘Oh fuck!’ Hermione gasped throwing her head back against the pillows. It didn’t take long for Hermione to come again.

Hermione felt herself on the brink of passing out both from the poison and the orgasms. That is until she felt Bellatrix climbing up her body. She opened her eyes to see Bellatrix’s pussy hovering over her. ‘Now it’s my turn, Mudblood.’ She purred.

Hermione closed her eyes as Bellatrix gripped Hermione’s head and shoved it into her cunt. Hermione had no choice but to open her mouth and suck Bellatrix’s clit. She heard the other witch moan above her. Hermione sucked on Bellatrix’s clit and flicked it with her tongue. ‘Fuck! That feels good, my pet.’ Bellatrix moaned as she gyrated on Hermione’s face.

‘Stick that tongue in my cunt, my little whore.’ Bellatrix moaned.

Hermione complied.

She felt the restraints around her wrists slacken and immediately she wrapped one of her arms around Bella’s thigh while the other snaked under Bella’s body to allow her to stick her fingers in Bellatrix’s dripping hole while Hermione sucked her clit.

‘Fuck me but that feels so good! Are you my dirty little whore? Licking my cunt like a woman starved. I’m going to have to tell our master that you are such a little slut that loves to lick cunt. Mmmm, I’ll bet he’ll be happy to hear that.’ Bellatrix moaned. Hermione opened her eyes to see that Bellatrix was lost in her own little world, grabbing her breasts and playing with her own nipples.

‘Oh fuck, pump faster my pet, I’m going to come all over your face. Gods, just like that. Don’t stop my little mudblood whore, don’t stop!’ Bellatrix cried as she came hard. Bellatrix collapsed onto her side.

Hermione closed her eyes as Bellatrix kissed her once more. ‘Alright my pet, I’ll fetch someone to bring you back to the castle. But don’t think this will be the last time I bring you over to play.’ Bellatrix purred as she climbed off the bed and wrapped herself in a black silk robe.

Hermione sighed and gave herself over to the darkness as she felt someone lifting her body from the bed. 


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *hides* 
> 
> I know, I know. I was quite naughty with that last chapter but I needed a catalyst of sorts for what I have planned. You know you love me :) 
> 
> XOXO,   
Laura

Chapter Seventeen

Severus could have smacked himself for being so careless. When he’d seen Hermione flying down the stairs, bundled up in the cloak that he’d given her, he’d known that he’d had to say something. All it would have taken was one of her dunderheaded classmates stopping her and noticing whatever she’d been wearing under that cloak for questions to be asked.

He’d meant to catch her at the edge of the Forbidden forest, but he’d caught up to her before then. She’d smelt of honeysuckle and roses. He had noticed that her breath had caught in her throat when he’d murmured in her ear.

‘Hells bells, I’ve gone soft.’ He muttered as descended the stairs. The bell for classes had rung only a moment ago but he knew his class would become unruly if he didn’t appear moments after the bell rang.

He inhaled as he reached the door to his classroom and exhaled as he slammed the door open. ‘Turn to page 296 and begin reading the text about the difference between Queen Anne’s Lace and Hemlock. When finished I want you to write a 12-inch roll of parchment on the differences and what potions can be brewed to cancel out the effects of the poisons.’ He ordered as the door slammed shut behind him and he marched to the front of the classroom.

‘Um, Professor, have you seen Hermione?’ Potter asked without raising his hand.

‘I’m sure Miss Granger is quite capable of getting herself to class on time and thus has a good reason for being absent. Now, turn to page 296.’ He spoke slowly so that he was not misunderstood. Potter glared at him but didn’t say a word although Severus would have loved it if he had. He needed someone to take his frustration out on.

The class grew quiet as they pulled their books from their bags and opened to read the chapter. Once he was sure that they were all settled into their assignment he began brewing the Draught of Living Death. It would need to brew for 24 hours if he was going to present it tomorrow for this same class.

At 5 minutes until the end the class, he clenched his teeth and inhaled sharply through his nose. ‘If you have not finished your essay, complete it by the beginning of class tomorrow. If you have, please leave them on my desk to be graded. You are all free to go.’ He bit out, his mark burning.

Whispers erupted. He rolled his eyes as he watched them file out.

He flicked his wand at the door locking it and making a sign appear for the 7th year students that they would need to read the next chapter and be prepared to brew the Elixir to induce Euphoria for the following class.

He started for his private rooms and grabbed his thick cloak as passed through on the way to the secret entrance. ‘Why in the bloody hell is he summoning me right now?’ He growled to himself as he pushed outside and towards the Forbidden Forest.

He turned to face the castle and sighed. He still had so much to do before the summer term began and life as he knew it ended. He shook himself out of those depressing thoughts as there was no use crying over spilled milk.

He turned on his heel and disapparated with a soft pop and reappeared just at the edge of the grounds surrounding the Manor. He trudged through the snow and through the door as it opened of its own volition. He shed his cloak and handed it to the door guard before heading to the parlor.

He stopped short upon entering. Hermione lay on a table wrapped in nothing but a bedsheet. Her eyes were closed, her skin had taken on an almost deathly shade of grey, only the subtle rise and fall of her chest led him to believe she was still alive. Blood spots dotted the bedsheet in a random pattern. 

‘Ah Severus. I’m glad you were so prompt and I’m sure the Mudblood will appreciate your promptness as well, should she live through the night.’ Bellatrix chuckled lightly. She was dressed in only a black silk robe. Her curls taking on a life of their own around her head.

‘What did you do to her, Bellatrix?’ Severus growled.

‘Oh, now aren’t we testy?’ Bellatrix purred as she circled the table towards him.

‘Bellatrix….’ Severus warned.

‘It was only a bit of fun, Severus. We used to have fun together, didn’t we?’ Bella pouted as she came to stand in front of him. She rested a hand on his chest and played with one of the buttons on his shirt.

He growled. ‘What you and I did was only because the alcohol was strong and plentiful, and I had been lonely for quite a long time. No more, no less.’ He removed her hand from his chest and lowered it to her side.

‘Well, you certainly know how make a woman feel wanted.’ Bellatrix sniffed as she returned to the table and pressed a light kiss to Hermione’s temple.

‘You had her summoned here for your entertainment.’ Severus snarled.

‘She seemed to enjoy herself up until she passed out from the poison. Mmm, I think you should take her back to the castle and get her treated before she dies of shock. I’m sure she’ll be back to play with me soon enough. Girls who enjoy my special brand of entertainment rarely stay away for long.’ Bellatrix chuckled as she played with the lapel of her robe.

Severus didn’t bat an eye as one of Bellatrix’s nipples peeked out. He marched over to the table and lifted Hermione into her arms. ‘I expect her belongings to be delivered to Hogwarts in short order.’ He commanded as he strolled towards the foyer. He paused only long enough to collect his and Hermione’s cloaks and to drape Hermione’s over her still form while checking to see whether her quill pendant remained around her neck. He turned on his heel and apparated them away from the Manor, using her charm to get them through the wards. Hermione moaned when they reappeared at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. ‘It’ll be alright, I’m going to take care of you.’ He crooned as he trudged back through the snow to the castle.

Moments later he laid Hermione down on the bed in his spare room and stripped down to the white button-down shirt he wore under his teaching robes. He rolled up his sleeves as he summoned his supplies and potions. He pulled her cloak from her and banished it to the hook on the back of the door.

Hermione shivered as he moved the bedsheet away from her body but didn’t open her eyes. She had several lacerations on her chest, stomach, arms and legs which he had expected but he could barely contain his rage when he saw what had been carved into her left thigh. _Whore. _

He visibly shook off the rage. Now was not the time to be angry or upset as time was of the essence. He grabbed an anti-venin potion, opened Hermione’s mouth and poured it down her throat. He massaged her throat to help her swallow before pouring a blood replenishing potion down it as well. Severus sighed as the rosiness came back into her pale cheeks. He drew his wand and began cleaning the blood and other dried fluids from her body before bandaging the worst of the lacerations. They’d close on their own, but the anti-venin had to get into her system before the bleeding would fully stop. He transfigured one of his shirts into a nightgown and dressed her in it.

He made sure to cover her in a heavy blanket and before going to put his supplies back in their rightful place, he made sure to give her a dreamless sleep potion. He checked that the small fireplace was still roaring before extinguishing the candles in the room and leaving the door open just a crack. He returned his supplies to their proper places and went to his liquor cabinet where he removed a bottle of whisky.

He didn’t even bother with a glass as he took a swig straight from the bottle. He moved to the sofa and sat down. He grimaced at the bottle in his hand before taking another swig.

He placed the bottle on top of the table in front of the couch and dropped his head into his hands as he leaned forward. He was supposed to have protected her! Where the hell was the bloody cat? She was supposed to protect Hermione when he couldn’t.

‘Severus?’ A voice said from the direction of his fireplace.

‘What is it, Narcissa?’ He asked as he scrubbed his face.

‘May I come through?’ She inquired.

He waved his hand in the direction of the fireplace to release the wards on it to allow her to come through the floo.

‘I’m not particularly in the mood for company, Narcissa. In fact, I’m using every calming technique I know not to throttle someone.’ He stated as he grabbed the bottle off the table and took a large gulp.

‘Now, now, Severus, we are not heathens. We do not gulp the good whisky. I simply came to return Hermione’s belongings to her. The Dark Lord would not be at all pleased to have his mistress unarmed, even if she is playing both sides of the war.’ Narcissa said as she held up a folded stack with Hermione’s wand laying on top.

‘Who said she was playing both sides of the war? I’ve seen the way Potter and Weasley have treated her. Why, they wouldn’t last a day without her!’ He declared, coming to Hermione’s defense.

‘I know my son and I know you Severus. I didn’t name you Draco’s godfather just because you are closer than blood to Lucius. I have my own motivations. I need you to protect him. He’s my only child.’ Narcissa professed.

Severus rolled his eyes. Of course, Narcissa had an ulterior motive.

‘Thank you for bringing Hermione her things. I would warn your sister though, if she attempts to do this Hermione again, she may not get away unscathed. And I’m not entirely sure that I’ll have anything to do with it.’ Severus said standing up.

He took Hermione’s things in hand and placed them on the table in front of the fireplace.

‘Bellatrix will do what she wants, but she knows how to learn a lesson. I’m sure she’ll be cautious should she try it again.’ Narcissa replied as she turned towards the fireplace.

‘I’ll be sure to have Draco visit home as soon as he’s well enough.’ He promised.

‘I know you will, Severus. Well I must take my leave. The Dark Lord will be returning shortly and well…. You know how these things go.’ She said calmly.

Severus looked at Narcissa. He hadn’t really looked at her in some time. She looked tired, her dress, while well fitted, seemed to not fit her quite as well as it had before. 

‘Take care of yourself, Narcissa.’ He murmured as she took a handful of floo powder from the jar on his mantle.

‘I always do, Severus. Please take care of Hermione and my son.’ She said looking back towards his spare room.

He only nodded as she threw the powder into the fire and called ‘Malfoy Manor.’

As she disappeared in the flames, he turned to check on his charge before going to his own room and changing his button-down shirt and added his teaching robes. He then set a ward on the spare room that would alert him if Hermione awoke before he got back. He left his rooms and proceeded to climb, intent on going to the hospital wing to check on his other charge.

He wasn’t at all surprised to see his godson sitting up in bed as he entered the hospital wing. Nor was he surprised to see Ginny Weasley sitting next to him on the bed. However, he was very surprised to see Seraphina laying on the floor next to the bed.

‘And just, where, were you?’ He inquired of the large cat.

‘She was in Hermione’s room with me. Hermione wrote a note that she’d be back later and that she’d had to step out for a bit, if you catch my meaning, Professor.’ Ginny answered quietly.

‘Miss Granger has returned to the castle, although I dare say she isn’t in the same condition as when she left it, Miss Weasley.’ Severus stated in a low tone as he stood at the foot of Draco’s bed.

‘What do you mean, Professor?’ Draco asked suddenly coming more alert at Severus’ statement.

‘I mean that your aunt has a proclivity for torture. Miss Granger is alive and resting in my spare room. I do believe that Miss Granger was a victim of your aunt’s unwanted advances. Which again, begs the question: why did she leave Seraphina with Miss Weasley?’ Severus wondered aloud.

‘I think she thought that she was being summoned by him. She didn’t know that she’d need protection from Draco’s aunt, sir.’ Ginny answered.

‘Well, whatever the reason, Seraphina goes with her everywhere from now on. No exceptions.’ Severus declared.

‘Which leads me to a question, sir. No one noticed Sera when I brought her into the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey hasn’t said anything yet. Why is that?’ Ginny asked.

Severus smirked at the large cat that had opened a single eye to glance at him before closing it and going back to sleep.

‘Seraphina is not an ordinary panther. She has the ability to hide herself from anyone that she doesn’t want to see her. She trusts you, Draco and myself because Miss Granger trusts us, and I was the one that adopted her in a way. She only reveals herself when she feels it necessary. She’s an extraordinary panther. Besides, did you think me idiotic enough to gift Miss Granger with a panther in a school of teenagers without it having the ability to hide itself? Do you not know the hysteria that would be caused having her run around freely?’ Severus explained.

Ginny and Draco stared at Seraphina as she sat up and yawned widely.

‘I suppose you’re right, Professor.’ Draco said as the large cat stood and padded over to nudge Severus’ hand. He rolled his eyes before rubbing her behind her ears.

‘Overgrown house cat.’ He muttered as Seraphina began to purr rather loudly.

‘Oh, Professor Snape, good. I believe Mr. Malfoy is ready to be released, but since you are the only one in the castle that actually knows what spell Mr. Potter used on him, I thought it best to have you examine him before I let him return to his dorm.’ Poppy said as she came bustling out of her office.

Severus rolled his eyes, glanced over his godson and declared him to be healthy enough to attend classes tomorrow.

Just in time for a rather ratty looking owl to come through the window and crash a few feet away from him. Seraphina immediately went on the defensive. ‘It’s all right, little one. It’s just an owl.’ He soothed as he took the bright red letter from its beak.

‘Oh bugger! Did they really have to send me a howler?’ Ginny groused taking it from Severus’ hand.

‘Better open it, love. It’ll be worse if you don’t.’ Draco murmured.

Severus prepared himself for Molly Weasley’s wrath. He took a few steps back.

‘GINEVRA WEASLEY! A MALFOY!? OF ALL THE BOYS YOU COULD HAVE CHOSEN, YOU CHOOSE HIM!? WHAT HAPPENED WITH HARRY, YOUR FATHER AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE GETTING ON SPLENDIDLY! SO HELP ME, GINEVRA, I KNOW I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS! HIS FAMILY THINKS WE ARE THE SCUM OF THE WIZARDING WORLD! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY FIND ANYTHING ABOUT HIM APPEALING!? FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN, END THINGS WITH HIM BEFORE HE SINKS HIS CLAWS INTO YOU AND WE LOSE YOU FOREVER!’ Molly’s voice screeched when Ginny opened her howler. Ginny’s cheeks turned the color of her hair.

Severus smirked. He had known that Molly would be livid. The Weasleys and the Malfoys had been at odds since before the first Wizarding War. It was unlikely that that would ever change.

‘She really doesn’t pull any punches, does she?’ Draco asked as he rubbed Ginny’s back.

‘No, apparently she doesn’t. I wonder how long Ron wrestled with his conscience before sending a letter home to Mum and Dad.’ She said quietly.

‘Probably not very long. It probably took your mum longer to calm down enough to send the howler.’ Draco quipped as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood slowly.

Severus smirked again. ‘Well, you are free to go. I’m going back to my rooms to check on Miss Granger. I’ll bring Seraphina with me. Draco, come find me later this evening, I need to update you.’ He stated before turning on his heel and strolling out of the hospital wing, his teaching robes billowing behind him.

He didn’t stop or slow down as he heard two sets of footsteps following along behind him and Seraphina.


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. 
> 
> I have to tell you. It's been a shitty two months and I demand a refund! As of March 23rd, I began working from home as a Customer Care rep for a mortgage company. As you guys can imagine, it's not been easy. Towards the middle of April, it got better and the calls became the normal "can you explain why my payment went up?" or "can I make my payment?" etc. But before that, my heart broke, bled, and wept for millions of Americans who were now facing the possibility of not being able to make their mortgage payment for more than a month. I also weep for our planet and our brothers and sisters in other countries. We are in the middle of a crisis. As I write this, some states have plans to open back up. Florida is one of them, but only select counties. I can tell you that I live in Brevard County and I have no idea what's going on, in terms of openings. I stopped watching the news about 4 weeks ago because it gave me horrible anxiety. I am doing my absolute best to keep myself sane while working from home and more or less being quarantined. I don't go anywhere except the occasional drive around the city (I don't get out of the car, I just drive) and the grocery store. I knew I was an introvert but this is just too much even for me. I'm an introvert that needs human interaction. My boyfriend and his mother are amazing, I love them both dearly but dear god! I feel like scaling the walls. As you all can imagine, I haven't felt the will or urge to write. Funny huh? I mean the story has more or less been written, I'm just extending it. I'm happy to say that having been in training to be a mortgage processor for the last two weeks, I've found the urge! Maybe because I'm away from the negative calls. I know that is horrible to say. It's horrible to write! I'm just one person and dammit I did the best I could but I just can't anymore. My heart and emotions can't take it. It's surreal. I feel like I'm in the twilight zone. I never thought in my lifetime that I would be living during a pandemic like this. I hope every day that this virus just goes away. I know it's a pipedream but dammit all I can do is hope. 
> 
> To anyone who has lost a family member, a friend, a neighbor, a loved one to Covid-19, you have my sincerest condolences. I can't imagine what you are going through. I hope that by reading my story it gives you an escape, even for a little while. 
> 
> To anyone who has been feeling like you are about to climb the walls or go insane, know that you are not alone. We are in this together. We will get through this and this too shall pass. Even if it doesn't seem like it. I promise we will make it though.
> 
> XOXO,
> 
> Laura 
> 
> And now a Note from my darling sister: 
> 
> Note to Readers:
> 
> Where has the time gone? I know we are overdue for an upload and I apologize for keeping you all waiting. On March 21st, my Governor issued a shelter at home order for our state which meant that I was about to get furloughed. I work in retail and my manager was putting together a skeleton crew to keep the bookstore going during this time because our CEO said we were only closing to the public and not completely closing. I leap at the opportunity because the bills aren’t going to pay themselves and I was going to need bail money for being home with my boys constantly. 
> 
> Meanwhile my kiddo is on At Home Learning so I am now a homeschool teacher every other day. I work at my daytime job from 9-5 and then the next I teach the kiddo. Add to that being a mother and I have 3 jobs. Since we have “closed,” I have been coming home exhausted because there is only a three-person crew at a time and we are doing everything, receiving, shelving, straightening, answering the phone…. The office is in the basement and it is just too much to go downstairs to sit at the computer and concentrate. Also, I accidentally went off my blood pressure meds and was getting that back to normal which had impacted my sleep schedule, so I was a mess. I would end up staying up too late and then have to go to work and get through all of that and then come home and I would be passed out by 9pm. I also had a lovely spike in migraines this last week, mainly due to the weather change in my area and probably a little to do with stress of the current situation. That being said, I appreciate the outpouring of love and appreciation for the story and the navigating of the current state of the world. Hopefully you will continue to enjoy our installments and we can help you escape your reality for a time. 
> 
> xxHugsxx
> 
> GryfferinPrincess

Chapter Eighteen

Hermione groaned as she came awake slowly. She tried to sit up, but her body refused to move. She took in her surroundings and relaxed substantially. She was safely in Severus’ quarters at Hogwarts, though how she got there, she hadn’t the foggiest.

She looked up as the door opened to admit her Potions Master. ‘Good afternoon Hermione.’ He greeted as he brought a pot of tea and teacup and placed it on the bedside table. He lay the back of his hand against her forehead and then against her cheek.

‘Your fever seems to have broken. How are you feeling?’ He asked.

Hermione felt her cheeks flame bright red. ‘A little tired. A little weak. How long have I been out for this time?’ She asked.

Severus cleared his throat. ‘Approximately 3 days. Bella summoned me to collect you and you’ve been here ever since.’ He replied his own cheeks flushing a bit.

'I suppose Voldemort isn’t happy?’ She queried.

‘No, he’s decidedly not. I do believe that Bella was allowed to have her…. fun, but the Dark Lord had told her not to do any permanent harm. When I told him that you were still unconscious this morning…. well…. Bella found it wise to make herself scarce.’ Severus said taking a seat on the bed beside her.

‘I’m sure she did.’ Hermione tried again to sit up. Severus shook his head and reached for her arms and pulled her into a sitting position before helping her rest against the pillows.

‘What about Draco? Is he recovered?’ She asked as she adjusted the covers on her lap.

‘Yes, my godson is quite recovered. The Dark Lord has him running all over England on errands. He’s still using the excuse of recovering in the hospital wing, although before long his professors are going to start asking questions.’ Severus replied.

And the fallout from the rumors?’ Hermione asked.

‘Well, Draco and Ginny are now pariahs. Gryffindor wants nothing to do with Ginny and the same for Draco with Slytherin. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are decidedly staying out of it until it works itself out. Or so I’ve observed.’ He smirked.

‘Oh, poor Ginny. Most of her other friends are Gryffindors. I’m sure she’s not handling being an outcast well. What about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?’ Hermione inquired.

‘Oh, you know Molly. She’s demanded that Ginny split from Draco and go back to Potter. Which at this point doesn’t seem like a likely scenario, but you have to admire her gumption.’ He smirked as he reached for the teapot and poured her a cup.

He handed it to her wordlessly.

‘Thank you. So how am I healing?’ She asked.

‘You appear to be healing quite well. You developed a fever two nights ago and it seems to have broken last night. You had some lacerations that have healed but I’m afraid they’ve all scarred. Regrettably, whatever Bella used to torture you with as dipped in venom and while I was able to heal you, it didn’t allow me to leave you without scars.’ Severus said apologetically.

‘So whatever word she carved into my thigh, I’ll carry for life.’ She surmised.

He nodded, not saying a word.

Hermione pulled back the covers and lifted her nightgown. She closed her eyes for a moment before reading the word Bellatrix had carved into her flesh. _Whore_.

‘She dips her daggers in Nagini’s venom. The venom stops the healing process which causes the victim to bleed out if not treated in time. Which means scars will happen.’ She said quietly as she traced the letters.

‘You are not a whore, Hermione. You are doing what must be done to win this war. Do not allow this to break you.’ He said quietly as he put his hand on her chin and made her look at him.

Hermione raised her eyes to look into his face. Then without another thought she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

Severus stiffened but didn’t pull away.

Hermione kissed him like he was a breath of fresh air and she’d been drowning. She needed this; Oh, how she’d needed this. She’d been struggling since Christmas. She knew it was wrong. She was his student; he was her professor. But gods be damned, she was going to take what she could get.

Severus slid his tongue over her lips, and Hermione parted for him. He moaned as he gained entrance to the sweet cavern of her mouth and she twined her tongue with his. Hermione clutched the front of his button-down shirt as if he was the only thing keeping her upright.

Severus groaned as he pulled away, raising his head to rest his forehead against hers. ‘I can’t. We can’t do this, it’s not proper and if the Dark Lord ever found out….it wouldn’t be pleasant.’ He sighed. She knew he would say this, it didn’t mean that it wouldn’t hurt any less.

‘Fuck propriety. And Voldemort for that matter.’ She growled. She saw his eyes flash and knew he agreed with her.

‘Hermione, you’ve only just healed from traumatic injuries. Give your mind time to heal as well.’ He said placing his hands on hers.

‘You don’t want me like I want you, then.’ She said, baiting him. She had to be sure.

‘I never said that.’ Severus stated, clutching her chin in his hand. He pressed his lips to hers again in a searing kiss. Hermione moaned against his lips while Severus snaked a hand into her curls and pressed her even closer to him.

They came away both gasping for air.

‘I want you, Hermione. I do, but you are off-limits.’ He murmured as his forehead rested against hers again.

‘I decide who is allowed to have me.’ She muttered.

‘Not when you’re the mistress of the most sadistic man on the planet. Believe me, were it not for the fact that you are my student and recovering from torture, I would have you here and now. And, I would not be gentle.’ He murmured as he rubbed the tip of his nose along her jawline.

Hermione shivered as a delicious thrill ran up and down her spine. She had no doubt that he liked it rough. _Good,_ she thought.

He cupped her cheek and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

‘Maybe one day, Hermione, _if_ we both survive the war.’ He murmured.

Hermione growled, clearly frustrated. Severus only smirked. ‘Patience, my sweet.’ He cajoled as he caressed her cheek. Hermione leaned into the caress.

‘Now, drink your tea and rest, Hermione. I’ll let both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore know you are still recovering but your fever has broken. I’ll leave a dreamless sleep potion for you in case you wish to sleep. Your wand is in the drawer of the bedside table if you’re wondering about it. We’ll talk when I get back from Malfoy Manor.’ Severus said in a low voice before pressing a final kiss to her forehead and standing.

She sighed as he left the room.

‘What is wrong with me? I shouldn’t be lusting after my professor. I have a mission to complete.’ She thought as she put her head into her hands. Her lips still tingled from his intense kiss.

Hermione lifted her head, reached for her tea, and sipped it then sighed again. She was still tired and recovering from the torture that Bellatrix had inflicted upon her, but she knew that eventually she would have to take up the gauntlet that Bella had thrown down.

As she sipped her tea she mulled over her plans for Bellatrix and her mission in general. She shouldn’t be planning to seduce anyone, let alone her Potions Master, but she couldn’t help it. He was quite stubborn.

‘Stop it Hermione. You have more important things to worry about. Namely, staying alive.’ She muttered as she set down her teacup. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and went to stand. She held on to the bedside table until she was sure her legs would hold her weight, then she made her way to the attached bathroom, making sure to bring her wand with her.

She used the bathroom and when she went to look in the mirror she gasped. Her face was paler than normal, and her curls were out of control. ‘How could he possibly have wanted to kiss me? I look a fright!’ She thought as she washed her hands and then hunted down the spare toothbrush she’d recently brought down for when she spent the night in the spare room.

While she brushed her teeth, she used her wand to straighten her hair before weaving it into a French braid. She rinsed her mouth and set her toothbrush in the spare glass before waving her wand and transfiguring the nightgown into a pair of trousers and a nice jumper. Satisfied with her appearance, she left the bathroom and exited the bedroom. It didn’t surprise her to find Draco sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, reading.

Hermione plopped down next to him and sighed. ‘I’m afraid I’m going to bollocks this all up.’

Draco closed his book and set it on his lap. ‘What are you talking about, Mia?’ He asked.

Hermione looked at her hands. ‘I keep lusting after Severus. Ever since you cast that spell at the Christmas party and he kissed me, I can’t get it or him out of my head.’ She admitted. She looked up to see Draco barely able to contain his laughter. She smacked his arm. ‘Will you be serious for once in your life?! This is serious! It could get me killed!’ She demanded.

‘I’m sorry Mia, but I saw this coming. Especially the way he reacted this first time he found you in the Forbidden Forest. He’s been particularly protective. He even brought you a bloody panther for your protection! And I’d wager galleons to pasties that the cloak he sent you ahead of the party had protective enchantments woven into the fibers.’ Draco chortled wiping the tears from his eyes.

‘The cloak? That was him?! I thought you sent that and didn’t sign the bloody note!’ She exclaimed.

‘Nope, that was Uncle Severus. He noticed that you were constantly having to cast repelling charms and you forgot it at one too many meetings and had to borrow mine. It really was quite thoughtful. I’m surprised you didn’t work it out for yourself. I mean, I’ve grown to tolerate you, maybe even like you, but I wouldn’t drop that much money on you and not tell you that I had.’ Draco laughed.

She couldn’t argue with that logic. Merlin, she was losing her touch. Months ago, she would have picked out that it was Severus who’d sent her the beautiful and obviously expensive gift.

‘I’m an idiot.’ She moaned as she threw her head in her hands.

‘No, you aren’t. You’ve just had a lot on your plate, specifically staying alive.’ Draco said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

‘That doesn’t excuse it. I normally would have picked up on it. I’m surprised that Harry and Ron haven’t noticed anything being amiss. Given that I have been all but gone from their lives and Ginny has been shacking up with you.’ Hermione pointed out.

Draco blushed scarlet.

‘I wouldn’t say we’re shacking up. More like we have each other’s back. And if it happens that we’re falling for each other, then so be it.’ Draco suggested casually, his blush deepening.

Hermione smirked.

‘I need to make a point of being around them more. It will play more towards my being a spy for Voldemort and keep the boys from asking too many questions. Besides, the excuse of studying for exams will only work for so long.’ She reasoned aloud.

‘I don’t know, Potter has been awfully busy with Dumbledore and Weasley’s been snogging Lavender Brown more than he’s been paying attention to classes. I’m sure you could discover the cure for dragon pox and they still wouldn’t notice!’ Draco reminded her.

Hermione thought about that for a moment. It was true that Harry and Ron rarely ever paid attention to her achievements, but they still cared about her and….

‘Wait a minute, Ron’s been snogging Lavender Brown?’ Hermione asked.

‘Yes, do you care?’ Draco asked eyeing her with suspicion.

‘No, but Lavender Brown? He could do so much better.’ Hermione stated as she shrugged.

‘I think you’re a little jealous there, Mia. Why? You have more than enough to deal with. Plus, you’ve only really discovered that you’re lusting after Uncle Severus. Let Weasel-bee go. After how he treated you at the Yule Ball 2 years ago, _you_ deserve much better.’ Draco declared.

‘You saw that? You remember that?’ Hermione questioned.

‘The whole castle saw it and probably remembers it too. Hermione, just listen to me. We have bigger things to worry about. I have to worry about keeping you and Ginny alive and Uncle Severus is worrying about keeping the three of us alive. Weasley has the emotional range of a teaspoon and even less sense. Besides. I’ve only ever seen you treat him like a brother. If there were any romantic feelings, you would have acted on them long before now.’ Draco observed.

‘That’s not the point and stop putting words in my mouth! I’m merely suggesting that Ronald could do so much better than Lavender Brown. Even Pansy Parkinson would be a step up for him.’ Hermione said on a shrug.

‘You’re just digging yourself in deeper, Hermione.’ Draco laughed.

‘Oh, bugger all. What’s new with Ginny?’ She asked throwing her hands in the air.

‘She’s fine, she and Luna went to Hogsmeade for sweets and girlie things. At least Luna hasn’t abandoned her for being with a Slytherin.’ Draco said as he picked up his book again.

‘You’re not just a Slytherin, Draco. I don’t think you realize the level of infamy that you’ve attained. Gryffindors loath you on principle. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws avoid you at any cost and Slytherins, of course, treat you as their king. Ginny was going to lose no matter which way you look at it. She went into your relationship knowing what she was getting into.’ Hermione explained.

‘Still utter rubbish.’ He muttered under his breath.

‘It’s teenage politics. Of course it’s utter rubbish. I really need to get upstairs. I have schoolwork to catch up on and then there’s the matter of making my report to Dumbledore and I’m sure that Voldemort will be wanting to see me as well. Stars and Stones, I hope this war ends soon. I look forward to the day when I can simply lay in my bed and sleep all day if I wish it.’ Hermione said as she stood and headed towards the door.

‘We’ll sleep when we’re dead.’ Draco called.

‘I hope that day is a long way off yet.’ She thought as the door swung shut behind her. 


	21. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey beautiful people! 
> 
> So just an update. I'm still doing alright. My family and friends have been safe through this whole thing and I hope you all have too! Man I miss you all. Not gonna lie, my brain is just tired of all this. I just want things to go back to normal but I know that's not gonna happen anytime soon. So I do what I must to keep myself busy and my mind off of my anxiety due to this whole thing. I'm hoping to go back into the office here within the next couple of weeks. I need to be able to get out of my house a little more often other than just for groceries. I've been promoted to escalations handling so that's always good! For the most part it hasn't been too bad but it's only been the first week or so of calls. We'll see where it goes from here. Sorry for the rambling, my brain has been all over the place and plot bunnies have been acting like they're in a rave right now. I promise I have more coming plus, a story or three extra in the works ;) 
> 
> Anyway, on to the next chapter! 
> 
> XOXO,   
Laura

Chapter Nineteen

Severus sighed as he sat down across from Dumbledore. He was getting too old for this as he would be 37 next year if he ended up surviving the war. He’d just informed the Headmaster that Hermione would live, though she would bear the scars of Bellatrix’s torture for the rest of her life. 

‘Severus, my boy, you look tired,’ Dumbledore observed as he sipped his tea.

‘I’m exhausted. I’ve been at this for nearly 17 years, Albus.’ Severus admitted as he put his head in his hands. ‘How much longer do you expect this to go on?’

He lifted his head when Albus didn’t say anything

‘It’s hard to say. Tom seems to think that he will have me killed, then be able to kill Harry and the rest of the Wizarding World will fall into line behind him.’ Albus summarized as he took another sip of his tea.

‘You place a lot of faith in an almost 17-year-old boy. What makes you think Potter will be successful in defeating the Dark Lord?’ Severus asked, raising an eyebrow at the man who had become something of a mentor to him.

‘The prophecy foretold that a child born at the end of July, the year Harry was born, would save our world. When Tom went to the Potter’s house that night and murdered Lily and James, he left behind something he did not intend.’ Albus stated, rising from his chair.

‘What did he leave behind?’ Severus asked cautiously, not really wanting to know the answer.

‘A piece of his soul, Severus. Tom went to the Potter’s house, bent on creating a final horcrux. He killed James first as James tried to protect his young family. Lily tried to protect Harry but would not leave her husband behind, so Tom killed her as well. When Tom turned his wand on Harry, his spell rebounded but did not kill him because of the horcruxes. When he left the Potter’s house that night, he left behind a piece of his soul, embedded on Harry’s.’ Albus replied as he paced in front of his fireplace.

‘You tricked me!’ Severus seethed. Dumbledore had explained in great detail what horcruxes were and how they were to be destroyed the night that he returned to the castle, after finding the cursed ring of Marvolo Gaunt. A simpleton could have worked out that Potter would need to die in order for the horcrux to be destroyed. 

‘You did more good alive than you would have if you had died that night.’ Albus declared as he put his hands out in a placating manner.

‘You tricked me into protecting Potter so that he could die in this stupid war! How is he any good to either of us if he’s dead?’ Severus fumed as he stood from his chair.

Albus’ eyes twinkled which only served to irritate Severus further.

‘You’ve been raising Potter like a pig for slaughter. You should have let me die that night when I asked rather than being forced to protect a doomed child.’ Severus spat.

‘Severus, have you grown to care for the boy?’ Albus asked.

Severus drew his wand and spoke the incantation for his Patronus. A silvery doe shot forth from his wand.

‘After all this time?’ Albus inquired.

‘Always. Everything I’ve ever done for Potter was to atone for the sin of allowing Lily to be murdered and leaving him without a mother.’ Severus admitted.

He waved his wand and the doe disappeared.

‘I will keep my word to you and the Unbreakable Vow that I made to Draco’s mother last summer. But I’ll not have any more blood on my hands after that.’ Severus vowed.

‘And Miss Granger?’ Albus asked, that infernal twinkle back in his eye.

Severus chose not to answer. He would not give Albus the satisfaction when he, himself, did not know how he felt about the young woman. He turned on his heel and left the room, his cloak billowing out behind him. He needed to make an appearance at Malfoy Manor before he could attempt to drown himself in his cups.

Severus left the safety of the castle and walked towards the main gates. As soon as he’d cleared them, he disapparated with a sharp crack and reappeared at the edge of the grounds at Malfoy Manor. Severus strolled up the walk and through the front doors as they opened silently to admit him.

Severus wordlessly headed towards the parlor and opened the door. The Dark Lord sat at the head of the table, the rest of the lieutenants flanking him. Meanwhile, floating above the table was the Muggle Studies Professor, Charity Burbage. He tried not to let shock show on his face although it shouldn’t have surprised him. Professor Burbage had disappeared over the Christmas Holidays and had, until now, been missing.

‘Severus.’ She whimpered. Chuckles and jeers rolled around the table as he stood near the doorway.

He cursed behind his mental barriers. He couldn’t help her lest he lose his position as a spy amongst the Death Eaters.

‘Ah, Severus. I trust you bring good news about the young Mudblood.’ The Dark Lord inquired as he pinned Bellatrix with a glare.

‘She is healing well, My Lord. Her fever broke last night and she awoke this morning. I believe she will make a full recovery by week’s end. I know that she is anxious to be at your side once more.’ Severus replied as he retched behind his mental barriers.

The Dark Lord nodded and then gestured for Severus to have a seat. He took a seat between Lucius and Bellatrix.

‘I believe you are acquainted with Professor Charity Burbage?’ The Dark Lord queried, watching Severus for a reaction.

‘We’ve met, but I’m afraid we barely have spoken more than a few words to each other over the years.’ Severus replied, choosing his words carefully.

‘The witch is a Professor at Hogwarts. She teaches Muggle Studies to our children. Wizards, she says, must accept these…. Undesirables. They are thieves of our knowledge! Of our magic! Why she would have us mate with these…. Muggles! She would have us dilute our bloodlines!’ The Dark Lord said as he rose and began to walk around the table.

‘She would have us rut like dogs in heat with these lower lifeforms. I know we’ve all had our dalliances. But she would have them bear our children!’ The Dark Lord declared as he passed behind Severus.

Several of the lieutenants made faces and gagged at his proclamation. 

‘And before you say anything, I know that one of my mistresses is a Muggleborn. But she is a rarity. Why I’d wager that she is more than likely a generation removed half-blood at least!’ The Dark Lord acknowledged as he slammed his fist on the table.

‘Severus, please. We were friends, please.’ Charity whimpered as tears rolled from her eyes and landed on the table that lay beneath her.

Severus looked anywhere but at her.

‘No one is going to help you, witch. Avada Kedavra!’ The Dark Lord said pointing his wand at the floating witch. Her body dropped to the table like a stone. Her eyes were open and lifeless.

Severus wept behind his mental barriers. He and Charity hadn’t always seen eye to eye, but she’d been his colleague. ‘Nagini, dinner.’ The Dark Lord hissed. Severus watched as the great snake appeared and slithered towards Charity’s lifeless form.

‘You are all free to go,’ The Dark Lord stated as he gripped the back of Bellatrix’s head and brought her to her feet, ‘Except for you, my little snake.’

Bellatrix had the good sense to not whimper or cry out as the Dark Lord dragged her from the room by her hair. If anything, she moaned a little.

Severus had the good sense to leave the Manor with all haste. As soon as he reached the edge of the Manor’s property, he apparated and reappeared at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He fell to his knees and emptied his stomach of all its contents. He gagged and then spit before getting to his feet. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and leaned against a tree for a moment.

He looked skyward and murmured ‘Forgive me, Charity. I could not save you.’ He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He had had a feeling when she had not returned from Christmas holidays that she’d run afoul of something, but he’d never dreamed that the Dark Lord would personally murder her.

He looked at that castle and wondered who would be able to replace the witch and teach the students about Muggles. He sighed knowing he’d have to go to the Headmaster’s office once more before he could check on his charge.

He took out his wand and whispered ‘Expecto Patronum.’ The silver doe from earlier appeared and pranced around him for a moment. ‘Find Draco Malfoy, tell him to keep an eye on Hermione.’ He murmured before the doe dashed away.

He didn’t waste any time climbing the stairs that led to the Headmaster’s office. ‘Pumpkin pasties.’ He muttered to the eagle. It leapt aside to allow him to enter the office and Dumbledore stopped midsentence.

Severus did not notice that Minerva was there as well.

‘Charity Burbage is dead.’ He announced before taking the open seat in front of Dumbledore’s desk.

‘What?’ Minerva exclaimed.

‘We all know that Charity went missing shortly before Christmas and until recently, no one had been able to account for her. When I went to report that Miss Granger was beginning to recover from the torture inflicted upon her by Bellatrix Lestrange, I found her. I had no idea that the Dark Lord would murder anyone, much less Charity. I don’t think even Draco knew she was being kept there.’ Severus explained.

‘Gods, poor Charity. And her partner? She’s been going out of her mind with worry since Charity went missing. This will absolutely destroy her.’ Minerva said as she conjured a handkerchief for herself and dabbed at her eyes.

‘I shall go to Julia myself and inform her of Charity’s passing. Given the state of the Ministry at the moment, I suggest we only keep this between us and the staff. I think it would also be best if we move Julia to the school. She’ll be closer to her daughters and they can grieve together.’ Albus said as he stood.

Severus nodded. ‘Is there anything else you require of me, Headmaster?’ He asked as he stood himself.

‘No, Severus. I dare say you could probably use a good stiff drink.’ Albus said, dismissing him.

‘I can’t imagine the emotional turmoil he’s going through.’ Severus heard Minerva murmur before the door closed behind him.

Severus didn’t stop walking until he reached his private rooms. He went right to his liquor cabinet, retrieved the brandy, and proceeded to drink straight from the bottle. He didn’t want to think, he didn’t want to see Charity Burbage’s tear-stained face. He undid the buttons to his robes and shed them before throwing them over the back of the sofa. 

He looked up as Hermione entered the rooms. ‘Draco said you wanted to see me?’ She asked as the door closed behind her. He smirked. Of course, his godson would send her to him instead of watching her himself.

He placed the bottle on the table in front of the fire and went to her. He hesitated briefly before his lips descended upon hers. He kissed her like his life depended on it. He needed to feel more than the agony of losing another friend to this bloody war.

‘I need you.’ He murmured between kisses.

She gasped and moaned against him. He clung to her and fisted her hair with his hands, drawing her closer.

Hermione clung to his buttoned-down shirt and whimpered softly.

He broke the kiss and just breathed in her scent. ‘If we give in to this, I won’t be able to stop myself. If you don’t want this, you need to tell me now.’ He murmured as he ran the backs of his fingers over her cheek.

He saw her eyes dilate as his words. ‘I don’t want you to stop.’ She declared as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to her, sealing her lips to his in a searing kiss.

It was his turn to moan against her lips. Severus lifted her up and felt her legs wrap around his waist. He didn’t waste any time in carrying her to his bedroom, kicking the door open. When they’d crossed the threshold, he kicked it closed behind them before pressing her up against the door. He couldn’t believe he was about to shag his student but at the same time he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

‘Mine.’ He groaned.

And she would be. 


	22. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sneaks in and drops chapter then runs!* 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it! I enjoyed writing it and my sister enjoyed editing it lmao. Seriously, I think the only reason she edits for me is because she gets the lemony scenes before you guys lol! 
> 
> Don't forget to show that comment box some love!!! 
> 
> XOXO,   
Laura

Chapter Twenty

Hermione gasped as she was roughly shoved up against the door to Severus’ bedroom. She barely had time to think about what she’d gotten herself into before Severus’ lips were on hers, nipping and biting before soothing them with his tongue.

‘Mine. Only Mine.’ He growled between kisses. She tilted her head back and allowed him to explore her neck and chest. She gasped as his lips latched onto her nipple over the silk of her dress and bit down. ‘Gods.’ She moaned. She dug her hands into his soft locks and tugged gently. She felt her arousal begin to build low in her belly. She’d waited months for this, and it was finally happening.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt him move away and gasped when he waved a hand over her and her blouse flew open and her pants fell to her ankles leaving her clad in just a pair of black lace panties, a black bra, and black flats.

Severus groaned as he took in her body.

‘Do you like what you see?’ Hermione purred as she leaned back against the bedroom door and raised her arms over her head. She smiled when he bit his lower lip. She lowered one of her arms and crooked a finger at him.

‘Mine.’ He growled as he took her lips again while one of his hands reached for her breast. He reached behind her, and she felt her bra slide off her shoulders and down her arms. She moaned as his fingers toyed with the nipple before twisting it gently. ‘Say it.’ He growled.

‘Yours. Only yours.’ She moaned. He covered her lips with his again and all but devoured her.

His other hand snaked down the length of her body and slipped under the band of her knickers. Severus groaned low in his throat when he found that she was indeed quite wet for him. He tore the offending garment from her body and flung it over his shoulder as he took her lips in a searing kiss.

Hermione suddenly felt herself being lifted and instinctively wrapped her legs around his slender but strong hips, her arms going around his neck. She gasped when she felt his cock pressing against her core. He lifted both of her arms above her head and held them there with one of his hands while the other reached for the fly of his trousers and pushed the offending fabric away.

‘I didn’t want our first time to be against the door of my bedroom, but I find I don’t bloody care where I have you as long as I do.’ He growled in her ear as his erection sprang free and grazed Hermione’s clit before resting against her thigh. Hermione gasped sharply.

Hermione locked eyes with Severus as he positioned the head of his cock at Hermione’s greedy little hole and slowly inched his way upwards. She didn’t look away as he went agonizingly slow.

‘Gods,’ She moaned. ‘I am not a china doll, Severus. I will not break. Just fuck me already.’

‘If that’s what you really want, Sunshine.’ He murmured then thrust deep inside her. Hermione choked back a gasp of surprise at the sudden fullness. She dug her fingernails deep into his shoulders and gulped air.

‘Are you quite alright?’ He asked, amusement clear in his tone. She nodded, straining slightly against his grip on her wrists. She needed him to move. Merlin, he filled her so well.

‘Move! Please.’ She gasped as she tried to move her hips.

Severus drew his hips back slightly and then pressed home again. Hermione moaned aloud. ‘Fuck that feels so good!’ She whimpered as Severus’ thrusts became longer.

His free hand played her with nipples, and she cried out.

She felt the spring in her lower belly coil tighter and tighter and her eyes opened wide when she felt Severus’ free hand snake between their bodies, and he started to rub her clit in time with his thrusts.

‘Oh Fuck! Severus, I’m going to….to…. fuck me!’ She cried out as her orgasm exploded through her. She moaned as he continued to thrust into her.

He released her hands and carried her over to his bed before laying her down and withdrawing from her sheath.

Hermione watched through hooded eyes as he quickly stripped out of his ruined trousers and shed his button-down shirt. He kneeled at the edge of the bed and gripped her hips pulling her forward. Hermione jumped when he blew on her still sensitive clit.

‘This man is going to be the death of me.’ Hermione thought as Severus took a long lick of her cunt and hummed at the back of his throat. She gasped as one of his fingers slid inside of her and curled upwards in search of that bundle of nerves she knew existed. His lips followed and latched onto her clit.

‘Gods.’ She moaned as her back arched off the bed.

A second and third finger joined the first and Hermione lost all reason. It was almost too much. Severus flicked his tongue over her clit as he pumped his fingers in and out of her cunt.

Hermione’s head thrashed side to side as her nipples pearled and a second orgasm washed over her. She screamed her release.

Severus hummed low in his throat and licked his lips as he stood and stroked himself with the same hand that had been knuckle deep in her cunt only seconds before. Hermione opened her eyes and cast a lazy smile at him.

‘What’s this? Tired already?’ He murmured as he stepped closer to her and rubbed the tip of his cock over her now overly sensitive clit. Hermione inhaled sharply.

He slid home again and Hermione moaned aloud.

‘Hells bells, I could stay inside you forever, Hermione.’ He groaned as he withdrew then slid home again. Hermione could only moan her response.

‘I want to make this last, my sweet, but I’m afraid that I can’t last much longer.’ He said as his thrusts increased. ‘Fuck me, Severus. Don’t you dare hold back.’ Hermione groaned as his cock hit her g-spot repeatedly.

Severus wrapped his long fingers around her wrists and held them above her head as he pounded into her.

‘Oh fuck. Severus. Please, come for me.’ Hermione pleaded as she opened her eyes to look into his.

‘Fuck, you feel so good.’ Severus growled as he thrust harder.

A moment later Hermione’s orgasm washed over and she felt Severus’ roar through him seconds after. He collapsed on top of her for a moment before rolling them to their sides. His cock began to soften inside her, but she didn’t care. She curled up into his shoulder and closed her eyes as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head before sighing contentedly. 

Sleep overcame her moments later.

<<<<<The Next Morning>>>>>

Hermione stretched but didn’t have to open her eyes to know that she was alone in the bed. Regardless, she reached for Severus’ side of the bed where her hand met cold sheets. She slowly opened her eyes and rolled over noting that he was nowhere to be found. She sighed and closed her eyes. She really hoped that he didn’t regret what they had shared the night before because she treasured every minute of their coupling.

They’d rested for a couple of hours before she’d had woken him up by sucking his cock. He’d thanked her by giving her several more orgasms before they collapsed exhausted and satiated a couple of hours before sunrise.

Her eyes flew open as a door opened to admit the man in question. He wore black slacks and an open button-down shirt, his hair slicked backed from his face showing that he had showered. 'How did you sleep?' He asked softly.

'Like a baby.' She sighed as he approached the bed and sat down, looking at her. 'If you have any regrets about last night, I need to know now, Hermione.' He said quietly. 'What?' She asked quietly, sitting up. 'I need to know if….' He said, his face tight.

‘If I didn’t want to, I wouldn’t have agreed to it. I wanted it just as much as you did.’ Hermione declared. She held her breath as she searched his face because she feared that he would reject her and that she had made a mistake.

He sighed and reached for her hand.

‘I don’t regret what we did. I never will, but we must keep this to ourselves. Not because I want to but because you are my student and I am your professor.’ He said holding her hand in his.

‘Not only that but if anybody found out, it might get back to Voldemort and we’d both be killed.’ Hermione murmured.

He nodded solemnly.

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. ‘We will talk to each other, from here on out.’ She said searching his eyes. He nodded, agreeing silently.

‘Come, you need to get showered and dressed, I suspect that the Dark Lord will be summoning you soon and I want you to be ready if Bellatrix decides that she wants to play again.’ Severus said.

Hermione stretched her hands over her head and yawned. ‘Must I? I’d rather sleep the day away. You wore me out.’

‘Did I? Imagine that. A young thing like you, worn out by me.’ He gushed pressing a hand to his chest, clearly playing up the drama. She lightly smacked his arm. She slid her legs over the side of the bed and sighed.

‘At least get showered and dressed and make an appearance. Draco told me about your plan to be around Potter and Weasley a bit more and you can’t do that if you’re sleeping in my bed all day.’ Severus said as he pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his body.

‘If I must.’ She murmured before kissing his cheek.

He released her then and she went to the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder to see him watching her as she entered the bathroom, slowly closing the door behind her.

Hermione went to the shower and turned on the taps. She turned to the mirror above the sink and noticed that her cheeks were rosy, and her hair was a wild mess of curls, but still, she felt at peace. More so than she’d felt since before the Triwizard Tournament back in fourth year. She waited a moment more before stepping into the warm water, sighing happily. She pondered the ramifications of the previous night’s actions and decided that she didn’t particularly care. For once, she was going to do something for herself and not overthink it.

<<<<<Later that Afternoon>>>>>

Hermione looked up at the sound of tapping at her bedroom window. She set down her book and went to open it to admit a beautiful, tawny owl. The owl landed on the footboard at the end of her bed and extended its leg towards her. She crossed the room to the owl and untied the silver ribbon that was securing the scroll of parchment. She padded over to the bowl of owl treats on her desk and selected one for the beauty. The owl graciously took the treat before soaring out the open window, not waiting for a response.

_Miss Granger, _

_You are cordially invited to afternoon tea, tomorrow at 2:30 pm. Please dress casually and comfortably. _

_Yours, _

_Narcissa Malfoy _

Hermione read the note twice. She knew that Narcissa wasn’t her enemy, at least not in the traditional sense. Narcissa simply wanted to protect her only son, and Hermione could understand that. She wanted to protect her family too and would stop at nothing to keep them safe. 

Hermione rolled the parchment up and tapped the end against her chin. She hoped that she wasn’t walking into a trap. She had been a mistress for several months now, and aside from her playtime with Bellatrix over a week ago, she had yet to really be tested.

She crossed to the fireplace mantel and lit the parchment from the candle that resided upon it and threw the flaming piece of paper into the cold hearth. She turned as the parchment burnt to ash.

A plan was required for tea tomorrow and both Severus and Professor Dumbledore needed to be told about the engagement. She sighed. She knew that everything that she was doing was in an effort to end the war; She just hoped that it would be worth it in the end.

‘Come Seraphina, we have work to do.’ She said as she opened her bedroom door, intent on finding Dumbledore and Severus, hopefully together.


	23. Chapter Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ya liked the next chapter huh? I'm glad! So I'm trying to get back posting every 2 weeks, especially since now I have few chapters waiting in the wings :) Hope you guys enjoy this one too!

Chapter Twenty-One

Narcissa Malfoy stood on the patio overlooking the gardens and clasped her hands in front of her. She was waiting for her guest to arrive. That, in itself, scared her. She’d sent an invitation to tea for Hermione Granger on a whim and really hadn’t given the girl much of an option to refuse.

She looked off into the distance at the Quidditch field that Lucius had put in when Draco was only 5 and smiled. Miss Granger was helping her son survive, surely it wouldn’t be all bad to be friendly towards her, right?

She sighed. She was a little lonely in the manor. She rarely got out and her few friends seldom visited anymore. She wished yet again that the Dark Lord had stayed dead.

Her son would be safe. Her husband wouldn’t be a shell of his former self. She wouldn’t feel the need to scrub her skin raw every time she entered the parlor. If she survived this war and the Dark Lord didn’t, she swore on Merlin’s grave that she would have the Manor torn down and rebuilt. She did not want a single inch of the property to remind her or her family of that vile man.

Still, until that day, she would act like a good pureblood wife. She would listen to her husband and by default the Dark Lord. She would smile and laugh when necessary. She would let him have her body, but never her mind or her soul. Narcissa suppressed a shudder. She didn’t understand what her sister saw in the man. If you could even call him that. He was more snake than man really.

‘Cissy, I just can’t understand why you wish to make friends with the little mudblood. She’s to serve one purpose and that’s satisfying our Lord.’ Bellatrix said as she joined Narcissa on the patio.

‘Like it or not, Bella. She is going to be around for a long while. We might as well be friendly with the girl. Besides, it does grow dull having only the followers and you for company.’ Narcissa said with a sly smile.

‘Har har, Cissy. See if I rescue you the next time Alecto tries to engage you in conversation, Sister Dear.’ Bellatrix sniffed as the house-elves began to set the patio table for teatime.

‘You know I love you Bella and you are more than welcome to join us for tea. It might do you some good to socialize a little more.’ Narcissa remarked as she adjusted the teacups slightly.

‘I socialize plenty.’ Bellatrix argued.

‘I meant with more than just the Dark Lord and I.’ Narcissa said bluntly. She continued to make small adjustments to the table although she didn’t know why. It wasn’t like the muggle Queen of Britain was coming. It was just Harry Potter’s former best friend.

‘It’s just a mudblood coming to tea, Cissy. You act as if Mother is about to walk through that door and spew her venom at you for not having the teacups just so.’ Bellatrix observed, changing the subject.

Narcissa looked up from her straightening. ‘I know. I know! I don’t understand it either.’ She admitted running her hands over her dress. She had chosen a muslin dress in the lightest shade of blue that she could manage to get her hands on and paired it with a pair of kitten heels.

‘She’s just a mudblood. If anything, she should be acting as you are.’ Bellatrix sniffed as the house-elves began bringing out the tea and treats. Narcissa peered through the doorway to the large grandfather clock in the hallway. It was nearly half-past 2.

Narcissa turned to her sister. ‘Are you going to make yourself scarce or do you plan to stay and make snide comments throughout?’ She asked Bellatrix.

‘I think I’ll stay; this could prove to be entertaining. Besides, I haven’t seen my little darling in almost a week and I’m curious to see how she’s recovered from our playtime.’ Bellatrix said thoughtfully as she took a seat while one of the elves served her.

Narcissa sighed. She had hoped Bellatrix would leave them alone, but it seemed that her older sister was determined to keep an eye on her.

‘Mistress, Twilly has Mistress Granger for you, ma’am.’ Her favorite house-elf squeaked.

Narcissa turned her head towards the doors and noticed that Miss Granger stood in jeans and a jumper, her hair pulled back into a tail and she wore no makeup. ‘_Well, I did tell her to dress comfortably. I can’t imagine her enjoying wearing those ridiculous heels all the time.’ _Narcissa thought to herself.

She smiled warmly, ‘Miss Granger.’ She said greeting the younger woman.

‘Good afternoon, Lady Malfoy.’ Miss Granger said dipping a curtsy.

‘Oh stop. Call me Cissy. Everyone does.’ Narcissa told her.

‘Then call me Hermione. I’m quite tired of all the formality.’ She said as she came out onto the patio and had a seat at the table.

‘Lady Lestrange, you are looking well today.’ Hermione said addressing Narcissa’s sister.

Bella looked at her then and raised an eyebrow. ‘I believe I had you screaming your pleasure for the whole house to hear. You may call me Bellatrix, but only when we’re away from the others. Otherwise, it’s Lady Lestrange or Mistress, do we understand each other, pet?’ Bellatrix said with a smirk.

‘You may call me Hermione as well, Bellatrix.’ Hermione said with a smirk of her own.

Narcissa almost laughed aloud at the scowl that appeared on her sister’s face.

‘Okay ladies, time for tea.’ She said clapping her hands together, bringing both Bella and Hermione out of their staring contest. She smiled as she poured their tea and then prepared her own, one cube of sugar and a splash of cream, perfect.

‘So, Hermione, how are your studies going? I know the Dark Lord allows you to continue to go to Hogwarts for your classes. What’s your favorite subject?’ Narcissa queried as she sipped her tea and nearly moaned aloud as the flavor rolled over her tongue.

‘I seem to excel in potions and transfiguration. But I’m doing well in all my classes, though to be honest I would have already been out of school by now if I hadn’t had to slow down for Harry and Ron.’ Hermione said almost exasperated.

‘It would seem that those two have dragged you down. Hard to believe one of them is a pureblood and the other is a half-blood.’ Bellatrix sneered into her teacup.

‘They really weren’t all that bad most of the time. I began to find them tiresome during our fourth year though. Ronald became upset with me when I went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum.’ Hermione said looking at her hands.

Draco had practically cackled with glee during the Christmas holidays that year. He’d enjoyed seeing the “Golden Trio”, as they’d been dubbed, at odds with one another. Narcissa watched Bellatrix as she rolled her eyes.

‘It seems to me like the blood traitor thought that you weren’t good enough for the Quidditch player.’ Bellatrix scoffed as she reached for a plum tart, her favorite.

Narcissa had all but forgotten that Bellatrix had once been a chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team back when they were in school. So, it had made sense that she would know who Viktor Krum was.

‘Ronald did fancy me, but he never got up the courage to ask me to the Ball. I think he figured that I would never find a date and that I would be there as a last option for him.’ Hermione admitted as she continued to stare at her hands.

Narcissa set down her teacup. Hermione was a beautiful young woman. If that blood traitor couldn’t see that, then he didn’t deserve her.

‘He doesn’t deserve you, Hermione. The Dark Lord will find you a good husband, one that will appreciate not only your beauty but your mind as well.’ Bellatrix stated, surprising not only Hermione but Narcissa as well.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at her sister.

Nearly a week ago, Bellatrix had raped and tortured Hermione before almost letting her bleed to death. Now she was proclaiming that the Dark Lord would find Hermione a good husband that would appreciate her mind. Something didn’t add up.

‘That’s quite generous, Bellatrix.’ Hermione murmured before picking up her teacup. Clearly, Hermione wasn’t buying Bella’s attempt to be nice. Narcissa could see that much. But why was Bellatrix trying to be nice? Hermione was Muggleborn. Bella saw her as less than the dirt beneath her boots.

Hermione turned to Narcissa and asked, ‘Was there a particular reason why you invited me here today, Cissy? I mean I can’t imagine you want to talk about school and my love life.’

Narcissa smiled even though she’d been caught.

‘I merely wanted to get to know you better, my dear. You’ve become a part of our little family and yet we know so little about you.’ She admitted. She hoped that both her sister and Hermione wouldn’t see through her.

Hermione raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment.

Bellatrix drained her tea then and stood. ‘Well ladies, it’s been a treat, but I believe that our Lord has returned from his journey and I shall go and greet him.’ She announced before sweeping towards the opened double doors.

Narcissa watched as Hermione’s eyes widened just a fraction before her mask was back in place.

_‘So, the girl wasn’t expecting to deal with the Dark Lord today. Interesting.’ _Narcissa thought as she poured herself more tea then offered to pour more for Hermione.

‘I can assure you that the Dark Lord knows you are here, but that you are my guest for the afternoon. He understands that I would like some girl time and that we are not just his whores.’ Narcissa calmly stated as she fixed her second cup of tea before grabbing a biscuit from the tray and nibbling delicately on it.

Hermione looked positively scandalized by her use of the word “whores”.

‘Come now, my dear. That’s what we are. We are spies and the Dark Lord uses our bodies for his entertainment. This isn’t the first time that I’ve been forced into this service. The last time, Lucius was in a little better standing to protect me from the worst of it. This time, however, I am the one who is selling her soul to protect her husband and son.’ Narcissa stated matter-of-factly.

‘Draco is trying to protect you as well.’ Hermione admitted softly.

‘Draco is my only child. Lucius and I tried for years after he was born to have another child. I came from three sisters and Lucius himself had a sister who passed when they were young. I didn’t want Draco to be an only child, but after I had him, it was difficult for me to carry to term. He and I have always been close, and he’s always been protective of me even as a child.’ Narcissa said as she sipped her tea, the memory of the miscarriages she had after Draco playing through her head.

‘You don’t have to worry about protecting Draco by yourself anymore. Sev- I mean Professor Snape and I will protect him and I’m sure that Ginny will as well.’ Hermione stated as she set down her cup.

Narcissa didn’t miss the slip with Severus’ name. Although why Hermione had bothered to correct herself, was beyond her. She watched the younger witch for a moment longer before filing away her suspicions for another day.

‘Severus is Draco’s godfather, he’d protect him with his life if necessary,’ Narcissa said as she put her teacup down and folding her hands in her lap. ‘You’ll find that I don’t do anything halfway, Hermione. I aim to protect my family.’

She watched as Hermione nodded. ‘In that, we can agree, Cissy.’ She said.

Narcissa stood and gestured towards the expansive gardens and rolling hills of the grounds. ‘Shall we take a walk and get to know each other a little better?’ She inquired.

‘I’d always wondered what your grounds looked like. I’d love to take a walk with you.’ Hermione said as she stood and came to her side.

Narcissa looped her arm through Hermione’s and led her to the rose garden. Narcissa was proud to admit that she had cultivated the entire rose garden by hand. No magic was used to keep her pride and joy alive.

‘You know, I started this garden almost 20 years ago. When Lucius and I were first married, his mother still lived in the manor, but she rarely went for walks. She allowed me to do what I wished with the garden areas.’ Narcissa said as she ran a hand over one of her roses and smiled.

‘Selene quite liked what I did even if she thought I disgraced myself by using my own two hands to grow these flowers. I knew the muggles that lived 3 houses down from ours and when my sisters and Mother wasn’t looking, I would go and spend time with their daughter. She’s the one that taught me how to make things grow without magic and I’ve found it quite relaxing to tend to them by hand. When the Dark Lord first rose to power, I convinced her to hide with her family. She knew what I was, and she knew that something bad was happening, but she didn’t understand just how bad things were. I haven’t spoken to her since.’ Narcissa reminisced.

‘What was her name?’ Hermione asked as she fingered the soft petals on a rose of deep red.

‘Alina. Alina Williams,’ Narcissa smiled. ‘Though I doubt she goes by that now. I saw her last when we were both 17. Lucius had just proposed and taken the mark. I told her to get as far from England as she could. I don’t know where she and her family went but I’m glad they got out before the Dark Lord got to them. The day that she left was the day I swore I would never have a muggle friend ever again. I embraced my pureblood heritage in full that day.’

Narcissa saw Hermione flinch.

‘In this life, you’ll find that we do not make many friends. We’re isolated from everyone but each other. I realize that you and my sister have a strained, at best, relationship, but you must understand. She’s been twisted from how she was when she was just a girl. I know it’s no excuse.’ Narcissa said as she stared off into the distance.

Narcissa turned to look at Hermione who seemed to be wrestling with what she wanted to say. She held her breath as Hermione opened her mouth.

‘She’s still your sister. I’m not saying I’ll forgive her. I’m not saying I understand her. But I do understand wanting a sibling. I can’t imagine what it was like growing up with 2 sisters. They are the only ones you get. It is no excuse, but you obviously care about her.’ Hermione sighed.

‘I do.’ Narcissa agreed, turning as she heard footsteps.

‘I’m sorry to intrude, my lady. But the Dark Lord sends his apologies for interrupting your tea with Mistress Granger. He wishes to see you both in the parlor as soon as you are able.’ One of the many Death Eaters that roam the manor said with a bow of his head.

Narcissa sighed as Hermione reached for her wand. ‘Well, that was short-lived.’ She declared as Hermione transfigured her clothes into something more presentable.

‘Shall we?’ Hermione asked.

‘We mustn’t keep him waiting.’ Narcissa said as she led the way back to the house. She wished for the hundredth time that the Dark Lord had remained in the grave where he belonged.

She gripped the side of her skirt as she climbed the steps that led back to the veranda and let her mask fall into place as she entered the manor, heading towards the parlor.

She only hoped that she wouldn’t have to deal with the Dark Lord much longer.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. 
> 
> This coronavirus has been such a life-sucker. I mean I really feel for my readers and anyone going through it, but I mean damn! I have my up and down days. I try to get out of the house and maybe drive around. I use a mask and I social-distance as much as possible but I want some sense of normalcy to come back. I've been spiraling a bit lately. I just had my birthday and it was great! Don't get me wrong! I loved EVERYTHING that I got but, at the back of my mind the depression is just pressing in on me. I haven't written a single word in almost 2 months (BIG THANK YOU TO MY SISTER FOR EDITING WHAT I DO HAVE) and I haven't had the inclination. I'll try this weekend, but I'm not holding my breath. At least I'm good through at least Chapter 28 I think. So at least I have SOMETHING to post. 
> 
> Hope all of you are well! Please be safe and wear your mask! 
> 
> XOXO,  
Laura

Chapter Twenty-Two

Hermione’s head was spinning. When she had come to Malfoy Manor that afternoon, she’d expected boring small talk, maybe a jab or two at her muggle heritage. She never expected Narcissa Malfoy, daughter of the Black family, one of the most pureblooded witches out there, to admit that in her youth she’d had a muggle best friend. And not only that, Bellatrix had actually been civil towards her, even allowing Hermione to call her Bellatrix during the course of the tea.

She mentally shook herself as she entered the manor once more, this time dressed in one of those ridiculous evening gowns Voldemort preferred his mistresses to wear.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep, steadying breath as she approached the parlor doors, Narcissa at her back. The last time she’d been in this room, she’d nearly bled to death at Bellatrix’s hands.

Her eyes flew open at the sound of footsteps. Voldemort stood in the middle of the room with his arms outstretched.

‘My darling Mudblood, welcome back.’ He greeted as he approached her and took her hands in his. Hermione dipped a curtsy with her head bowed and murmured ‘I’m happy to have returned, my lord.’

‘I trust you are fully recovered, and Severus has taken good care of you.’ Voldemort queried.

Hermione nodded. ‘Yes, Professor Snape was of great assistance and took wonderful care of me.’ She answered.

‘Excellent! I must have all my followers at full strength. Even Poppy Pomfrey managed to bring Draco back to full strength, though I know that Severus had a hand in that.’ He said as he turned and led her towards the throne, his hand still holding hers.

Hermione wanted nothing more than to jerk her hand back, but she knew she couldn’t.

‘The war progresses exactly as I planned it. I’m sure that Dumbledore hasn’t announced this yet, but your Muggle Studies professor has been murdered.’ Voldemort stated casually as he conjured a pillow for her to sit on.

Hermione had to stop herself from reacting. Her heart broke for Professor Burbage. Hermione had known that she’d gone missing during the Christmas holidays, but she hadn’t known that Voldemort had been responsible for it. Although she should have guessed when she found out that her Muggle Studies professor was missing.

She felt horrible because she had spent hours on end having discussions with Professor Burbage. Hermione had even taught the older woman about dentists and explained in great detail what her parents had done for a living. Professor Burbage had been fascinated by the idea of muggles taking care of their teeth without magic. 

‘Oh? I’d heard that she’d be away for an extended period. Well, at least she won’t be around to preach about Muggles and how we should mate with them in order to preserve our race.’ Hermione replied casually.

‘Exactly, my darling. Filthy beings. I don’t know how you managed to live with them for so long.’ Voldemort said as Hermione settled herself upon the pillow next to his throne.

‘_Like the slave that I am.’ _She thought as she arranged her skirts.

‘They weren’t always bad. When I thought I was just a muggle like them, they’d loved me and treated me as any parent should. But when I got my letter, they changed. I couldn’t stand it and dreamed of the day that I would find someone who understood me and my gift.’ Hermione admitted as she projected images in her mind’s eye of her parents reacting in disgust when she brought home Crookshanks and how she would read her schoolbooks in the family room while they cowered in the kitchen. 

In reality, her parents had been thrilled when she’d received her letter and had pushed her to be the best she could be, even though they would have been just fine if she was an average student. They’d even taken Crookshanks in stride.

‘You poor dear.’ Voldemort sympathized as the door behind him flew open and Bellatrix was led into the room, her hair wild, her arms held behind her by two men.

‘I thought you could do with some fun, darling. It’s only fair seeing as dear Bellatrix did not follow my distinct instructions to not harm you. I think that you leaving here barely alive falls under the category of harm, don’t you, pet?’ Voldemort asked as Bellatrix was forced to kneel before them.

Hermione’s gaze shot to his, her mind screaming behind her mental barriers.

She’d known that he would test her, make her prove that she was loyal and yet she never expected that she would be going up against Bellatrix Lestrange.

‘You didn’t think I would allow her to go unpunished, did you? No. When I give specific instructions, I expect them to be followed.’ Voldemort said as the door to the parlor opened and Severus, Draco and Ginny walked through it.

Hermione locked eyes with Severus and allowed him past her mental barriers.

** _What is going on, Hermione?_ **

_He wants me to make an example of Bellatrix. He wants me to punish her. _

** _The Dark Lord expects to be obeyed. I cannot help you with this one, my sweet. _ **

_I don’t know if I can do it. I’ve never tortured anything in my life. I know that I have to, but I don’t even know where to begin. _

** _Bring your hatred of this war to the surface. Bring everything that you’ve shoved to the back of your mind forward. Channel it. Use it. I know it is hard, but this is a test that you must pass or Draco, Miss Weasley and I will be forced to watch you die. _ **

Hermione blanched behind her mental barriers. She knew that Severus was telling her what she needed to hear but it wasn’t making it any easier. She was terrified that she would fail.

_Please don’t hate me for what I need to do. _

** _I could never hate you, Sunshine. You are doing what you must to survive. Just as the rest of us are. Be strong. _ **

_Make sure to keep Ginny back. She’s going to either be repulsed by what’s to happen or she will try to stop me. It’s important that she stay with Draco or Voldemort will kill her. _

** _I’m sure Draco will keep her safe. He knows what is at stake. And I do believe that he is more than half in love with Miss Weasley. Clear your mind of everything except what you need to accomplish here. _ **

Hermione smirked and took a deep breath before rising from her seat.

‘Friends, today our little lioness exacts her revenge. As you all know, when I give orders, I expect them to be followed. No one is above my orders, not even dear Bella.’ Voldemort said as Hermione circled the older woman. No one spoke or moved.

Hermione took in the faces of all who’d gathered in the parlor. Most of them she couldn’t name but she knew that Voldemort had summoned them to either see Bellatrix knocked from her pedestal or to see Hermione fail and pay for that failure with her life.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Bellatrix.

‘Going to get on with it, pet? I have a bit of a schedule later this evening, afraid I can’t stick around.’ Bellatrix toyed with her.

Hermione gripped Bellatrix’s hair and jerked her face closer while wrapping her free hand around Bellatrix’s throat.

‘I’m afraid you’ll have to reschedule. When I’m through with you, you may have to have someone tend to you for a bit as Professor Snape tended to me.’ Hermione murmured.

Hermione sealed her lips to Bellatrix’s as she tightened her grip on the older woman’s throat. Bellatrix almost eagerly opened her lips and welcomed Hermione’s kiss. Hermione gripped Bellatrix’s hair and pulled her head back until Bellatrix’s neck was exposed to her teeth.

‘This will not be over quickly. You will not enjoy yourself. I am not your pet.’ Hermione snarled as she threw Bellatrix back, away from her. The older witch landed on her bum and looked up at Hermione.

Hermione withdrew her wand from her wand holster at her hip. ‘Levicorpus.’ Hermione murmured. Bellatrix rose a good 2 meters from the ground and tried to flip to her stomach but failed miserably.

‘Now all of us will see how the great Bellatrix Lestrange will tumble from her golden pedestal.’ Hermione rose her voice as she stood under the older witch. The crowd that had gathered murmured amongst themselves.

Hermione had no real plan of how she would enact the revenge that Voldemort clearly wanted her to. She’d been hurt, raped, disfigured, and yet she just wanted to move on to the next step.

In the end, Hermione knew that Bellatrix would meet with her comeuppance eventually. Hermione looked at Voldemort. His eyes were on Bellatrix, a smirk on his lips. Hermione knew he delighted in torture and death. She cringed behind her mental barriers. She needed to do something and soon otherwise she’d find herself on the receiving end of his wrath.

Hermione drew every dark memory out of her past, every dark feeling she’d ever had, every bit of darkness she could find within herself and brought it to the surface.

She struck with viper-like precision. ‘Crucio.’ She snarled, using her wand almost as a whip.

Bellatrix’s back bowed but she did not scream. It was then that she knew Bellatrix Lestrange would not easily give up and that they would potentially be at this all afternoon.

Hermione would need to get creative. She’d never thought about creating spells or curses but in that moment, but she had several ideas that would surely make Bellatrix regret what she’d done to Hermione.

Hermione reared back and slashed her wand towards Bellatrix. She watched as Bellatrix’s clothes were torn to ribbons, blood blossoming wherever her skin appeared. Hermione allowed herself to be overtaken by the darkness.

Still the older witch did not scream.

That was fine. Hermione, for her part, wanted Bellatrix to be hurting. Bellatrix had caused so much pain and anguish. Hermione cast the Cruciatus curse and smiled as the older woman’s back bowed and her mouth opened in a soundless scream.

Hermione was beginning to break her down. She looked at Severus and was unsurprised when he crossed his arms over his chest and leveled his gaze on Bellatrix’s hovering form.

Severus nodded his head subtly; Hermione took a deep breath. He was giving her the okay to use his spell on the witch.

Hermione looked at Ginny and Draco. She’d sworn that she would protect them, no matter what. Even if what she was about to do would make her a monster in their eyes. She mentally shook herself.

Ginny had not run when Hermione had told her that she was a mistress to the Dark Lord. Nor had she run when Hermione asked her to prove to Voldemort that she was well and truly under Draco’s thumb. Hermione had to believe that Ginny would not turn her back on her now.

Hermione took a deep breath and readied herself.

‘Sectumsempra.’ Hermione murmured and watched as deep cuts appeared all over her body. At this point, Hermione didn’t care about making her scream. She wanted Bellatrix to feel as she had felt when Severus had carried her from the Manor.

Bellatrix let out a gasp as she fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

Hermione turned to face Voldemort and curtsied.

‘I think that is sufficient for me, my lord.’ Hermione stated quietly.

Voldemort looked at Bellatrix’s still form. ‘Severus, I believe that is your spell, that my mistress used on Bellatrix. If you believe that she deserves to live, will you reverse it?’ Voldemort asked as he stood.

Hermione remained quiet as she heard Severus step forward. Hermione didn’t care whether Bellatrix lived or died. She kept her eyes on Voldemort as he stopped in front of her.

‘Well done, my little lioness. Not entirely bad for a first-time torturing.’ He praised as he placed a hand on her cheek. Hermione felt her cheeks flame red. She felt ashamed. She had enjoyed torturing Bellatrix, even though she really didn’t want to admit it.

‘We may have to allow you to do more torturing in the future.’ Voldemort said before turning to approach Ginny and Draco.

‘Maybe next time, we’ll let young Miss Weasley try her hand. I hear that she is quite skilled in the craft as well.’ He mused as he placed a hand on Ginny’s chin and made her look at him.

Hermione panicked behind her mental barriers. When she’d suggested they bring Ginny into the fold, she didn’t think that Ginny would ever be made to act as Hermione did.

‘My lord, I’ve stopped the bleeding. She’ll need to rest before she can do anything…. strenuous.’ Severus said interrupting Voldemort’s musings.

Hermione turned to see Bellatrix being levitated towards the private rooms off the parlor. Her eyes were closed, her skin paler than normal and she looked relaxed for the first time since Hermione had seen her.

Hermione’s gaze turned to Ginny and Draco and she noticed that neither one of them looked at her with fear or terror. She saw something akin to pity. That shocked to her, to be honest.

Hermione knew what she was getting herself into when she took the mark of a mistress.

‘You are free to go, my little lioness. Celebrate if you feel you must. Tomorrow you will take over for Bellatrix. At least until she is fully recovered.’ Voldemort declared before following Severus towards the private rooms.

Hermione turned and faced Narcissa. She dipped a curtsy and murmured ‘Thank you for your invitation to tea this afternoon, Lady Malfoy. I found it to be….exhilarating.’ 

‘You are welcome in my home anytime, Mistress Granger.’ Narcissa said with a nod of her head. Hermione nodded her head before sweeping out of the parlor. She didn’t stop to wait for Ginny or Draco.

She needed to get out of there before the rising anxiety overcame her.

Hermione marched to the front doors and took her cloak before disappearing with a sharp crack.

Hermione fell to her knees when she appeared in the Forbidden forest. She wrapped her arms around her waist and let out a piercing scream. She’d tortured another human being and she had been, in truth, exhilarated.

Though Bellatrix had not screamed, it had fascinated Hermione the way Bella’s back had contorted, the way she’d inhaled sharply against the pain, and the way her body had thudded against the ground as Hermione had broken the levicorpus spell.

She didn’t realize that she was crying until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and gently rocked her back and forth, shushing her gently.

‘You are not like them, my Mia. You will never be like them.’ Severus shushed her gently.

He was wrong, of course. She was exactly like them. Today’s events had proven that. 


	25. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I want to thank you! 
> 
> Seriously, I've just started getting my groove back but I'm very happy to know I have you guys behind me. You are amazing and I'm humbled. Now it's just a matter of getting chapters posted lol. I'll try to have another posted in 2 weeks but no promises. I hope you enjoy this one though! 
> 
> XOXO,   
Laura

Chapter Twenty-Three

Severus Snape had dealt with a great many things in his lifetime.

He had held Lily Evans-Potter’s still cooling body after she’d died. Arriving only moments after the Potters’ home had imploded, and moments before Black had come to pull Harry from the wreckage and give the boy to Hagrid for protection. He still cursed himself for letting Lily’s child be sent to live with muggles. 

He’d done everything he could to protect her son from harm, even if the dunderhead didn’t realize it. It was better than nothing he supposed.

He’d seen friend and foe alike perish in this war. He had lied. He’d put lives in danger and done things that he was not proud of, but he would never admit to anyone.

Now he knelt in the Forbidden forest, slowly rocking Hermione Granger back and forth as she sobbed. He didn’t care that his trouser legs were getting wet or that his skin was starting to chill in the still freezing mud.

‘You are not like them, my Mia. You will **never** be like them.’ He murmured softly even as she shook her head vehemently. He just continued to rock her as her tears ran down her cheeks and she fought to catch her breath.

He knew that Draco and Ginny Weasley had already headed back to the castle, too stunned to really comprehend what had unfolded at the Manor. Neither of them knew that Hermione Granger possessed within herself a darkness that was paramount for the success of this mission.

Eventually, her tears subsided, and she hiccupped quietly.

‘I will become just like her. Twisted. Dangerous. Evil.’ Hermione hiccupped as she swiped angrily at the tears that still clung to her lashes. 

Severus’ heart broke. Strange to think he acknowledged the damn thing after it being frozen for almost 17 years. ‘I won’t allow that to happen.’ He thought as he picked her up from the mud and carried her towards the castle.

‘I can walk. I am not an invalid you know.’ She muttered.

‘For once in your life, will you please just allow someone else to take care of you?’ Severus chided as he walked with purpose towards the castle, the sun beginning to lower itself to the west. 

Hermione sniffled but said nothing further.

Severus carried her straight to his large en suite bathroom and sat her down on the counter before turning on the taps to run a hot bath. He remembered the first couple of times that he’d participated in torturing prisoners. He had kept his body tense, ready to move out of the way if necessary and that had led to sore muscles.

He turned to her as the taps filled the bathtub with warm water and soothing scents. Severus reached behind her and unzipped her dress and lifted her off the counter before allowing the silk to pool at her feet. She stood before him wearing only her black boyshorts and heels. Severus reached up and unpinned her hair before helping her to step out of those sexy, if utterly ridiculous heels. He watched silently as she shimmed out of the boyshorts and walked naked to the tub before sinking into the warm water with a content sigh.

Severus shucked his clothes and climbed in behind her and pulled her to his chest.

‘You don’t hate me, do you?’ Hermione asked quietly, her hands reaching for one of his. Her fingers were so small compared to his.

‘I could never hate you, Hermione. You are everything that is good and pure in this world.’ He rumbled as she drew patterns into his palm.

‘I really wanted to hurt her you know. I wanted to make her scream and cry and beg for mercy. I don’t think that makes me good or pure, Severus.’ Hermione said wryly.

‘I don’t blame you for wanting to. Bellatrix Lestrange is… well, she has done quite a bit of damage to innocent people. Look at what she did to you. Even the purest person in the world would want to see her knocked down several pegs.’ Severus murmured softly.

‘She deserved to be punished. But who am I to dole out her punishment? She hurt me, yes. She almost let me bleed to death in that wretched house, but I don’t think I should be the one to dole out her punishment.’ She explained as Severus reached for the potion that would clean her hair and wash the mud from her body.

‘If not you, then whom? You know she will not stop until she meets her match. If ever there was anyone alive today who could take her on, it would be you.’ Severus said as he lathered her hair for her.

Hermione didn’t respond, electing to play with the bubbles in the bath rather than look at him or answer him. Severus wordlessly rinsed her hair and applied a conditioning potion before washing her body for her. He quickly went through his own cleansing ritual before standing and helping her to her feet. He wrapped her in a fluffy black towel before wrapping his own around his waist.

Severus led her to his master suite and handed her one of his button-down shirts to sleep in and when she had put in on and thrown her hair up in the towel, he led to his bed and motioned for her to crawl in.

‘You should rest. You can catch up on classwork later.’ He said as tucked her in.

‘Stay?’ Hermione asked as she sat up. She looked lost in that moment. It broke his heart further to see her like this. She didn’t know that the path she had started down last summer was as dark and twisted as they come. She would not remain the perfect little Gryffindor she’d been for the last 5 years. He wrestled with himself for a moment. She really should rest.

He sighed then nodded. He grabbed a pair of boxers and then climbed in beside her. Severus couldn’t remember the last time he napped on a Saturday afternoon. It had been far too many years to be sure. 

Hermione turned into his chest and sighed deeply, falling asleep instantly as he knew she would once she had settled. Her breaths softly moved the small smattering of hair on his chest. 

Severus rubbed circles into her shoulder as he remembered the look on Hermione’s face as she had used every bit of anger, pain, frustration, and defiance as she tortured Bellatrix Lestrange.

He’d been in awe of her beauty. It hadn’t frightened him. If anything, it had turned him on, the way her eyes blazed brightly as Bellatrix defied her. The way her lips curled back in a snarl of frustration when Bellatrix refused to make a sound.

‘Stars above, I’m a sick man. I’m sleeping with my student and when she tortures someone, it turns me on. What kind of depraved soul am I?’ He wondered to himself as Hermione burrowed deeper into his chest whilst remaining asleep.

Her features were relaxed in sleep. ‘You are far too young to know the pain of this war. In a perfect world, you wouldn’t have to deal with this. You’d continue to be studious, earning high marks, and defying anyone who thought you unworthy. And I’d still be me, the dungeon dweller who rules Slytherin house. If it weren’t for this war, you would have never ended up in my bed and I know it all too well.’ He reflected as he wrapped his arms around her. 

He held her close and promised himself for the millionth time that he would protect her as best as he could and if she ever decided to walk away, he would let her go without a fight. He was beginning to care for her, probably more than he should, but she didn’t need someone as broken and as jaded as he was. She still had her whole life ahead of her. He closed his eyes and held her close, feeling the weight of sleep beginning to whisk him away.

If it came to it, Severus would walk away. Not because he wanted to but because he had to.

******

The next few weeks passed without a summons or hidden missives. Draco reported that his mother had sent word that his aunt was still recovering. Both he and Ginny kept their distance and Severus understood why. Hermione had shown them a completely different side of herself and it shook everything they knew about the stubborn, prideful, wickedly smart witch to its core.

Hermione, on the other hand, seemed to draw into herself. She buried herself in her schoolwork in a desperate attempt to return to some sense of normalcy.

When she wasn’t in class or holed up in the library, she was either in her dormitory or keeping Severus out of his classroom while she brewed a variety of different potions.

One evening, almost a week after the incident, Severus decided he’d had enough. He closed one of the massive tomes that she had been studying and put a finger under her chin. She finally acknowledged his presence in his own classroom.

‘I want you to come with me.’ He rumbled quietly.

‘But…. my studies….’ She protested.

‘You know as well as I that you are well ahead of your classmates and taking an hour away from said studies will not put you behind.’ He said silencing her protestations.

She put her small hand in his larger one and he pulled her to her feet. ‘Grab your cloak, it’s still rather chilly out and I have a few places that I would like to show you.’ Severus said as he pushed her towards his private rooms, following her.

He led the way to the secret entrance leading outside and threw the hood of his cloak over his head. He noticed she followed suit quietly as they walked towards the Forbidden Forest.

He took her hand once they’d entered the Forbidden Forest and pulled her close. She looked up at him in question as he apparated them away.

They reappeared on cobblestone lane leading to a solitary house.

‘Where are we?’ She asked quietly. Severus noted as she turned to look down the lane and noticed that the next set of houses were quite a bit away from the house they were heading towards.

‘This is my family home. Or rather the house I grew up in.’ Severus said before taking her hand in his.

‘Why are we here?’ She asked as Severus led them through the wards that surrounded the property.

‘I thought you’d like to get out of the castle and away from everything for a bit. We are perfectly protected here.’ He explained quietly as he opened the door and lit the candles and the fireplace with a wave of his hand.

Hermione explored the sitting room.

He watched her. He didn’t know why he thought to bring her to Spinner’s End. He just knew that she needed to be away from everyone and everything without being alone. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle.

‘How can you still care for me?’ She asked as she turned in his arms.

‘Because I know what is in your heart. I know what drives you, Hermione. And it isn’t hatred, revenge, or anger.’ Severus said simply as he caressed her cheek with his hand.

She kissed him then and he welcomed it. It certainly beat having her mope around feeling like she was changing for the worst as she had been for the last few weeks.

Severus let her lead. He just held her and kissed her back.

He moaned when her hands dropped to his belt buckle. ‘Gods.’ He growled as she undid the belt and his trousers. He looked down and watched intently as she closed her hand around his member and gave it a long stroke.

‘Are you sure?’ He choked out as she sank to her knees.

‘I need this and I’m sure you do too.’ Hermione said in a husky voice.

‘I didn’t come here to seduce you, Hermione. But far be it from me to tell you what to do.’ He groaned as she wrapped her lips around his cock and made his whole world go white.

Severus’ hand reached for Hermione’s head and his fingers tangled in her hair as her head bobbed up and down on his cock. He groaned as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock.

‘Fuck.’ He moaned.

Hermione’s lips popped as his cock fell from her lips. ‘I’m glad you see things my way, Severus.’ She purred as she came to her feet. Her fingers undid the buttons on his teaching robes and pushed them off his shoulders and then started on his button-down shirt.

Severus pressed butterfly kisses along Hermione’s neck, as he reached for her trousers and worked them down her legs, causing her to moan softly. She kicked them off and he maneuvered them towards the settee near the front window. He took a seat and watched as Hermione shimmed out of her knickers and threw them over her shoulder then pulled her jumper over her head to reveal her bra.

He held out his hand to her and she took it and climbed on top of him. She let her hair fall around them in a halo as she kissed him. He slowly teased her with the head of his cock and felt himself harden further as she mewled against his mouth.

He lined up with her quivering hole and thrust. She gasped and slowly let her head fall back on a moan. She slowly ground her hips against him, and he groaned aloud. He reached behind her and undid the clasp on her bra.

She pulled it off and threw it over her shoulder to join her jumper, trousers, and knickers. Severus was struck hard by her beauty. He thrust upwards and was rewarded with another gasp.

‘Fuck.’ She groaned as he took one of her nipples in his mouth and suckled hard.

‘Ride me, Mia.’ He ground out and she did.

He was mesmerized as she moved, her breaths coming in pants and gasps. He felt her cunt tightening around him as she moved in earnest. ‘Look at me, my Mia.’ He ground out and her eyes opened to stare into his. She didn’t stop moving as he thrust hard into her and she came all over him. She screamed her release then.

‘If you think I’m done with you, Mia. You are sorely mistaken.’ He rumbled as he turned them and laid her back against the pillows of the settee. ‘I was hoping you’d say that Severus.’ She giggled quietly.

He drew back and thrust deeply into her cunt, eliciting a gasp of surprise and arousal.

‘Never forget, Mia. You are mine and I am yours.’ He whispered against her ear as he thrust in earnest. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she came again with a deep moan. He knew that she might not see it that way in just a few short months but for this moment, all he could do was hold her and tell her what he felt in his soul.

He thrust in earnest now and roared as he came deep inside her, triggering another orgasm for her as well.

‘So how about a tour of the bedroom?’ She asked as he came up on his elbows above her. He chuckled and pressed his lips to her. ‘I had planned to show you the whole house, but I guess we can start with the bedroom.’ He chuckled as he stood and pulled her to her feet before sweeping her into his arms and carrying her towards the master bedroom, his heart swelling for the first time in almost 2 decades.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving all! 
> 
> Sorry it's been such a long time between posts. My life literally got turned upside down. I got promoted, so I began working more hours, I had a very dear family friend passed away from COVID, and it's just been a rough last couple of months. I promise I will try to post at least twice a month from here on out, more if I feel up to it or if one of my muses decide to stop giving me ideas for other stories and let me focus on this one! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday and hope that this year ends on a really, really good note!
> 
> XOXO,   
Laura

Chapter Twenty-Four

Ginny sighed as she curled up closer to the warm body next to her and wrapped her arm around his waist. She’d spent most of the night tossing and turning anyway, just like every other night in the last few weeks.

‘I can practically hear the thoughts swirling in your head, Ginny. Do you want to talk about them?’ Draco yawned as his arm came around her shoulders.

The pair of them had taken to spending their nights in the Room of Requirement seeing as Ginny would have to go through the Slytherin common room to get to the prefects’ private rooms and she did not have a room all to herself.

‘Sorry, I just can’t sleep.’ She mumbled as she snuggled in closer.

‘You haven’t slept more than a couple hours a night for the last 3 weeks. Talk to me, Ginny.’ Draco demanded sitting up.

Ginny sat up and put her head in her hands. ‘I just…. Every time I close my eyes, I see Hermione torturing your aunt. Except I see her taking it a step further and turning her wand on us and I can’t believe that my mind is even thinking it! She’s my best mate!’ She admitted as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

Ginny felt his arms wrap around her waist and his chin coming to rest on her shoulder. He sighed quietly. ‘She’s still our Hermione. What we saw in the parlor at the Manor was a test. She had to torture my aunt otherwise he would have thought her weak and thus no longer useful to him.’ He murmured quietly.

‘She’s a brilliant witch. Her kind of power would be devastating if she is ever turned. I’ve known her since I was 9 and 1/2, and the girl I saw that night in the Manor was not the same Hermione I’ve known practically my whole life. She was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. It was all I could do not to run away. And since then, she’s been avoiding me and Harry and Ron. She’s even avoiding you! I thought you two were thicker than thieves?’ Ginny said as she turned her head to look at Draco.

‘She’s probably dealing with her own emotional fallout from what happened. I’d imagine that took a lot of strength to do what she did and I’m not talking magically either. I’m sure Uncle Severus is making sure that she’s well mentally. She’ll talk to us when she is ready.’ Draco said before he kissed her shoulder.

‘I’m scared Draco. I’m scared that being that close to the Dark Lord may be altering her senses. She’s my best mate and I don’t want to lose her.’ Ginny confided.

He hugged her close then. ‘I promise. Between Uncle Severus and I, we will do our level best to protect you and Mia. I don’t want to lose either of you, as well.’ He promised before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

She hummed before resting her head on his shoulder.

‘Come on, we need to get moving and get ready for classes. I’ll try to corner Hermione later and find out what’s going on with her. Or I’ll get my godfather involved.’ He said as he held her close.

Now that Draco had put her mind at ease, all Ginny wanted to do was sleep. Her mind had stopped racing enough that she thought she could, but somewhere in the distance she heard the bells chime 7 am. Classes would begin in an hour.

‘Can we just skip our first class? I need the rest.’ She asked quietly as she yawned. Draco sighed. ‘Okay, but just today.’ Draco said as he pulled her into his arms and tucked her head under his chin.

She yawned heavily as he rubbed her shoulder.

‘I hope that Hermione is okay. I can’t imagine what she’s going through.’ Ginny murmured as she started to fall asleep.

‘I’m sure Uncle Severus is taking care of her. She’ll talk to us when she’s ready.’ He assured her before he dropped off into sleep. Ginny followed shortly after.

<<<<< A Few Days Later >>>>>

Ginny was walking along the lake when she heard her name being called. The weather had started to warm, and she needed to get her thoughts in order. She turned and smiled when she saw Hermione jogging to catch up with her.

She waited for a moment and allowed the older girl to catch up before continuing to walk the edge of the lake in silence. Ginny smiled when the Giant Squid broke the surface of the lake.

‘I want to say I’m sorry.’ Hermione said quietly as they took in the Giant Squid.

‘You don’t have to say you’re sorry. I may not understand what’s going on in your head, but I understand that you’ll talk to me when you’re ready.’ Ginny said as they stood there in companionable silence.

‘I know I don’t have to, but I feel that I need to. What you saw that night nearly a month ago was not me. Or at least not the real me. I’ve wrestled with this for weeks, trying to figure out if the girl that tortured Bellatrix that night was me or not. Had I changed and possibly been turned?’ Hermione said as she stared out past the squid.

‘I think if you had embraced the dark path, Draco, Professor Snape and I would not have walked out of that meeting alive. I also think that it was just as much a test for Draco and me as well as you. I’m not going to lie, I wanted to run that night. Either that or force you to stop. Draco’s hand on my wrist stopped me.’ Ginny admitted as she stepped close to the older girl.

‘I realize that now. Severus was quite helpful in helping me reach that conclusion.’ Hermione said quietly.

‘I’m still getting used to the fact that you have slept with our Potions Master and that you call him by his given name.’ Ginny said making a face.

Hermione blushed then. ‘It’s not like I planned to seduce him. It was a moment where we were both vulnerable and needing comfort. Professor Burbage had just been murdered by Voldemort and Severus could do nothing about it. I was still recovering from Bella’s special form of playtime. It just sort of happened.’ She said.

‘You don’t have to explain yourself to me. You are one of the smartest witches I’ve ever met in my entire life. If you trust him enough to share your body with him, then who am I to judge?’ Ginny asked as she turned to Hermione. 

Ginny almost took a step back as Hermione threw her arms around her in a bone-crushing hug. ‘I just…. For once in my life, I don’t have a clear plan for something. It’s been somewhat frightening yet exhilarating at the same time.’ She said.

Ginny just smiled at her best friend. Years ago, she thought that she would somehow catch Harry’s eye and they’d be dating right now and getting ready for him to graduate and go off and find a job within the Wizarding World and she’d be preparing for her final year at Hogwarts. But fate, as she knew well, was a fickle little witch.

‘I’m so happy that you aren’t shutting me out. I was worried about you, Mione.’ Ginny admitted.

‘I know and I’m sorry. I just... I got inside my head and really I didn’t know if I wanted to come out again.’ Hermione apologized.

‘I don’t want to pretend that I know where your head was after that night. I mean, I don’t know if I would have had the strength myself. To be honest I probably would have gotten us all killed. You are such a strong person and witch, Hermione.’ Ginny declared.

‘Sometimes I don’t feel like it.’ Hermione grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

‘I’m not going to lie to you, Mione, sometimes I think you’re the only one who can keep Harry from acting irrationally. I dated him for 6 months, and I think I managed to keep him from going off half-cocked maybe a handful of times. Draco, by comparison, is a much easier person to date. I think if anyone is going to be able to help bring an end to this bloody war, it’s going to be you.’ Ginny said as she led the way to the Quidditch pitch.

She could see Draco practicing with the Slytherin Quidditch team and smiled. He loved to show off whenever she watched him zoom around the pitch.

‘Oi! This is a closed practice!’ One of the beaters shouted as Ginny and Hermione took a seat near the goals.

‘Sod off Collins! Draco invited me!’ Ginny shouted back.

The beater shot a glare at Draco then flew off towards the team captain in a huff.

‘Who was that?’ Hermione asked.

‘Olivia Collins, 6th year. She made it known when I started officially dating Draco, that she was not happy and did not approve. I thought Pansy Parkinson was obsessed with him. That girl makes Parkinson look like a harmless fan girl. She always has a comment anytime I show up to the Slytherin practice sessions. None of them are happy about me being here, but they respect Draco enough to allow me to stay.’ Ginny said exasperated.

‘I thought most of Slytherin was unhappy that he was ‘consorting with a blood traitor’?’ Hermione asked.

Ginny blushed at the question. She wasn’t exactly proud of what she had had to do to convince Draco’s housemates that she wasn’t a ‘blood traitor’.

‘Let’s just say I have a reputation around Slytherin house now. And no, it’s not what you think.’ Ginny said as she turned towards the pitch just a bludger came flying at them.

‘Protego!’ Hermione screamed, her reflexes cat-like. The bludger bounced off Hermione’s shield and flew off. Draco landed near them and ran over, broom in hand.

‘Are you alright?’ He asked as he dropped his broom and put his hands on Ginny’s arms and looked at her.

‘I’m fine, Hermione was quick enough to keep it from coming near us.’ Ginny said as Draco pressed a kiss to her cheek.

‘Draco, I think you need to remind Collins of exactly WHO she is aiming her bludger at and WHY that is not acceptable.’ Hermione seethed; her glare trained on the girl who had the gall to aim a bludger at them. Ginny put a hand on Hermione’s arm. ‘I’m alright, Mione. Thanks to you.’ Ginny said attempting to calm her down.

‘Still. It would be in everybody’s best interest. Collins’ father is a follower and it would not do for him to find out that his only daughter is attacking someone of Hermione’s rank.’ Draco reminded them. Ginny was still learning who was a part of Voldemort’s army and who wasn’t. 

‘You know the only reason she attacked us is because she’s obsessed with you.’ Ginny argued.

‘That’s not the point, Gin. Even if she wasn’t if that bludger had harmed either you or Hermione, Collins would have found herself brought before the Dark Lord and made to pay for it. Hermione is untouchable. Even my aunt can’t harm her. And by association, you are untouchable as well. Hermione has vouched for you and I’m dating you.’ Draco said quietly. 

Ginny looked at the blonde-haired girl who currently sneered at her from her newer model broom. She knew that not everyone was going to like her, but she hadn’t expected to be attacked. Now Hermione was involved, and things would only get worse.

‘I will not tolerate my friend being attacked and if I can use my position to protect you, then I will. Although, I would rather deal with her myself.’ Hermione growled.

‘Let me handle it, Mia. I know your position in all of this, but it’ll mean more if I deliver that warning to her.’ Draco said. Ginny looked between the two.

Hermione let out a growl and a sigh. ‘I’m sorry. It just makes me angry that I’m doing what I’m doing for a very important reason and I’m still getting attacked. Just…. Do what you have to Draco. I’m going to go up to my rooms and get a jump on tomorrow’s lessons. McGonagall was nice enough to send them ahead to me.’ She said before leaving.

Ginny and Draco looked at each other. ‘Is she okay?’ Draco asked.

‘She’s as well as she can be. I mean she recognizes that her moral compass is slightly askew. She’s just…. I don’t know.’ Ginny sighed as she watched the older girl hurry towards the castle.

‘Remember what I said. She’ll come to us when she needs us.’ He said pressing a kiss to her temple. He then bent to pick up his broom.

‘I know, I know.’ She said waving him off.

‘I have to go deal with Collins and finish practice. I’ll see you in the Great Hall for supper?’ He said looking at her.

Ginny smiled and nodded. ‘Go knock her off her broom for me.’ She smirked.

‘That probably would get me in trouble, but I’ll make sure to pass along your displeasure.’ He said as he mounted his broom again and kicked off out of the stands.

‘I’m going to go find Luna and see if she wants to go down to Hogsmeade or something.’ Ginny said before Draco zoomed off to join his teammates.

She sighed. She had known when she started dating Draco, that her life would not become any easier. And she knew that she would be verbally attacked, maybe even physically but she hadn’t expected a bludger to be driven her way.

Ginny turned and left the stadium in search of Luna and hopefully something to take her mind off everything, just for a little while.


End file.
